LA VECINA DE AL LADO
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: LA vida de Edward Cullen cambia radicalmente cuando se muda. allí conocerá al pequeño Charlie, lo que le llevará a conocer a la que podría ser el amor de su vida. mal summary, leedla y si no os gusta, pues lo dejáis. ;P
1. Iniciando una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

1. EMPEZANDO UNA NUEVA VIDA.

- Lo siento mamá, pero ya está en marcha. – dije intentando liberarme del abrazo de mi madre, pero no lo conseguí.

Había tomado la decisión de irme de casa, y ese día terminaba de llevarme mis cosas a mi nuevo hogar. En realidad, no les había contado nada hasta hace un par de días, cuando ya tenía las llaves del apartamento en mi poder. La noticia les había pillado por sorpresa a todos, tanto a mis padres como a mis hermanos. Y ahí estaba, en el salón de casa, despidiéndome de mi familia.

- Mamá, que no me voy a una isla desierta. Vendré mañana a comer. – dije consiguiendo al fin que mi madre me soltara, pero quien ahora me aprisionó entre sus brazos fue mi padre.

- Te tomamos la palabra, hijo.

- Bueno, el taxi me está esperando. – tenía que ir en taxi porque mi coche estaba en el taller. "Menudo contratiempo."

Mis hermanos me ayudaron a llevar unas cajas al taxi y allí me despedí de ellos.

- Nos vemos mañana, duendecillo. – dije abrazando a mi hermana Alice.

- Eso espero, así podré presentaros a todos a alguien. – dijo guiñándome un ojo y se marchó corriendo hacia la casa, dejándome a solas con nuestro hermano.

- Me gustaría mudarme contigo. – murmuró evitando mi mirada.

- Cuando quieras, ya lo sabes. – dije al tiempo que estrechábamos nuestras manos, aunque terminamos abrazándonos.

- Tal vez más adelante. Cuando termine la universidad.

- Hasta mañana, Emmett.

Emmett cerró el maletero al tiempo que yo entraba en el taxi. Durante el camino a mi nuevo piso, que estaba a cuarenta y cinco minutos de la casa de mis padres, no podía dejar de pensar e imaginarme como iba a ser mi vida a partir de ese momento.

Ahora tendría la universidad a diez minutos de casa y viviría en la misma calle de donde trabajaba, un restaurante, en el que trabajaba de camarero. Un trabajo bien pagado que me ayudaba a pagar el alquiler, ya que estaba en la universidad gracias a una beca.

El taxista, un amable muchacho no mucho mayor que yo, me ayudó a subir mi equipaje al apartamento, y se marchó agradecido por la propina que le di.

Dejé las cosas por el pasillo y me dejé caer sobre mi sofá improvisado, que tenía en el salón, que estaba a medio amueblar, como el resto de las habitaciones. "Paso por paso."

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muchas cosas por colocar, pero aun tenía una cosa que hacer. El piso necesitaba una buena mano de pintura. Me levanté del sofá y metí todas las cajas en un pequeño cuarto y me fui directo a la tienda, a comprar la pintura. Quería tener el piso pintado en menos de dos semanas. Estaba de vacaciones y empezaría la universidad en quince días. "Llamaré a Emmett para que me ayude."

Por suerte, la tienda estaba a una manzana de allí y no tuve la necesidad de pedir un taxi, grave error. Compré cinco potes de pintura y, por no dar dos viajes, los llevé todos a la vez. Debo reconocer que terminé con los brazos destrozados por lo que, en cuanto llegué a casa, me fui directo al sofá, dejando los potes de pintura en medio del pasillo. Cuando al fin encontré la postura más cómoda, mi móvil comenzó a sonar, y lo tenía en la otra punta del salón.

Contesté la llamada a desgana, y ello se notó en el tono de mi voz. Era Emmett. Me dijo que esa misma tarde se pasaría a verme, y aproveché el momento para decirle que se trajera ropa vieja para ayudarme a pintar, tarea que aceptó de buen grado, ya que él también estaba de vacaciones y se aburría bastante.

Decidí prepararme algo para comer. No tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que si no aprovechaba ese momento para comer, no tendría tiempo de comer nada hasta la hora de la cena.

No me esmeré mucho, me preparé una ensalada bastante abundante y una coca cola, y comí frente al televisor, viendo las noticias, pero sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía el presentador. Estaba demasiado ocupado prestando atención a la voz que atravesaba la pared. Una dulce voz de mujer hablaba cariñosamente a un niño que no quería comerse lo que tenía en el plato, pero al cabo de diez minutos, el niño accedió a comerse el plato de espinacas. Incluso a mi me entraron ganas de comerme las espinacas. Estaba tan absorto escuchando la voz de la chica, que no me enteré de que estaba sonando el timbre.

- Tío, llevo llamando casi diez minutos! – se quejó Emmet cuando al fin abrí la puerta.

- No te escuché llamar. – me excusé volviendo a sentarme en la mesa, donde aun tenía media ensalada.

Terminé de comer mientras Emmett se cambiaba de ropa, y apareció en el salón a los pocos minutos. Llevaba unos pantalones de chándal cortos, demasiado cortos, y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Al ver esa imagen no pude evitar ponerme a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Algún problema? – dijo sin dejar de mirarme, sin entender la causa de mi ataque de risa.

- Pareces uno de los Village People. – dije intentando calmarme, pero así solo conseguí atragantarme con un trozo de tomate.

Emmett me acercó un vaso de agua y conseguí terminar de tragar. Empecé a recoger las cosas, lavé el plato y también fui a cambiarme. Emmett me dijo que me había traído ropa vieja, pero lo que no me había dicho era que mi ropa era igual que la suya. En cuanto me vio aparecer, se revolcó en el sofá sin dejar de reír.

- Que?!

- Nada, nada.

- Cállate y levántate. Quiero hacer hoy el dormitorio entero.

Ayudé a Emmett a ponerse en pie y fuimos hacia uno de los tres dormitorios. No era muy grande, por lo que nos daría tiempo de terminar de pintarla ese mismo día.

No llevábamos ni treinta minutos pintando, con la música a todo volumen, cuando sonó el timbre. "Quien puede ser? Aun no conozco a nadie por aquí."

- Yo abro. – dijo Emmett, ya que yo estaba subido en la escalera, pintando lo alto de las paredes.

Pude oír la dulce voz de la chica que había oído mientras comía. Estuvo hablando con Emmett unos momentos, dejándome tirado en lo alto de la escalera, con las rodillas temblando debido a un repentino ataque de vértigo. Intenté bajar un escalón, pero me arrepentí en cuanto me tambaleé y me di de culo contra el suelo.

Oí la puerta cerrarse de un portazo y mi hermano apareció corriendo en la habitación junto a un niño. Ambos intentaron ayudarme a levantarme, pero solo Emmett pudo ayudarme, ya que al caer, había metido la mano en el pote de pintura, manchando todo el suelo, y parte de mi brazo, de verde.

Me fui directo a la ducha y, en cuanto salí del cuarto de baño, encontré a mi hermano y al niño tumbados en el sofá, viendo una película en la televisión. Fue en ese momento cuando me fijé en el niño. Tendría cerca de ocho o nueve años. De pelo y ojos color chocolate, y era bastante delgado pero muy alto para su edad. "Quien diablos es éste crío?"

- Edward, éste es Charlie Swan, tu vecino. – dijo Emmett dejándome un sitio entre ambos.

- Y que haces aquí, Charlie? – pregunté amablemente.

- Mi hermana ha tenido que marcharse y no hay ningún vecino más, así que decidió probar suerte.

- Ah!

- Bueno, chicos, yo os dejo. Alice me ha llamado cuando estabas en la ducha. Tengo que ir con ella al aeropuerto. – dijo Emmett recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose hacia la puerta. Por suerte para él, ya se había cambiado de ropa.

- Como?! Y yo que hago?

- Tranquilo, es un buen chico, no te va a hacer nada. Su hermana me ha dicho que volverá lo antes posible.

- Pero…

- Adiós Charlie! – gritó Emmett saliendo por la puerta.

- Adiós Emmett.

Me quedé a solas con el chico, que me miraba desde la puerta del salón. No dejaba de mirarme con timidez.

- No tienes deberes?

- Los tengo en casa.

- Ah!

- Pero podría aprovechar para empezar a hacer una redacción sobre las vacaciones.

- Muy bien. Ven.

Le di al crío unos folios y un bolígrafo y le cedí mi silla.

- Oye, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con niños. Perdona que no sea muy hablador. – me sinceré. Me senté en el sofá y encendí mi portátil.

- Yo tampoco soy muy hablador. – dijo volviéndose para mirarme. Porque no tienes sofá?

- Estoy sentado en él.

- Es un colchón con una sábana.

- Bueno, es mi sofá-colchón. Mi economía no llega a tanto. – dije empezando a redactar mi trabajo.

- Me gusta tu sofá-colchón. – dijo con una sonrisa que le devolví con gusto.

- Gracias. Si necesitas ayuda, dímelo.

Ambos estuvimos un buen rato en silencio. Él escribiendo y yo tecleando, concentrado en el trabajo de quince páginas que debía hacer, y solo llevaba media. "Hoy no estoy inspirado."

Alcé la vista unos segundos y me fijé en que el chaval no dejaba de mirarme.

- Ya has acabado?

- Hoy estaba inspirado.

- Quieres ver una película?

- Si.

- En el cuarto que hay en el pasillo hay unas cajas de colores. Elige la película que quieras.

Estuve media hora más escribiendo pero terminé cerrando el ordenador, exasperado. "Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día." No había avanzado ni una página. Dejé el ordenador sobre la mesa y me senté al lado de Charlie.

- Ésta película no es para niños. – dije al darme cuenta de la película que había elegido.

- Creo que con películas así, podemos darnos cuenta de a donde pueden llevarnos los prejuicios. – dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

Me había dejado alucinado con su respuesta. De verdad ese niño tenía la edad que yo creía que tenía? No podía tener más de diez años.

- Cuantos años tienes?

- La semana que viene cumplo ocho.

- Hablas como si fueras mayor. – admití.

- Gracias.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y terminamos de ver la película, ambos sentados en mi sofá. Al contrario de lo que yo creía, Charlie no dijo nada durante lo que quedaba de película. No como habría echo Emmett, la primera vez que vimos esa película. No se estuvo callado más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Justo en el momento en que comenzaban a salir los créditos, un móvil comenzó a sonar. Busqué mi móvil por el salón, pero no era el mío el que estaba sonando. El chaval sacó un pequeño móvil plateado del bolsillo de su pantalón y respondió. No había hablado ni cinco palabras cuando separó el móvil de su oreja y estiró su brazo hacia mí.

- Edward, es para ti. – dijo dejando su móvil en mi mano.

Dudé unos segundos, pero acabé respondiendo.

- Diga? – dije no muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_- Ante todo, quería disculparme por las molestias. He tenido que salir por una urgencia._

- No pasa nada. – dije. No me hizo falta preguntarle quien era. Reconocí de inmediato la dulce voz de mi vecina. – hemos estado entretenidos.

_- Ya se lo he dicho a Charlie, y ahora te lo digo a ti. Necesito otro favor. Ya se que es mucho pedir pero…_

- Dime.

_- Puedes quedarte con Charlie hasta que se duerma? Él tiene llaves de casa._

- Claro, pero… - "esto es una locura."

_- Ya se que no nos conocemos, y que solo nos hemos visto una vez… - "que nos hemos visto? Cuando?"_

- Tranquila. Quería decir que puede quedarse en mi casa. Así no pasará la noche solo. A mi no me importa. – "seguro que no?"

_- Pero es que me sabe mal._

- Que no te sepa. Charlie es un chico estupendo.

_- Lo es. Volveré lo antes posible. Lo prometo._

- Tranquila. Quieres que te pase a Charlie?

_- Por favor._

- Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

Le pasé el teléfono a Charlie, que estuvo un buen rato hablando con su hermana.

Me puse en pie, recogí el ordenador, paré el dvd y me fui hacia la cocina. Se nos había echo la hora de cenar y no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a preparar. Esperé a que Charlie terminara de hablar con su hermana y me quedé mirándole, con mi móvil en la mano.

- Que es lo que sueles cenar?

- Verdura. – dijo con cara de asco. – pescado y esas cosas.

- Si me prometes que no se lo vas a decir a tu hermana, ésta noche no vas a cenar eso. – dije aun bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

- Echo. A mi me gusta la hawaiana. – dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Vale. En verdad tienes siete años? – dije sonriendo también. Con mi pregunta y al ver el teléfono en mi mano, había entendido mi idea.

- Casi ocho.

- Venga, casi ocho, ve a lavarte las manos y empecemos a poner la mesa mientras preparan las pizzas.

Llamé para pedir dos pizzas medianas, una para cada uno, y ambos nos pusimos a preparar la mesa y una nueva película.

- Cual quieres ver? – dije con la caja de dvd's ante mí.

- Hombre, después de American History X, no se si encontraré alguna que esté a la altura. – dijo poniéndose a mi lado. – una comedia?

- De acuerdo. Lo dejo en tus manos.

Las pizzas llegaron a los quince minutos y cenamos tranquilamente mientras veíamos la película. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era, eran ya las doce. Lo recogimos todo y le enseñé a Charlie el dormitorio en el que dormiría esa noche. Yo me fui al dormitorio de al lado. Me dormí a los pocos segundo de haber puesto un pie en la cama.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hola!!**

**Aquí hay otra historia nueva!!**

**Como ha empezado? Pinta bien, mal, regular? Espero que lo suficiente bien como para leer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ya sabéis que podéis contactar conmigo para lo que queráis.**

**Nos leemos guapis!!**


	2. La puesta a punto

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

2. LA PUESTA A PUNTO.

Me desperté bastante tarde esa mañana. Abrí los ojos cuando un delicioso olor a huevos fritos y bacon se introdujo a través de la puerta entreabierta de mi dormitorio. Al principio me dio la sensación de estar en casa, pero cuando vi lo que me rodeaba, la realidad cayó sobre mí. "Y ese olor?"

Me levanté corriendo de la cama y seguí el olor hasta la cocina, donde encontré a Charlie frente a los fogones, subido a una caja.

- Que estás haciendo? – dije poniéndome a su lado y tomándole el relevo.

- Quería prepararte un desayuno de agradecimiento.

- Gracias por el detallé, pero no deberías jugar con fuego. Anda, ve a vestirte. – dije fijándome en que el muchacho iba en calzoncillos, tal y como había dormido.

- Vale, pero deberías vestirte tú también, no sea que salte el aceite. Quema. – dijo saliendo por la puerta, frotándose el brazo.

Esperé a que el desayuno estuviera listo y fui a vestirme yo también, ya que aun iba en boxers. "La costumbre. Ya ni me acordaba de que el niño estaba por aquí."

Durante el desayuno, el chico me estuvo diciendo que al final su hermana no llegaría a casa hasta la tarde. Solo me dijo que las cosas se habían complicado.

Emmett llegó a casa a media mañana y los tres nos pusimos a pintar el dormitorio que habíamos dejado a medias, debido al accidente que tuve con la escalera y el pote de pintura el día anterior.

Logramos acabar de pintar el dormitorio antes de la hora de la comida. Estaba empezando a preocuparme el hecho de que el chaval siguiera en mi casa. No era que me molestara, al contrario, nos lo estábamos pasando en grande, y Emmett parecía haber encontrado a alguien que le hiciera la competencia en lo que a bromas y chistes se trataba.

Estábamos en pleno ataque de risa cuando el timbre empezó a sonar. Tanto Emmett como Charlie estaban ocupado s pintándose la cara como para enterarse del timbre, así que cogí mi camiseta y me fui hacia la puerta. Abrí la puerta y no me dio tiempo de ponerme la camiseta, ya que me había quedado paralizado. Frente a mi tenía una chica un poco más alta que yo, rubia, guapísima. "Como me ha encontrado?"

- Tanya, como has sabido que ya estaba aquí? – dije al tiempo que se acercaba a mi y me besaba en los labios. – que está lloviendo? – pregunté al darme cuenta de que estaba mojada de pies a cabeza.

Tanya era mi novia desde que tenía diecisiete años. Aun no le había contado que estaba en mi nuevo apartamento. Iba a llamarla la noche anterior, pero con todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, lo había olvidado.

- Si, ha empezado a llover cuando estaba a medio camino. Por un día que me da por caminar…

- Pasa, pasa. – dije cogiéndola de la mano y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- Puedo darme una ducha?

- Claro. Buscaré algo de ropa para que te la pongas mientras se seca la tuya.

- Gracias, Edward. – acompañé a Tanya hasta el cuarto de baño.

Oí como Tanya encendía el agua y fui en busca de algo de mi ropa para que pudiera vestirse. Encontré a Emmett y Charlie tirados por el suelo del dormitorio.

- Emmett, le dijiste a Tanya que viniera?

- Bueno… llamó a casa preguntando por ti y se me escapó que estabas aquí. Perdona.

- No pasa nada. Es que me ha sorprendido verla por aquí. – tranquilicé a mi hermano.

- Donde está?

- En la ducha. Se ve que está lloviendo. – dije rebuscando por una caja en la que seguro que tenía algo que le iba bien. – voy a llevarle algo de ropa. La suya está empapada.

Mientras iba por el pasillo, oí como Charlie le preguntaba a mi hermano quien era Tanya.

_- Es la novia de Edward desde hace cinco años. Venga, chaval, recojamos las cosas y vamos a mirar en la nevera que hay para comer._

- Emmett. – dije asomando la cabeza al dormitorio. – en la nevera aun no hay gran cosa. Porque no vais a comprar algo?

- Vale. Vamos Charlie.

Volví hacia el cuarto de baño, donde todavía no había ido, y llamé a la puerta.

- Tanya, soy yo, vengo a traerte la ropa.

_- Pasa._

La puerta estaba abierta, entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Dejé la ropa sobre la tapa del retrete y fui de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero una mano me sujetó del brazo y me detuvo. Tanya había salido de la ducha y ahora estaba delante de mí.

- Edward, deberías darte una ducha, estás lleno de pintura. – dijo acariciando mi torso desnudo, ya que aun no le había puesto la camiseta. Sonreía pícaramente.

Entendí sus intenciones al momento y sonreí.

- Me gusta el agua muy caliente. – dije empezando a quitarme los pantalones.

Tanya volvió a la ducha y quitó el agua casi fría con la que solía ducharse y entré en la ducha detrás de ella. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, apoyando mi mejilla contra su espalda.

- Quería llamarte anoche, pero no pude. – me disculpé.

- Tranquilo. Emmett me dijo que estabas de canguro.

- Ya. Él aceptó quedarse con el niño y me lo encasquetó a mí. – susurré empezando a besar su cuello.

- Eres demasiado bueno.

Tanya se dio la vuelta y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me sonrió. Había sido su sonrisa una de las cosas que me habían enamorado. Siempre se había portado muy bien conmigo desde el primer día, cuando nuestros coches chocaron y estuvo a mi lado en el hospital las dos semanas que estuve ingresado. Ella había salido ilesa del accidente, pero yo había salido bastante tocado. Ambos hablábamos por el móvil y no nos había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Desde ese momento no nos habíamos vuelto a separar.

Ni siquiera oí la puerta abrirse cuando llegaron los chicos. Los gemidos de Tanya ocupaban toda mi atención en ese momento, sus caricias, su cuerpo, sus labios…

Oí una estridente risa que me hizo reaccionar. Emmett solía reírse así cuando le daba un ataque de risa por algo. Obviamente, Emmett se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el baño. "Mierda. No habrá quien le calle después de esto." Tanya también oyó la risa de Emmett y ahogó un grito, cuando llegó al orgasmo, mordiendo mi hombro.

- Deberíamos salir. Emmett es capaz de entrar. – susurró Tanya en mi oído. – no sería la primera vez.

- Lo se.

Cerré el grifo de la ducha y ambos nos envolvimos con una toalla. Salimos del baño cuando Tanya se había vestido con la ropa que le había llevado hacía unos minutos, y yo fui solo con la toalla hacia donde tenía el resto de mi ropa.

Oí a lo lejos como Tanya hablaba animadamente con alguien. Una chica. Me vestí con rapidez al reconocer la dulce voz. Salí a toda prisa del dormitorio a tiempo de ver la puerta de la calle cerrarse.

- Y el chaval? – pregunté.

- Su hermana ya ha llegado y se lo ha llevado a casa. Les he dado su parte de la comida. – dijo Emmett poniendo la mesa para los tres.

Tanya, Emmett y yo comimos, hablando animadamente. Tanya se quedaría conmigo esa tarde y empezaríamos a pintar un pequeño cuarto que me serviría como despacho y biblioteca. Emmett se marchó a casa. Había prometido que ese día iría a casa, así que le dije a Emmett que les dijera a nuestros padres que iría a cenar.

La verdad es que la compañía de Tanya fue mucho más productiva que la de Emmett. Terminamos de pintar cuando empezó a oscurecer. Pedimos un taxi y Tanya y yo fuimos hacia la casa de mis padres, donde estaba toda la familia, más dos personas que solo conocía de vista. Un chico y una chica rubios. Parecían hermanos. Alice fue la primera en saludarme y vino corriendo a mis brazos.

- Hola hermanito! Hola Tanya!

- Hola Alice.

- Venid. Quiero presentaros a alguien. – dijo cogiéndonos a ambos de la mano y tiró de nosotros hacia donde estaba el muchacho rubio de pelo rizado. – Éste es Jasper, mi novio. Jasper, éste es mi hermano Edward, y ella su novia, Tanya. – dijo guiñándole el ojo a Tanya, lo cual no entendí.

- Tu novio? – pregunté sorprendido. "No sabía que salía con un chico."

- Si. y ella es su hermana, Rosalie Hale.

- Encantados. – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Mi madre me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia la mesa. Cenamos los ocho, hablando animadamente, contándonos lo que habíamos echo ese día, y escuchando la historia de cómo se conocieron Alice y Jasper, gracias a una amiga.

Me sonaba la cara de los hermanos porque habíamos ido al mismo instituto. Me fijé que, mientras Alice contaba su historia, Emmett y la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, no dejaban de echarse miraditas. No pude evitar soltar una risita que tuve que disimular con un ataque de tos nada creíble.

La cena terminó bastante tarde, por lo que esa noche todos nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de mis padres, incluidos los Hale. Rosalie, Alice y Emmett y Jasper harían lo propio en mi dormitorio, conmigo. Tardamos un par de horas en quedarnos dormidos, ya que Emmett no dejó de hacer preguntas a Jasper sobre su relación con nuestra hermana.

Cuando al fin Emmett se quedó dormido, Jasper respiró tranquilo y también se durmió. Yo estaba empezando a coger el sueño cuando oí la puerta del dormitorio abrirse.

- Tanya? – pregunté en un susurro.

- Si. Puedo pasar? – dijo ya entrando en el dormitorio. Se acercó a mi cama lentamente y se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándose a mi cintura.

- No puedes dormir?

- No. Y tú?

- Estaba en ello. – dije acariciando su pelo.

- Perdona.

- Bueno, ahora podremos dormir los dos. – pasé mi brazo por debajo de su cabeza y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol iluminó la habitación. Abrí los ojos lentamente y alcé la cabeza para mirar a mí alrededor. Jasper y Emmett seguían durmiendo, pero no estaban solos. Alice dormía abrazada a su chico, mientras que Rosalie dormía abrazada a Emmett.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, despertándonos del todo a los seis. Mi padre se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y, cuando llegó mi madre y nos vio a los seis, ambos empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

- El desayuno está listo. – dijo mi madre, y ella y mi padre volvieron a marcharse.

Los seis nos incorporamos y empezamos a reír. "Vaya panorama."

El desayuno estaba ya en la mesa cuando bajamos. Durante todo el rato, no dejamos de mirarnos unos a otros, intentando disimular la risa que nos estaba entrando. Mis padres fueron los primeros en estallar en carcajadas, y los demás nos unimos a sus risas.

Tenía una gran suerte al tener unos padres como ellos. Eran de los más comprensivos.

Emmett nos llevó a Tanya y a mí a mi apartamento. Cuando subí el último escalón, encontramos a alguien en la puerta de mi casa. Un niño.

- Hola Edward! – gritó Charlie, viniendo a abrazarme.

- Que pasa chaval.

- Mi hermana ha salido unos minutos y he venido a verte.

- Ah!

- Hola Tanya.

- Hola Charlie. Llevas mucho en la puerta? – dijo Tanya.

- Diez minutos. Es que me he dejado las llaves dentro y no he podido entrar en casa. – dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

- Vamos, entra. – abrí la puerta y los tres entramos en mi casa.

Nos pusimos los tres a pintar el salón. Apartamos los pocos muebles que tenía y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Estuvimos media hora pintando antes de que sonara el timbre. Tanya fue quien abrió la puerta y estuvo hablando con la persona que había llamado al timbre.

_- Charlie, vamos. – dijo la sexy y dulce voz de mi vecina._

_- Ya voy. Adiós Edward._

- Adiós Charlie. Nos vemos. – dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón, pero no alcancé a ver la cara de la hermana de Charlie, pero pude seguir oyéndoles hablar a los dos.

_- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, señorito. Llevo media hora buscándote. _

_- Es que me quedé encerrado fuera._

_- Y porque saliste?_

_- Quería saludar a Edward._

_- Bueno, pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca más. – su voz sonaba triste, y yo me sentí culpable._

_- Perdona Bella. Te dejé una nota._

_- Me puse tan nerviosa que no la vi hasta hace un par de minutos._

_- Perdóname. Nunca más volveré a desobedecer. – el chico parecía arrepentido de verdad._

Puse la radio a suficiente volumen como para no seguir escuchando. Me sentía culpable por no haberme preocupado de ver si la hermana de Charlie había vuelto a casa para avisarle de donde estaba el chaval. "Tendré que hablar con ella."

Tanya vino a mi encuentro y me besó brevemente antes de seguir pintando la pared que había al lado de la que estaba pintando yo. Dejamos el techo por pintar y cocinamos algo para cenar, con las pocas cosas que tenía en la nevera. "Definitivamente, necesito ir a hacer la compra."

No nos molestamos en volver a poner la mesa en el salón, pusimos una manta en el suelo y comimos sobre ella.

- Me gusta como te está quedando el piso. – dijo cogiendo algo de carne de mi plato. – tu vecina parecía preocupada. Me sabe mal no haber estado alerta por si volvía a casa.

- A mi también. – dije cogiendo yo ahora comida de su plato.

- Edward… - dijo con tono cantarín.

- Dime… - le respondí en el mismo tono, sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Su mirada me decía que estaba tramando algo.

No me hizo preguntarle nada. Tanya apartó los platos de en medio y se arrodilló delante de mío, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Te quiero mucho Edward. – dijo con una mirada que no supe descifrar. – siempre te he querido.

- Yo también, Tanya. – dije tumbándome sobre ella, aguantando el peso con mis manos, mientras ella empezaba a liberarnos de la ropa.

Nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el suelo. Ya se había echo de noche. Me puse en pie, me puse los pantalones, cogí a Tanya en brazos y la llevé hacia mi cama, donde la dejé suavemente. Le quité la camiseta con delicadeza, le puse sus braguitas y la dejé en ropa interior. La cubrí con la sábana y volví al salón, donde aún estaban sus pantalones tirados por el suelo. Dejé su ropa sobre una silla y recogí los platos y la manta.

Al cabo de media hora, estaba en la cama, junto a Tanya, intentando sumirme en un sueño profundo que no logré alcanzar, pero al menos logré dormir unas horas.

Tanya me despertó besando mi cuello y acariciando mi pecho.

- Que hora es? – dije poniéndome de lado, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo.

- Las diez.

- Ah!

- He oído que tus vecinos ya están despiertos. He pensado que deberíamos hablar con la hermana del chico.

- Tienes razón. Vayamos.

Nos levantamos de la cama y, después de tomarme el café que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, fuimos a vestirnos y fuimos hacia la casa de los Swan.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. **

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que haya estado bien.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, Edward y Bella al fin se conocerán.**

**Respecto a la pregunta que algunas me hicisteis, Edward y Bella tienen 22 años. Creo que más adelante lo digo, pero así ya podréis imaginarlos. Bueno, pues ya sabéis como contactar conmigo ante cualquier, duda, pregunta, comentario…**

**Nos leemos guapis!**


	3. El primer encuentro

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

…**.**

3. EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO.

Tanya me cogió de la mano y, con la mano que me quedaba libre, llamé al timbre. Esperamos pacientemente durante un par de minutos hasta que nos abrieron la puerta.

- Buenos días Edward! Buenos días Tanya!

- Buenos días Charlie. – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. – Está tu hermana? Queríamos hablar con ella. – dije mirando al chico.

- Si. Está desayunando con Jacob, pero pasad. – Charlie abrió la puerta del todo y nos dejó entrar.

Seguimos al muchacho por el estrecho pasillo hasta el iluminado salón en el que había dos personas. Un chico de piel morena y una chica de piel muy clara.

- Charlie, quien era? – preguntó sin mirarnos, ya que nos estaba dando la espalda.

- Son mis amigos Edward y Tanya.

- Son? – la muchacha se dio la vuelta y se nos quedó mirando.

No se exactamente lo que me pasó en ese momento, pero sentí como un ligero mareo y sin darme cuenta, apreté demasiado la mano de Tanya. La chica me miraba extrañada, pero yo no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. "Es preciosa."

- Bella, él es Edward, el nuevo vecino.

- Él es Edward? Y el muchacho con el que hablé el otro día?

- Ese era mi hermano Emmett. Me está ayudando con el piso. – dije intentando dejar de mirarle, pero no podía.

- Soy Bella, por cierto. – dijo acercándose a nosotros y estrechamos nuestras manos. Sentí un escalofrío al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la mía. – lamento las molestias.

- Como ya te dije por teléfono, no es nada. Nos lo hemos pasado bien. – dije mirando al chico, que me sonreía agradecido. – Pero lamento lo del susto de ayer.

- Tranquilo, ya está. – dijo soltando mi mano lentamente. – Éste es Jacob. – dijo señalando hacia atrás, y el muchacho vino a saludarnos.

- Bueno, solo hemos venido a disculparnos por lo de ayer. – dijo Tanya, estrechando mi mano con fuerza, lo que hizo que reaccionara. – Ya nos vamos. No queremos molestar.

- Si, debemos irnos. – dije, aunque no era del todo consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Charlie nos acompañó a la puerta y me preguntó si podía venir a casa a pintar esa tarde, alegando que no quería pasarse la tarde en casa viendo como Jacob y su hermana se metían mano. Sus palabras provocaron en mi un malestar que nunca había sentido. Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón, aunque no entendía el porque. "Es preciosa."

- Claro, chico. – dije.

Me despedí de Tanya en el rellano, estrechándola entre mis brazos, besándola con una pasión que no sabía de donde salía. En ese momento solo quería estar solo.

En cuanto me metí en casa, me fui directo a la cama, de la que solo me levanté para abrir la puerta cuando el chaval llamó al timbre.

Me ayudó a terminar de pintar el salón y empezamos con la cocina.

- Oye Charlie, tu hermana sabe que estás aquí?

- Si.

- Charlie? – "no me lo creo."

- No. – reconoció.

- Va, bájate de la escalera.

Cogí a Charlie de la mano y tiré de él hacia el rellano de la escalera, llamé al timbre y la puerta se abrió al momento.

- Charlie! – exclamó mi vecina.

- Ten. – dije poniendo la mano del chico en la mano de su hermana. – pensaba que te había dicho que iba a venir a mi casa. Acabo de saber que no sabías nada.

- Iba a ir a tu casa a buscarlo. Ya me imaginé que estaría allí, pero gracias por traerle. – dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sonreír a mi también.

- Perdona Edward. – el chico parecía estar avergonzado.

- Tranquilo Charlie, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

- Lo prometo.

- Bueno, voy a recoger las cosas. – dije yendo hacia mi puerta. – Adiós.

Tal y como había echo esa mañana, me fui directo a la cama, aunque fui una mala idea. En cuanto cerré los ojos, el rostro de mi vecina apareció en mi mente. Sonreía, pero no me sonreía a mí. El rostro de un muchacho apareció a su lado. Un rostro que despertó unos sentimientos en mi interior. Algo que nunca antes había sentido. Estaba celoso.

El timbre llevaba sonando un buen rato, por lo que acabé decidiendo levantarme para ir a ver que era lo que sucedía. Abrí la puerta, aun con los ojos medio cerrados, por lo que me costó ver quien era la persona que estaba llamando.

- Bella? que hora es? Ya es de día? – dije dándome la vuelta. Miré por la ventana y confirmé que aun no había amanecido.

- Lo siento mucho, Edward, pero tengo que salir corriendo. Ha pasado algo y tengo que marcharme corriendo. No te hubiera despertado si no fuera algo importante. – su voz era temblorosa, y se la veía muy nerviosa.

- Y Charlie?

- En la cama.

- Voy a traerle. – dije saliendo al rellano.

- Acaba de dormirse. – dijo deteniéndome, poniendo su mano en mi pecho. – puedes quedarte tú?

- En tu casa? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Te lo compensaré.

- Tranquila Bella. – salí de la casa con las llaves en la mano y entré en la casa de mis vecinos.

- Gracias Edward. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho corriendo.

Me quedé paralizado en medio del pasillo, con la mano en la mejilla en la que me había besado. Entonces me di cuenta de que iba descalzo y con unos pantalones demasiado cortos. Y a saber los pelos que llevaría.

Fui mirando los dormitorios hasta encontrar en el Charlie, que dormía placidamente. Fui hacia el salón y me dejé caer en el sofá, donde me quedé dormido después de ver que eran las tres de la mañana. "Que habrá pasado para que Bella haya tenido que marcharse a éstas horas?"

No era la primera vez, aunque no por eso era menos extraño.

La luz del sol me despertó cuando empezó a darme en los ojos, aunque pronto la luz desapareció. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Bella, que estaba corriendo la cortina de la ventana que tenía delante.

- Siento haberte despertado.

- No pasa nada. – dije sentándome. Tenía una manta encima y me cubrí con ella hasta el cuello. – Que ha pasado? – no pude evitar preguntar.

Bella se quedó callada unos segundos y desvió la mirada de mí.

- Perdona Bella. No quiero meterme en asuntos que no me atañen.

- Tienes derecho a saberlo, ya que he tenido que marcharme dos días y has tenido que quedarte cuidando de mi hermano. – bella siguió sin mirarme pero continuó hablando, aunque la voz apenas le salía. – Mi padre está en el hospital, enfermo, los médicos me han llamado esta noche porque creían que iba a dejarnos.

- Lo siento mucho. Es una situación terrible. – no pude evitar acercar mi mano a la suya, y gracias a dios que ella no la alejó, sino que estrechó su mano a la mía. – Charlie lo sabe? – dije sentándome en el sofá, dejándole un sitio a mi lado.

- Sabe que está enfermo, pero no que puede morir cualquier día de estos. Yo quiero decírselo, pero mi padre me ha hecho prometerle que no lo haría. – Bella se sentó a mi lado y se me quedó mirando. – pero es que tiene derecho a saberlo. A estar preparado.

- Tú padre solo quiere protegerle.

- Ya lo se. – dijo. Vi como intentaba contener las lágrimas y no pude evitar abrazarla.

No acababa de comprender que era lo que me había llevado a hacerlo, pero sentí un gran alivio al sentir sus brazos, correspondiendo a mi abrazo. No dije nada. Dejé que llorara, que se desahogara, ya que se notaba que lo necesitaba.

- Bella, que pasa? – la voz de Charlie hizo que Bella me soltara para secarse las lágrimas. – Bella?

- No pasa nada cariño. Ven.

Bella sentó a Charlie sobre sus rodillas y le besó la mejilla. Empezaba a sentir que sobraba, así que me puse en pie, pero una suave mano sujetó la mía.

- Gracias, Edward.

- No ha sido nada Bella. Llámame en cuanto necesites que vuelva a quedarme con Charlie.

- No me refería a eso.

- Ya lo se.

Dejé atrás a los hermanos Swan y volví a mi casa. Me puse mis zapatillas de deporte, una camiseta y me marché. Necesitaba respirar.

Fui al parque a correr. Solía correr cuando necesitaba despejar mi mente, y en esos momentos tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Bella lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Tenía mucha presión sobre ella, aunque seguramente que el tener a su chico a su lado le ayudaba bastante.

Estaba siendo muy egoísta al pensar en que Bella tenía novio, cundo ella lo estaba pasando tan mal.

Volví a casa cuando sentí que las fuerzas me abandonaban. Llevaba más de dos horas corriendo, y empezaba a estar cansado. En cuanto puse un pie en casa, me fui directo a la ducha. El agua caliente me relajó bastante. Pude oír la voz de Bella, que hablaba sin obtener respuesta. "Debe de estar hablando por teléfono."

Hablaba con dulzura con alguien. Su voz me hizo sonreír y su imagen volvió a mi mente. Estaba empezando a sentir calor. Un calor que no era causado por el agua caliente, por lo que tuve que poner el agua fría. Tenía que relajar mis músculos. Todos ellos.

En cuanto me vestí, fui a comer algo, ya que llevaba un día sin comer, y mi estómago estaba empezando a reclamar comida. Abrí la nevera y me fijé en que no había casi nada. Una botella de leche, un par de naranjas y media lechuga. "Definitivamente, tengo que ir a hacer la compra."

Cogí mi cartera, las llaves, y me marché. Justo en el portal, encontré a Bella, que también se marchaba. No estaba sola. Su chico y su hermano la acompañaban.

- Hola.

- Hola Edward. Jacob va a llevarme al zoo. – dijo Charlie con manifiesta emoción.

- Eso es genial. Haz muchas fotos. – dije señalando la cámara de fotos que llevaba colgada del cuello.

- Bueno, nos vamos. – dijo el tal Jacob, que dio un beso a Bella en los labios. – Adiós Bella. Adiós Edward.

- Adiós.

Jacob cogió a Charlie de la mano y se marcharon. Bella y yo salimos juntos del portal a los pocos minutos.

- Vas a ir al hospital?

- No. Voy a ir esta noche. Y tú? Vas a dar una vuelta?

- Tenía la intención de ir a comprar. Tengo la nevera vacía. – dije sonriendo. – Nos vemos.

- Espera. Yo también voy a comprar. Te llevo. – dijo enseñándome las llaves de su coche. – así podrás cargar.

Dudé unos minutos, pero acabé aceptando. Nos montamos en su monovolumen y fuimos hacia un supermercado que estaba un poco alejado de la gran ciudad.

- Has comido? – preguntó mientras entrábamos en el supermercado.

- Aun no.

- Pues vamos.

- A donde?

- A comer. Yo tampoco he comido todavía.

Dudé de nuevo ante la invitación, pero me fijé en sus ojos y no pude negarme. Fuimos hacia un pequeño restaurante que estaba pegado al súper mercado y comimos allí.

- Gracias por lo de anoche y por lo de ésta mañana.

- Ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada. – dije sin poder mirarla directamente.

- Aun así. No hace ni una semana que nos conocemos y ya me tratas como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

- Tú haces que te trate así. – dije, aunque me arrepentí. No sabía como había podido mal interpretar mis palabras. – No puedo evitar sentir que necesitas apoyo y cariño, y mi corazón me invita a dártelo. "Así no has arreglado nada."

Bella pareció sonrojarse y ello provocó que me avergonzara por mis palabras.

- Charlie te adora.

- Yo también le adoro. Es un chaval estupendo.

- Si, lo es. Sabes que me ha pedido que le lleve a la peluquería para que le corte el pelo y hacerse unas mechas? Creo que quiere parecerse a ti. – dijo entre risas.

- No se como reaccionar ante eso. Ya se le pasará.

- Puede.

- Quieres que me quede esta noche con él?

- Te lo agradecería.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a comer, ambos con un carrito cada uno, que acabaron llenos hasta arriba.

…**.**

**Ya se que he tardado, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque solo sea un poquito.**

**Bueno, como ya sabéis, podéis comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario o sugerencia.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**


	4. Paño de lágrimas

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

…**.**

4. PAÑO DE LÁGRIMAS.

Llegamos a casa a media tarde. Suerte que Bella me había llevado en coche, porque sino no hubiera podido cargar con toda la compra.

Me lo pasé muy bien esa tarde. Demasiado bien. Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando y riendo, contándonos como eran nuestras vidas. Le hablé de la universidad, de la familia y de Tanya. Ella también me habló de su familia, de la universidad y de su novio Jacob. Ambos estábamos en el último curso de nuestras respectivas carreras y al año siguiente ya nos iba a tocar trabajar de lo nuestro.

Yo aun no tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer al terminar ese año, aunque ya empezaba a tener un idea. Estaba estudiando medicina y, después de oír a Bella hablar de su padre y de la enfermedad que se estaba llevando su vida, tenía cada vez más ganas de estudiar oncología. Quería poder hacer algo para ayudar a los enfermos de cáncer.

Coloqué la compra en la nevera y la despensa y continué pintando la cocina, ya que solo me quedaba una pared. Cuando terminé, ya había oscurecido. Bella trajo a Charlie a los pocos minutos y se marchó al hospital. Charlie ya venía con el pijama puesto y se fue directo a la cama.

Tanya me llamó por teléfono y estuve un buen rato hablando con ella. Estaba un poco rara, pero no me quiso decir que era lo que le pasaba., por lo que decidí que, cuando Bella se llevara a Charlie a casa, iría a verla. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que algo estaba sucediendo.

Bella vino a buscar a Charlie al amanecer. Me di una ducha rápida y me marché. Fui a pie hacia el apartamento que Tanya compartía con una de sus hermanas, pero no estaba allí. Irina, su hermana, no quiso decirme donde estaba Tanya. Se la veía triste, lo que confirmó mis sospechas.

- Irina, dime que pasa.

- Yo no debería contártelo.

- Pero le pasa algo a Tanya. Hace un par de días que no la veo y anoche hablamos por teléfono y la noté algo extraña.

- Está enferma, Edward. Tú eres médico, debiste darte cuenta. – dijo, aunque no era un reproche.

- Pero que es lo que le pasa? – ya apenas me salía la voz. Me temía lo peor.

- Anoche tuvieron que ingresarla. – dijo empezando a llorar. – Empezó a vomitar sangre y se desmayó. Me dijo que no te dijera nada.

"Madre mía. Pero que es lo que le pasa?"

- Tiene cáncer, Edward. Creo que va a morir.

- Tanya tiene cáncer y no me lo dice? – sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. "No puede ser verdad. Tiene que ser una pesadilla."

Tanya, enferma, y no me lo había dicho. Llevábamos cinco años juntos, y a saber el tiempo que llevaba enferma.

- Cuanto tiempo hace que está enferma?

No me respondió. Continuó llorando, con las manos sobre su rostro.

- Irina.

- Seis meses, o más, no lo se. Estuvo en tratamiento cuando te dijo que nos íbamos a Europa de vacaciones. Lo siento Edward. – dijo cogiendo mi mano, pero me alejé de ella en cuanto sentí el roce de su piel.

Sentí el corazón detenerse y como si miles de agujas lo atravesaran sin piedad. Mi Tanya.

Salí corriendo de allí y me fui al hospital más cercano. Tenía que estar allí. Pregunté por ella en recepción y, al ver mi cara y sentir mi voz llena de miedo y dolor, la recepcionista me acompañó a una de las habitaciones del ala de oncología.

Tanya estaba en una habitación que compartía con otra persona, aunque no pude ver quien era, ya que una cortina separaba ambas camas. Me senté en una silla que había al lado de la cama de Tanya, cogí su mano y empecé a llorar de nuevo. Tanya se despertó a los pocos minutos y me miró con una extraña mezcla de miedo y tristeza.

- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

- No podía. No quería verte sufrir. – dijo con voz calmada.

- Pero la que sufrías eras tú, y yo no lo sabía. Podría haber estado a tu lado.

- Eso era exactamente lo que no quería.

- No digas eso.

Vi como los ojos de Tanya se cerraban y me entró en pánico.

- Tanya, no te vayas por favor, no me dejes.

Tanya no reaccionó. Me puse de pie y me abracé a ella, llorando aun con más fuerza.

- Tanya, despierta!

Estaba empezando a gritar, pero no podía evitarlo. Tanya se marchaba y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Alguien paso del otro lado de la cortina y me abrazó, apartándome de mi Tanya. Me abracé al desconocido mientras un par de médicos, que tomaron el pulso de mi Tanya y la cubrieron con una sábana.

- No! – grité de nuevo, aun abrazado a la persona que me había separado de mi Tanya. – Tanya por favor.

Una mano acariciaba mi espalda, susurrando algo en mi oído, pero no oía nada.

- No os la llevéis. – dije, aunque en un susurro apenas audible. Ya no me salía la voz.

- Déjala ir. – susurró de nuevo la dulce voz.

Hasta ese momento no me había fijado en quien era la chica que me estaba abrazando.

- Se ha ido, Bella.

- Lo se, lo se.

Abracé aun con más fuerza a la que se había convertido en mi amiga. Sus brazos eran reconfortantes, pero no lo suficiente.

- Yo no sabía nada. No pude estar a su lado.

- Ya lo se.

- Lo sabes? – me alejé de Bella, puse mis manos sobres sus hombros y la miré a los ojos. También estaba llorando. – lo sabes? – repetí, ahora con otro tipo de dolor en la voz.

- Edward, le prometí que no te lo diría. No podía traicionarla.

- Pero a mí si. – no era una pregunta.

Me alejé de ella y salí de la habitación. No controlaba hacia donde iba, mis piernas actuaban por si solas. Cuando me di cuenta, había llegado al parque, al lugar favorito de Tanya. Donde nos habíamos besado por primera vez. Me senté en un banco que había frente al lago y me quedé ahí sentado, mirando a la nada, hasta que la noche cayó sobre mí.

No tenía a donde ir. No quería volver a casa. No quería tener que encontrarme con Bella. Ella sabía lo de Tanya, pero no me lo había contado. A pesar de lo que había empezado a sentir por ella, ahora no siquiera podía mirarla a la cara.

Llamé a Emmett y le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No me dijo nada durante todo el camino, ya que se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de hablar, pero en cuanto estuvimos frente a la puerta de casa, me abrazó sin dar explicaciones.

- Tanya ha muerto, Emmett. Estaba enferma y no me lo había dicho. Dime que no lo sabías. – supliqué. "Otra traición no, por favor."

- Irina llamó hace un rato. Antes de que me llamaras tú. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Ignoré sus palabras y le abracé con más fuerza.

- Bella lo sabía.

- También me llamó. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieras hacer.

- No quiero ir a casa hoy.

- No tienes porque hacerlo. – dijo ahora con su mano sobre mi brazo. – Vamos, estás todos preocupados.

Emmett abrió la puerta y me acompañó al salón de la casa. Me senté en el sofá, solo, aunque la soledad no duró mucho. Todos vinieron a abrazarme y me obligaron a comer algo, aunque en mi estómago no había lugar para la comida.

Me acosté en la cama de Emmett y nadie vino a molestarme. Estaba agotado, aunque no quería cerrar los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía, veía a Tanya segundos antes de dejarme, seguida de la imagen de Bella.

- Eddie?

- Hola Alice.

- Has dormido algo? – sentí como la cama se hundía bajo el peso de mi hermana.

- No. No quiero cerrar los ojos.

- Tienes que descansar. – se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

- Cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo.

- Eso no es malo.

- La veo morir.

- Eso si es malo. – dijo. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio y, a los pocos segundos, habló de nuevo. – Edward, no te pido que la olvides. Ninguno de nosotros la olvidará. Sabes que ella fue quien me presentó a Jasper?

- No. No lo sabía.

- Habíamos ido a desayunar. Me fijé en que Jasper no dejaba de mirarnos. Tanya me dijo que fuera a hablar con él, pero no me atreví. Así que ella se levantó, fue hacia Jasper y lo trajo a nuestra mesa. Empezamos a salir al día siguiente.

La historia de Alice me hizo sonreír. Tanya era muy atrevida y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo.

- Me alegra verte sonreír. – dijo besando mi mejilla. – Vamos, te llevo a casa, vale?

- No quiero.

- Edward. Tanya no te contó lo suyo para que no estuvieras como estás ahora. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – vamos, me quedaré ésta noche contigo.

- Y que pasa con Jasper?

- Él también vendrá.

- Vale. – me rendí.

Alice se levantó de la cama y tiró de mí, levantándome también de la cama. Jasper nos esperaba en el coche. En cuanto me vio, sonrió levemente, dándome ánimos, gesto que le agradecí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Alice y Jasper me obligaron a terminar de pintar. Obviamente, querían que me mantuviera ocupado. Lo consiguieron hasta que el timbre empezó a sonar. Alice fue quien abrió y pronto vino a buscarme.

- Preguntan por ti.

- Quien es?

- Un niño.

Fui hacia la puerta con calma, pero allí no había ningún niño, sino Bella.

- No puedo quedarme con Charlie esta noche. – dije sin darle tiempo a hablar.

- No venía a pedirte eso. Solo quería ver como estás.

- Mal.

- Lo imaginaba.

- Ya está? Estoy algo ocupado.

Bella abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Estuvimos unos segundos sin decir nada y terminé cerrando la puerta. Me di la vuelta, para volver con Alice y Jasper, pero no pude avanzar. Alice estaba detrás de mí y, sin decir palabra alguna, me dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada.

- Eres un capullo! – gritó enfadada. Yo nunca la había visto enfadada.

- De que vas?

- Como puedes tratarla así? Está preocupada.

- Tú no sabes nada, Alice, así que no te metas en esto. Me voy a dormir. – dije, aunque Alice me empujó con fuerza hacia la puerta.

- Vas a ir a hablar con ella.

- No.

- Edward!

- No!

Salí de la casa, sí, pero me marché hacia la calle. "Como puede Alice hablarme así? Ella era la mejor amiga de mi Tanya."

Sin darme cuenta, terminé apareciendo en el parque. Fui al lago de nuevo, sentándome en el mismo banco que el día anterior. En mi mente solo apareció Bella y lo que había sucedido hacía ya una hora. "Que le diría Tanya para que Bella no me contara nada?"

Estuve un buen rato pensando en ello. Bella había aparecido del otro lado de la cortina, por lo que debía de estar en el hospital visitando a alguien.

Recordé lo que me había contado sobre su padre. Él estaba enfermo de cáncer y se estaba muriendo. "La he cagado."

…**.**

**Como todas pedíais, Tanya se fue, aunque no de una forma muy bonita. Me entristecí mucho con lo que le sucedió, y con el dolor que le ha causado a Edward. Y, al final, se ha dado cuenta de algo muy importante. El dolor no debe hacer que te apartes de las personas que te quieren, puede que haya algo más.**

**Ya sabéis que podéis comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda, comentario…**

**Pd: tengo nueva historia, y aun mucho enredo amoroso, más que un culebrón. Leedla y me decís que tal. Jeje. Espero que os guste. Que conste que, en el fondo, es una historia Renesmee x Jacob. Como siempre. Se llama Conociendo el amor.**

**Nos leemos, guapis. **

**Besitos.**


	5. Hacer de tripas corazón

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

…**.**

5. HACER DE TRIPAS CORAZÓN.

Salí corriendo del parque y me fui hacia el hospital. Pregunté en la recepción por Charlie Swan y me dijo lo que esperaba oír, aunque no lo deseara. Charlie Swan había fallecido hacía dos días. Había muerto, según lo que me dijo la enfermera, minutos antes que Tanya. "Soy un completo y total capullo."

Bella me había consolado cuando Tanya murió, escondiendo su propio dolor. Estaba llorando por Tanya cuando debía estar llorando a su padre, y yo le había despreciado.

Estaba empezando a marearme. Se me hizo un enorme nudo en la garganta que me impedía respirar. Había tratado como basura a la única persona en la que podía confiar. A la chica que me había robado el corazón, a pesar del inmenso amor que sentía por Tanya. "Soy lo peor que puede haber en éste mundo."

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y lo cogí al momento, a pesar de que no conocía el número.

- Diga? – respondí saliendo del hospital y me senté en un banco.

_- Edward._

- Charlie?

_- Edward, no encuentro a Bella._

- Como? – me puse en pie de un salto, asustado por si le había pasado algo a Bella.

_- Edward, papá a muerto. Bella me llevó a verle para despedirme. Esta noche me quedé en casa de Jacob y, cuando ésta mañana volvíamos a casa, ya no estaba. Lleva horas fuera. – dijo alarmado._

- Donde crees que puede estar?

_- No lo se. En el cementerio, a lo mejor. Enterramos a papá anoche._

- Voy a ir a buscarla. Gracias por llamar.

_- Gracias Edward._

Ambos colgamos el teléfono y eché a correr hacia el cementerio. Tardé diez minutos en llegar, corriendo sin pararme a respirar. Efectivamente, Bella estaba allí, arrodillada frente a una lápida.

Dudé si acercarme a ella o no. Después de lo que le había dicho y de cómo la había tratado, merecía su absoluto rechazo.

- Se que estás ahí. – dijo sin moverse ni un milímetro, parecía una estatua.

- Bella, yo…

- Tú nada. Quiero estar sola.

- Siento lo de esta mañana, y lo de ayer. Yo no sabía…

- Me da igual, Edward. Hice una promesa y suelo cumplir lo que prometo. Vete, por favor.

Cogí aire, cerré los ojos y avancé, acortando la poca distancia que me separaba de Bella. puse una mano sobre su hombro, pero se puso en pie en ese momento y se alejó de mi. Se dio la vuelta y me quedé boquiabierto al ver su rostro. Tenía los ojos tan rojos e hinchados que apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos.

- Charlie me llamó. Está preocupado por ti.

- Algo más? – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva, tal y como yo había echo esa mañana. No respondí. – entonces vete. No quiero verte.

- Lo siento. – dije de nuevo, como si ello sirviera de algo.

- Es tarde. – dijo antes de alejarse de mí.

Me quedé solo frente a la tumba de Charlie Swan, que había muerto a los cuarenta y dos años. Ver su tumba me recordó que a Tanya la iban a enterrar en unas pocas horas, por la mañana.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo. Era Alice, que estaba preocupada, y me pidió que volviera a casa. Pedí un taxi y volví a casa. En cuanto abrí la puerta, Alice vino corriendo a abrazarme.

- Perdóname por haberte insultado.

- Me lo merecía.

- Hablaste con Bella?

- Me odia Alice, y con razón.

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, al lado de Jasper, y le conté lo sucedido. Alice me abrazó de nuevo y sentí como Jasper ponía su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Hablaré con ella. – dijo mi hermana.

- No Alice. Tiempo al tiempo.

- Vale. Empiezas la universidad en un paz de días, no?

- Si.

- Bien, así podrás despejarte. Y ahora, a dormir.

Los tres nos pusimos de pie sin decir nada y nos fuimos a la cama. Tal y como esperaba, no pude dormir en toda la noche. Empecé a coger el sueño cuando Alice vino a despertarme. Había llegado el momento. Me vestí y nos marchamos al cementerio en el coche de mi hermana.

Allí nos encontramos con mi familia y con las hermanas de Tanya, a las que abracé en cuanto las vi. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos en ese momento, y no pude detenerlas en toda la mañana, ni siquiera cuando volvía a estar en casa. Nada más poner un pie en mi casa, solo, me fui a la cama. Conseguí dormir un par de horas, dos horas que me sentaron bastante bien.

Cuando iba hacia la nevera, vi como un papel pasaba por debajo de la puerta. Cuando abrí la puerta, no encontré a nadie. Cogí el papel, fui hacia el sofá y empecé a leer.

_Querido Edward._

_Si lees esta carta es que ya no estoy a tu lado._

_Lamento mucho no haberte contado lo de mi enfermedad, pero es que no quería verte sufrir por mí. _

_Quiero que sepas que los cinco años que hemos estado juntos, han sido los mejores años de mi vida. Te amo, y eso no cambiará aunque no esté contigo._

_Espero haberte hecho feliz._

_Edward, se que has empezado a sentir algo por Bella. No digo que te hayas enamorado, pero si me he dado cuenta de que sientes mucho cariño por ella. Por eso le he dado ésta carta. _

_Le he pedido… bueno, le he hecho prometer que no te contaría lo de mi enfermedad. Ah! Es que Bella me pilló en el hospital cuando fue a visitar a su padre. Ella me pidió que te lo contara, pero me negué._

_Por favor, no te enfades con ella._

Sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Me sequé las lágrimas con los puños y volví a mirar la carta. "Aun no me creo que haya sido tan imbécil con ella."

La carta solo tenía un par de frases más, aunque tenía los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas, que no alcanzaba a leer lo que ponía. Tuve que secarme los ojos con la camiseta para poder terminar de leer lo que Tanya había escrito con su perfecta y esbelta escritura.

_Haz feliz a Bella como me has hecho feliz a mi. Ambos os lo merecéis, y os necesitáis en éstos momentos tan difíciles. Su padre acaba de morir y te necesita a su lado._

El leer esas palabras me hicieron amar aun más a Tanya. Pensando en mi felicidad cuando ella estaba sufriendo. Sabiendo que podía morir en cualquier momento.

- Siempre te amaré, Tanya. – dije antes de tumbarme en el sofá, abrazado a la carta de Tanya. El papel olía a su perfume.

"Así que Bella es quien ha pasado la carta por debajo de la puerta."

Me quedé dormido a los pocos segundos, cansado de tanto llorar.

No comí.

No cené.

Solo me levanté cuando el despertador comenzaba a sonar. En menos de una hora, empezaba mi primera clase en la universidad. Ese día tenía que matricularme para el próximo año. Había tomado una decisión. Iba a estudiar oncología.

Mientras iba a pie hacia el campus, recibí una llamada del taller. Mi coche estaría listo esa misma tarde.

Las clases fueron mejor de lo que yo esperaba. En cuanto terminé las clases ese día, fui al taller en busca de mi coche. "Al fin."

Aparqué al lado de casa y en cuanto subí, me fui directo a la nevera. Me moría de hambre. No había comido en todo el día.

Esa tarde también empezaba a trabajar en el restaurante. En cuanto llegué allí, mis compañeros y amigos vinieron a recibirme. Uno de ellos era mi mejor amigo y él les había contado a los demás lo de Tanya.

- Siento no haber podido ir al funeral. – me dijo dejándome sin aire con el abrazo que me estaba dando.

- No estabas en la ciudad. No te preocupes James.

- Bueno Edward. Hoy empiezan a trabajar un par de chicas. El jefe me ha dicho que cada uno acompañe a una de ella, para enseñarles como trabajamos.

- Muy bien.

- Te toca cocina.

- Vale. – cogí una camisa, de las que suelen llevar los cocineros, y me la puse encima de la camisa de camarero.

- Te puedes manchar igual.

- Vale. Ahora me iré a cambiar.

- Le diré a la chica que vaya hacia allí. Yo me quedo con la pelirroja! – dijo alzando l voz, marchándose hacia el comedor.

Yo me fui hacia un pequeño despacho, en el que solíamos cambiarnos de ropa. Me quité las dos camisas y colgué la de camarero en la percha que llevaba mi nombre en el momento en que se abría la puerta. Me volví para mirar quien había entrado y se me cayó la camisa de las manos. "No puede ser."

- Bella?

Ella no respondió. Parecía tan sorprendida como yo.

- Que haces aquí?

- James me dijo que aquí encontraría a mi compañero. – me hablaba, si, pero no me miraba.

- Trabajas aquí? – cada vez alucinaba más.

- Hoy es mi primer día. – dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir del despacho.

Estuve varios minutos sin moverme, hasta que apareció James, que cogió mi camisa del suelo y me la dio.

- Edward, has visto a Bella? Está como un tren.

- Eh?

- Tío, que te pasa?

- Nada, vamos. – me puse la camisa y ambos fuimos hacia donde estaba Bella hablando con una chica pelirroja.

James me presentó a la chica. Me dijo que se llamaba Victoria, que tenía veinte años y que estaba estudiando el segundo curso de antropología. Ella nos contó que había empezado a trabajar porque quería marcharse de la casa de sus padres. James le preguntó a Bella porque quería ella trabajar, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna.

El jefe entró en la cocina, saludó a las chicas y nos puso a trabajar. Ya había abierto el restaurante. Hice de tripas corazón, cogí a Bella de la mano y le enseñé la cocina. A los quince minutos de ruta turística por la cocina, llegó el primer pedido de la tarde.

Intenté entablar conversación con ella, pero Bella solo me hablaba para preguntar cosas del trabajo. Me dolía ver hasta donde nos había llevado mi estupidez y falta de madurez.

- Como está Charlie? – dije en un momento de descanso.

- Bastante bien. Jacob le tiene bastante distraído.

- Me alegro. Y tú, como estás?

- Perfecta, no lo ves? – James entró en ese momento en la cocina y Bella se alejó de mí sin decir nada más.

Durante el siguiente mes los días sucedieron de la misma manera. Por la mañana iba a la universidad. Comía. Iba a trabajar, donde cenaba. Me iba a dormir. Y por la mañana, de nuevo a la universidad.

Los fines de semana iba a casa de mis padres y dormía allí los sábados por la noche. Todos estaban bastante pendientes de mí, aunque no me agobiaban y me dejaban mi espacio, lo cual agradecía.

Ese mes, en el trabajo, nos tocaba servir mesas a Bella, Mike Newton y a mí. No podía evitar fijarme en que Mike no dejaba de tirarle los tejos a Bella, lo que me ponía de los nervios. "Maldito idiota. No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos."

Cuando esa noche salimos del trabajo, Bella vino a buscarme mientras íbamos de camino a casa a pie.

- Edward.

- Si? – dije esperanzado, deseando que me hubiera perdonado.

- Charlie me ha dicho que, si te apetece y tienes tiempo, te pases por casa ésta noche. – dijo logrando que me detuviera en seco en medio de la calle. – No quiere estar solo, y te echa de menos.

- Y donde vas a estar tú? – no pude evitar preguntarlo, aunque la respuesta fuera mas que evidente.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Claro, claro. Si, iré.

- A las once. – dijo antes de echar a correr.

No salí de casa hasta que, mirando por la mirilla como una maruja, vi a Bella marcharse de la mano de su chico. No me dio tiempo a llamar a la puerta de su casa, Charlie me estaba esperando en el rellano.

- Hola Edward!

- Hola chaval. Cuanto has crecido.

- Gracias. Entra.

Entré a su casa y me dejé llevar por él hacia el salón. Charlie estaba viendo una película y terminamos de verla juntos.

- Te he echado de menos. – dijo en cuanto terminó la película.

No había visto a Charlie desde lo sucedido con Bella. Si, vivíamos pared con pared, puerta con puerta, pero él iba al colegio y, entre la universidad y el trabajo, no nos habíamos visto. La verdad es que había añorado la compañía del crío. Él daba alegría a cualquier persona.

Todo estaba en silencio. Charlie estaba durmiendo y yo estaba asomado a la ventana cuando vi llegar a Bella. Eran las dos de la mañana y venía abrazada a su chico. Bueno, él la traía en brazos sin dejar de morrearse. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Salí del piso y, en cuanto vi a Bella subir los últimos escalones, me metí en mi apartamento cerrando la puerta de golpe.

No podía seguir así. Necesitaba que Bella me perdonara.

Apenas tenía apetito. Tenía a mi familia y a mis amigos muy preocupados. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía seguir viendo a Bella cada día y no poder hablar con ella, ya que seguía ignorándome. James insistió en cambiar de pareja de trabajo, aunque me negué. "Mira que llego a ser masoquista."

…**.**

**Otro capítulo llegó. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente capítulo pasará algo que… ups, casi se me escapa. No, no puedo decir nada. Ya leeréis el capi y ya me contaréis, jeje.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


	6. Esto no puede seguir asi

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

…**.**

6. ESTO NO PUEDE SEGUIR ASÍ. TENGO QUE HACER ALGO.

- Edward, esto no puede seguir así. – dijo James.

Él, mi hermano y Jasper habían venido a verme. Llevaba un par de días con fiebre y no me había levantado de la cama ni para comer.

- James tiene razón. Llevas días sin comer. Esto no es sano. – dijo Jasper. Los tres estaban sentados a los pies de la cama, taladrándome con la mirada.

Empecé a oír ruidos que venían del piso de al lado. Golpes, muelles, jadeos…

- No tengo hambre. – dije tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

- Creo que deberías volver a casa. Mamá y papá están preocupados. No se atreven a venir. – dijo Emmett intentando destaparme la cabeza.

- Mejor.

- En pie. Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta. Vendrás a la cena de los trabajadores y luego a la discoteca. Empieza a vestirse. – dijo James destapándome.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros.

Tenían razón. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía pasarme toda la vida en la cama. El dormitorio de Bella estaba pared con pared del mío, y podía oírla cada fin de semana con su novio, que eran los únicos días que Charlie pasaba fuera de casa.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a darme una ducha. Llevaba ya tres días sin ducharme y empezaba a apestar un poco.

Me entretuve en la ducha más de media hora, bajo el agua caliente.

Encima de la cama, me habían dejado unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca. Me vestí, me peiné y fui hacia el salón, donde solo estaba James.

- Y Emmett y Jasper?

- Se marcharon. Ya estás listo?

- Si.

James se me adelantó y cogió él las llaves de mi coche.

Esa noche, el jefe cerraría el restaurante y todos los trabajadores cenaríamos allí. Más tarde, nos iríamos todos a una discoteca cercana, también propiedad de Evan, nuestro jefe.

La cena empezó bastante bien. No podía dejar de mirar a Bella, pero entre James, Victoria, Ángela (otra compañera y pareja de Evan) y Evan, me tuvieron bastante entretenido. Me sorprendí a mi mismo riendo. Llevaba más de dos meses sin siquiera sonreír. Y lo que más me sorprendía, estaba empezando a pasármelo bien.

La noche pasó muy deprisa y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos todos en la discoteca, bailando.

James desapareció en busca de algo para beber y Vicky me sacó a bailar. Empezó a sonar una canción lenta, lo que provocó que tuviéramos que juntar nuestros cuerpos.

- Te veo mejor. – dijo Vicky, que tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Gracias a vosotros.

- Para eso están los amigos. Oye, pronto será el cumpleaños de James, que crees que puedo regalarle?

- Creo que se conforma con estar a tu lado. Cualquier cosa que tu le regales le gustará.

- Vale. – dijo sonriendo.

James apareció con nuestras bebidas y nos fuimos hacia una zona en la que había unas cuantas mesas y sofás. A los pocos minutos, una chica apareció a mi lado, abrazándome. Me quedé sorprendido ante tal comportamiento, pero James y Victoria empezaron a reír, seguramente de la cara que se me había quedado. Se pusieron en pie y se marcharon, dejándome solo con la chica.

- Bailamos?

Dudé, pero acabé aceptando. Cogí la mano que la chica me ofrecía y fuimos hacia la pista de baile. Volvía a sonar una canción lenta, aunque bastante pegadiza. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos que parecía que fuera uno solo. Me dejé llevar por la música y por los movimientos de la chica. No me había fijado en que era una chica muy hermosa, de pelo moreno corto y unos penetrantes ojos verde pardo.

- Vayamos al baño. – susurró en mi oído, metiendo mis manos bajo su falda, mostrándome que no llevaba ropa interior.

- A-al baño?

- Venga. – me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia los lavabos.

Intenté resistirme, pero mi cuerpo ignoró a mi cerebro y seguí a la chica. Sabía lo que la chica quería, y reconozco que una parte de mi también lo deseaba. "No soy de piedra."

En canto entramos en los baños de las chicas, la muchacha me metió en uno de los lavabos e hizo que me sentara sobre uno de los retretes. Se sentó sobre mis piernas, a horcajadas, desabrochando mi pantalón con una mano y empezó a besarme.

- Como te llamas? – dije sin abandonar los labios.

- Teresa. – tenía ya su mano dentro de mis calzoncillos, acariciando con suavidad mi miembro. – y tú?

- Edward.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó, sobresaltándome, y me fijé en que la puerta del lavabo estaba abierta. Alguien la había abierto de golpe, pero Teresa no se detuvo. Apenas podía ver quien nos estaba mirando, pero cuando al fin reaccioné, me quedé paralizado. Teresa se dio cuenta de mi reacción y se volvió, sin sacar mi mano de su pantalón, sin dejar de mover su mano.

- Bella? – me quité a Teresa de encima lo más delicadamente posible y corrí tras Bella, que había salido corriendo del baño.

Me abroché los pantalones antes de salir del baño, a tiempo de ver como salía del local. Le alcancé antes de que pudiera atravesar la calle, y la sujeté del brazo.

- Suéltame!

- Bella, por favor.

- Que me sueltes! – dijo resistiéndose a mi agarre. Solté su brazo y se volvió hacia mí. – Me voy a casa. Estoy cansada.

- Bella, por favor, vas a poder perdonarme algún día? Me sentía dolido. Yo no sabía lo de tu padre!

- No quiero hablar de eso. Ya no. Vuelve con tu amiguita y que acabe de hacerte el trabajito.

- No significa nada.

- A mi no me des explicaciones. Tú y yo no somos nada. – dijo apartándose de mí, empezando a cruzar la calle.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. El semáforo estaba en rojo, pero en coche que venía no parecía tener intención de frenar. Sin pensármelo dos veces, eché a correr hacia Bella y la empujé a tiempo. Logré ver a Bella tumbada en el suelo antes de que la oscuridad me atrapara en sus redes.

POV BELLA

Victoria me había llamado para decirme que vendría a buscarme a casa a las siete. Esa era la noche que se celebraba la cena del restaurante. Todos los trabajadores cenaríamos allí y después nos iríamos a la discoteca.

Victoria me había dicho que James, su chico, le había contado que Edward estaba hecho polvo, y que ni siquiera comía. Eso terminó de hacerme sentir culpable. Incluso mi hermano me había reprochado que tratara tan mal a Edward.

Al principio si que había estado enfadada con él. Mejor dicho, había estado dolida, pero los últimos dos meses, el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con él, solo me sentía miserable. Me dolía no hablarle o hablarle mal, que era lo que solía hacer, pero no lo podía evitar. Había empezado a sentir algo por él y quería olvidarme de esos sentimientos. Yo ya tenía novio y era muy feliz con él. "De verdad?"

Durante la cena, no pude dejar de mirar a Edward y, cuando le vi sonreír, no pude evitar sonreír yo también. Quería seguir viéndole sonreír, por lo que en ese mismo momento decidí que esa misma noche iba a hablar con él e iba a disculparme por mi comportamiento. "Si, ya es hora de que haga algo."

En cuanto entramos en la discoteca, empecé bailando con Mike, aunque me apresuré a mantener las distancias, ya que era bastante sobón. Y cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta, para evitar que se me acercara, me fui a sentar. Vi como Victoria y Edward bailaban y sentí cierta envidia. Si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota, podría ser yo la que estuviera bailando con él.

Fui a buscar una copa y cuando volví a la zona de los sofás, vi algo que me paralizó. Edward estaba sentado con una chica abrazada a él. Sentí como si me atravesaran el corazón con un puñal ardiente. Me bebí mi copa de un solo trago y me fui a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño. "Que narices me pasa?"

Me senté sobre uno de los retretes y me cubrí la cara con las manos, ahogando mi llanto, justo en el momento en que alguien entraba en el baño y entraban en el retrete que estaba justo al lado del que estaba yo. Parecía una pareja. Podía oír sus jadeos, y pronto sus voces.

- Como te llamas? – dijo una voz apenas audible.

- Teresa. – dijo la voz de la chica. – y tú?

- Edward. "Que?"

Me puse en pie de un salto, me sequé las lágrimas y fui hacia el retrete de al lado, abriendo la puerta con excesiva fuerza. Edward se lo estaba montando con una desconocida. Se me quedó mirando y se quitó a la chica de encima. Le oí decir algo, pero no entendí el qué.

Salí corriendo del cuarto de baño, atravesando la abarrotada pista de baile, y me fui hacia la calle. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, una mano me sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

- Suéltame! – grité.

- Bella, por favor. – dije, su voz denotaba súplica.

- Que me sueltes! – exclamé resistiéndome. En cuanto Edward me soltó, respiré hondo y me volví para mirarle. – Me voy a casa, estoy cansada. – mentí, aunque no del todo. No podía continuar mirándole. Cuando le vi con esa chica…

- Bella, por favor. Vas a poder perdonarme algún día? Me sentía dolido. Yo no sabía lo de tu padre. – lo que decía era cierto, pero no por ello menos doloroso.

- No quiero hablar de eso. Ya no. – el simple echo de recordarlo me dolía aun más. Edward no me había dejado explicarme en aquel entonces. – vuelve con tu amiguita y que acabe de hacerte el trabajito. – eran los celos los que hablaban por mi, pero es que cuando le vi… creí morir del dolor.

- No significa nada. – "Y entonces porque lo has hecho?"

- A mi no me des explicaciones. Tú y yo no somos nada. – "ojala" – me di la vuelta y me empecé a cruzar la calle ya que el semáforo daba preferencia a los peatones.

Vi una luz acercarse por mi izquierda y sentí que alguien me empujaba, tirándome al suelo, antes de oír un fuerte golpe y un frenazo.

- Edward! – grité gateando hacia él.

Edward estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca a bajo. No se movía. Le di la vuelta con la ayuda de un muchacho.

- No os vi, lo siento.

Apenas oí la voz del chico. Edward sangraba por la nariz, por la ceja, por la oreja…

Empecé a temblar incontroladamente y a llorar. Quería llamar a una ambulancia, pero las manos me temblaban tanto que no logré encontrar el móvil. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, alejándome de allí.

- No! No! Quiero ir con él.

- Bella, por favor, cálmate. La ambulancia ya viene. – la voz de Vicky se oía muy lejana, pero sus brazos me estrechaban con fuerza.

- Pero no se mueve! – mi voz empezaba a destilas cierto histerismo, pero es que estaba histérica.

- Mira, la ambulancia ya llega. – vi unas luces naranja acercarse.

Me arrastré de nuevo hacia Edward y le cogí de la mano.

Los paramédicos pusieron a Edward en una camilla y lo metieron en la ambulancia. Vicky volvió a sujetarme, pero me la quité de encima y me metí en la ambulancia.

- Solo la familia. – dijo uno de los paramédicos, intentando sacarme de allí.

- Soy su novia, estamos prometidos. No pueden separarme de él. – dije sin pensar, sin saber del todo que me llevó a decir tales palabras.

Pareció contentarse con mis palabras, se sentó a mi lado, cerró las puertas y la ambulancia se puso en marcha.

Edward no despertó en todo el trayecto, lo que me asustó aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- Edward, no puedes morir. Tú no. No me dejes sola.- susurré, apoyando mi rostro sobre su vientre, llorando hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

Me desperté tumbada sobre una mullida cama. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Me levanté corriendo de la cama y vi que no estaba sola. Un medico se acercó a mí y me obligó a sentarme otra vez en la cama.

- Voy a tomarte la tensión. Te desmayaste en la ambulancia. – dijo con voz calmada.

- Y Edward? – pregunté intentando disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

- Está en Cuidados Intensivos.

- Como está? – cada vez estaba más histérica.

- Está en coma.

- Que? No puede ser. – intenté levantarme, pero no me lo permitió.

- No solucionarás nada poniéndote nerviosa. Relájate un poco y dentro de un rato te llevaré a verle. – puso su mano sobre mi brazo y noté que estaba temblando.

- Se encuentra bien, doctor?

- Si. – "no sabe mentir."

- Como se llama? – pregunté reuniendo un valor que no sabía que tenía. – Doctor?

- Soy el doctor Cullen.

- Es el padre de Edward? – "esto si que no me lo esperaba." – lo siento mucho. Está en coma por mi culpa. Él me salvó la vida.

- No te culpes. Fue un accidente. Venga, vamos a ver si nos dejan verle. – dijo tomando mi mano.

El doctor Cullen me acompañó hasta la UCI, aunque no nos dejaron pasar. Ya había alguien con él, y solo podía haber una visita.

Busqué mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y llamé a mi tía. Charlie estaba con ella, como cada fin de semana. Le conté a Edward había tenido un accidente y que tenía que quedarme con él. Él aceptó a quedarse con nuestra tía, que quedaba cerca del colegio, hasta que Edward mejorara.

También llamé a Jacob ya que habíamos quedado en vernos el día siguiente, y le dije que había sucedido algo y que no podríamos vernos en unos días.

No tenía intención de salir del hospital hasta que Edward no despertara, por muchos días que fueran. La universidad y el trabajo podrían esperar.

…**.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**El capi es un poco trágico, lo se.**

**Espero vuestra opinión pronto.**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

**Nos leemos guapis. **

**Besitos.**


	7. Amarga espera, doloroso despertar

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

…**.**

**lo siento. ultimamente no se que me pasa que cuelgo capítulos que no son. se me va un poco la olla, eso me pasa por pensar en quien no debo. bueno, gracias a todas por avisarme, no me hbría dado cuenta si no me lo decís. **

**espero que el capítulo os guste. de nuevo, lo siento.**

**...**

7. AMARGA ESPERA. DOLOROSO DESPERTAR.

Emmett y Alice, los hermanos de Edward, y Esme, su madre, pasaban tanto tiempo en el hospital como yo. Su padre estaba allí siempre que no tenía ningún paciente en su consulta.

A las dos semanas de estar en el hospital, subieron a Edward a planta. Los médicos decían que se estaba recuperando bastante bien del golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, pero yo no veía cambio alguno en su estado.

Esme, la madre de Edward, y yo fuimos a comer algo en la cafetería, aunque yo no quería alejarme de él. Ninguna de las dos comimos nada, a parte del zumo de naranja que nos bebimos.

- Bella, todos te agradecemos que estés aquí, pero deberías irte a descansar y a ver a tu hermano.

- Lo se, pero quiero estar aquí cuando despierte. Tengo tantas cosas que decirle…

- Lo se. – dijo mirándome, sonriendo cálidamente. – Vamos, dejemos que los chicos coman algo.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie y fuimos hacia la habitación. Alice y Jasper fueron a comer algo mientras que Esme y yo nos sentamos en las sillas que había al lado de la cama de Edward.

Esme se quedó dormida y yo me puse en pie para cubrirla con una manta que había a los pies de la cama de Edward. Ella tenía razón. Necesitaba descansar y echaba mucho de menos a mi hermanito. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Emmett en la puerta.

- Puedes llevarme a casa?

- Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras. – dijo sonriendo, aunque en sus ojos se veía que la sonrisa era forzada.

Emmett me llevó a casa. Cogí un par de cosas y algo de ropa y me llevó a casa de mi tía. Quería pasar esa noche con Charlie. Se lo debía. Llegamos a casa en media hora. Treinta minutos que se me hicieron eternos.

- Gracias Emmett.

- Llámame cuando quieras que vuelva a llevarte al hospital. – dijo guiñándome un ojo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me bajé del coche.

Charlie ya me estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa y, en cuanto vio que me acercaba a él, corrió hacia mí y saltó a mis brazos.

- Cuanto te he echado de menos, pequeñajo. – dije sin dejar de abrazarle. No quería soltarle nunca.

- Yo también. Vamos. – fui hacia la casa, con Charlie en brazos, y me enseñó cual era su habitación. Estaba solo en casa. – Como está Edward? – preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en su cama.

- Bien, ya está mejor.

- Mentirosa. Soy pequeño, pero puedes contármelo.

Cierto. Charlie tenía ya ocho años, pero era muy maduro para su edad. Entendía muy bien cosas por muy duras y difíciles que fueran. Por ello decidí que debía contárselo. Él apreciaba y quería mucho a Edward.

- Edward fue atropellado al apartarme del camino de un coche, y sufrió un fuerte en la cabeza. Está en coma.

- Pero se pondrá bien, verdad?

- Eso espero.

- Quiero ir a verle.

- Los hospitales no son para los niños.

- Pero Edward es mi amigo. Quiero verle. Por fi… - estaba de rodillas en la cama, acercándose a mí, y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, poniendo ojos tristes. Sabía que cuando se ponía así no podía negarle nada.

- Ten. Llama a Emmett. – dije dándole mi móvil. – no depende de mí.

- Vale. – cogió el teléfono y se levantó de la cama, buscando el número de Emmett en la agenda.

Mientras Charlie hablaba por teléfono, yo me dediqué a recorrer toda la casa. Quería… no, necesitaba saber como era la casa en la que vivía mi hermanito. Todo parecía estar en orden. Charlie vino en mi busca y me pasó el teléfono. El doctor Cullen fue quien me habló, y accedió a que llevara a Charlie, aunque solo unos minutos. Y así lo hice.

Emmett vino a buscarnos acompañado de una chica rubia muy guapa. La había visto en el hospital, pero aun no sabía su nombre. Nunca habíamos hablado.

Charlie estuvo en la habitación de Edward unos diez minutos. En cuanto salió, se puso a llorar. Le cogí en brazos y le abracé con fuerza.

- Tiene mala cara. – dijo aun llorando. – está muy herido.

- Bueno, recibió unos cuantos golpes.

- Bella. – dijo una dulce voz a mis espaldas. Era Alice. – el médico nos ha llamado. Jasper llevará a Charlie a casa. Te puedes quedar con Edward?

- Por supuesto. – Charlie, Jasper te llevará a casa de los tíos. – dije dejándole en el suelo. Jasper, el novio de Alice, ya estaba a nuestro lado.

Fui hacia la habitación de Edward y me senté en la cama, a su lado. Tenía unos cuantos moratones en la cara, pero seguía tan guapo como siempre. No pude evitarlo, pero me tumbé a su lado, en su cama, y le abracé por la cintura. Había deseado tanto estar así con él, que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Miré por encima de mi hombro, ya que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, y vi a Jacob en el umbral de la misma. Me levanté de la cama con cuidado y fui hacia él.

- Que significa esto, Bella? has estado aquí todos éstos días?

- Si.

- Porque? – susurró.

"Porque le quiero."

- Bella, por que? – cada vez levantaba más la voz.

- Porque me salvó la vida.

- Embustera. – dijo acercándose a mí.

- Se lo debo.

- Mientes. Porque llevas dos semanas aquí? – estaba aun más cerca.

- Porque me salvó la vida. – repetí, aunque en el fondo solo intentaba convencerme a mi misma.

- Porque? – no gritó, pero su voz era alta y dura. Me estremecí cuando me sujetó por los brazos.

- Porque le quiero!

Sin darme cuenta, había empezado a gritar. Jacob no dijo nada, pero empezó a retroceder. Fui hacia él, pero se zafó de mis manos.

- Jacob…

- Has jugado conmigo todos estos meses. Desde que le conociste has estado colgada de él. – no era una pregunta. Se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba Edward incluso antes que yo. – suerte que he venido. Sino, a saber cuanto hubiera durado esta farsa.

- Jacob, sabes que te quiero.

- No se puede querer a dos personas. O le quieres a él, o me quieres a mí.

Abrí la boca con la intención de hablar, pero no me salieron las palabras. Quería decirle que le quería, que siempre estaríamos juntos, pero no pude. No quería seguir negando lo que sentía.

- Tú silencio aclara muchas cosas. – dijo dándose media vuelta y se marchó.

Quise seguirle, lo deseaba, pero mis pies no obedecían las órdenes de mi cerebro, sino las de mi corazón. Sentía que era ahí donde debía estar, con Edward. Por lo menos hasta que despertara y pudiera ver con mis propios ojos que estaba bien.

- Bella? que ha pasado? – Alice entró en la habitación a los pocos segundos de salir Jacob. Me miró un momento pero pronto desvió la vista hacia un punto a mis espaldas. Su cara de miedo dio paso a una cara de extrema felicidad que me sorprendió. – Edward!

- Hola Alice.

El sentir esa voz me paralizó. Empecé a sentir como la cabeza me daba vueltas y todo a mí alrededor se movía. Unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron a tiempo, a pocos centímetros del suelo. Me cogió en brazos y al poco rato sentí como esos delgados pero fuertes brazos me dejaban sobre una superficie mullida y blandita. Oí un móvil sonar, pero ignoré tal sonido.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero reconocí el dulce olor de la persona que me había salvado de hacerme una cara nueva contra el suelo. Reconocí el perfume de una vez que me topé con ella por los pasillos del hospital. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con Rosalie, que me miraba con preocupación. Tenía el móvil en la mano. Hice el intento de levantarme, pero corrió hacia mi lado y me lo impidió.

- Tengo que ir a ver a Edward. Ha despertado.

- Lo se.

- Tengo que hablar con él. Yo…

- Bella. Edward ha perdido la consciencia. Si, abrió los ojos y le habló a Alice, pero solo fueron unos segundos. Ha vuelto a dormirse. – dijo alzando la mano en que llevaba el móvil.

- Pero es eso posible? – dije alarmada. No me lo podía creer. Tenía que ser una broma, aunque de muy mal gusto. Dejé de resistirme y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

- A él le acaba de pasar, así que supongo que si. – dijo llevando su mano a mi frente. – Bella, vete a casa.

- No puedo.

- Te prometo que te llamaré en cuanto haya algún indicio de que se vaya a despertar, vale?

- No. – me quejé inútilmente, aun sabiendo que ello no llevaba a ninguna parte.

- Emmett te llevará a casa.

- Pero es que no quiero irme. Quiero estar con Edward cuando se despierte. Él me salvó la vida, se lo debo.

- Lo que debes es dormir en tu cama, no en una silla o un sofá con los muelles rotos. Tienes que descansar. Estar bien para cuando despierte, vale? – abrí los ojos y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa que me convenció.

- Vale. – me rendí.

Me quedé tumbada un rato más. Al cabo de un rato me di cuenta de que estábamos en un despacho y yo estaba tumbada en un cómodo sofá. Había un montón de diplomas colgados de la pared y había una foto que me llamó especialmente la atención. Cinco personas sonreían a la cámara. Cuatro adolescentes hermosos. Eran Emmett y Edward abrazando a dos chicas; Alice y Tanya. En esa foto no tendrían más de dieciocho años.

- Éste es el despacho del doctor Cullen? – pregunté incorporándome y me senté.

- Así es. Bella, voy a ir a buscar a Emmett y te llevaremos a casa.

- Gracias, Rosalie. Te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

- No es nada. No pareces mala chica. – me guiñó un ojo y salió del despacho.

Cuando me quedé a solas, me puse en pie y empecé a caminar por el despacho, mirándolo todo. En el escritorio había un par de fotos. En una salían el doctor Cullen y su esposa y en la otra solo salían Alice, Emmett y Edward. Edward salía tan guapo en esa foto… bueno, él estaba guapo siempre, pero ahí estaba distinto. Tanto él como Emmett llevaban el pelo azul. "Vaya par de locos."

- Bella, como te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor Emmett.

- Vamos. Rosalie nos está esperando en el coche.

- Muy bien.

Emmett me tendió su mano, la tomé y salimos juntos del despacho de su padre.

- Te ha gustado la foto? – dijo mientras salíamos del hospital.

- Es una foto curiosa.

- Perdimos una apuesta contra Alice y, como Edward se cuida tanto el pelo, pues decidió que nos tiñéramos. – dijo sonriendo. Habíamos llegado al coche. Me abrió la puerta y entré. – aun fue benevolente, aunque fuimos el hazme reír de la universidad durante el mes que llevamos el pelo así.

Rosalie conducía mientras Emmett le iba indicando el camino a mi apartamento. Tardamos cerca de veinte minutos en llegar. Me despedí de ambos y subí a mi piso. Me fui a la cama, quitándome la ropa por el pasillo. Me quedé dormida a los pocos segundos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Al fin Bella reconoce sus sentimientos.**

**El pobre Edward no ha podido seguir con nosotros. Esperemos que pronto despierte para siempre.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión, conocer vuestras dudas, y cualquier cosa que queráis decirme.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


	8. El despertar

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

…**.**

8. EL DESPERTAR.

POV EDWARD.

Apenas podía moverme, incluso me costaba abrir los ojos, pero podía oír con claridad todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Podía oír la voz de mi padre, la de mi madre y la de mis hermanos. Incluso Jasper y Rosalie estaban allí, pero no conseguía oír la voz de Bella. Necesitaba oír su voz.

Había logrado abrir los ojos al oír su voz y las palabras que tanto había ansiado oír, pero tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Solo en mis sueños Bella podría decir que me quería. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento…

Intentaba, al menos, mover la mano, pero me estaba costando muchísimo. Sentía un inmenso dolor en los dedos, pero creo que, después de todo, logré mover el pulgar.

_- Papá, Edward ha movido la mano!_

_- Quieres decir, Alice?_

_- Si!_

Probé con más fuerza mover ka mano, aunque al final sentí que no lo había logrado. "Habré podido al menos mover algún dedo?"

_- Doctor Cullen, acaba de mover la mano!_

_- Yo también lo he visto, Rosalie._

Sentí unas manos tocar las mías. Había logrado moverme y me habían visto. Tenía que intentar moverme de nuevo. Tenía que despertar. "Tengo que conseguirlo. Tengo que despertar, abrazar a mi familia. Tengo que decirle a Bella que la quiero."

_- Edward, despierta. Sabemos que puedes hacerlo._

"Mamá."

_- Edward, te necesitamos._

"Lo intento."

_- Te queremos._

"Tengo que despertar. Por ellos."

Podía ver a través de mis párpados una brillante luz amarilla. Primero un ojo, después otro. No podía ser tan difícil. Intenté abrirlos, pero no lograba enfocar lo poco que alcanzaba a ver. Podía ver la luz que iluminaba la habitación. Una borrosa figura se acercó a mí y me enfocó con una cegadora y dolorosa luz en los ojos. Ya apenas oía la voz de mi madre, aunque seguía hablando. Podía oírla.

Intenté mantener los ojos abiertos por mi mismo. Miré a mi padre, que me miraba fijamente. Pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios y empecé a oír unos sollozos. Miré a mí alrededor y vi a mi madre, abrazada a Alice. Ambas estaban llorando. Emmett me miraba sonriente pero podía ver que tenía los ojos rojos. Jasper y Rosalie estaban a un lado de la habitación. Me fijé en que Rosalie se llevaba el móvil a la oreja y empezaba a hablar, aunque no logré oír lo que decía.

- Edward? Edward, como te encuentras?

- Bien, aunque apenas puedo moverme. No tengo fuerzas. Incluso me cuesta hablar.

- Tranquilo. Se te pasará pronto.

- Como estáis? Estáis todos bien? – estaba empezando a sentir mi cuerpo más ligero. Podía mover la mano y el pie derecho, y tampoco me costaba tanto hablar.

- Ahora si. Pero no vuelvas a dormirte, vale? – Alice se sentó a mi lado, en la cama, y me cogió de la mano.

- A que te refieres? Desperté?

- Si. Me saludaste y dijiste mi nombre. – la sonrisa de Edward me daba fuerzas incluso para ponerme en pie.

- Creí que me lo había imaginado, porque vi a… - si realmente había despertado y había visto a Bella cuando yo creía que era un sueño… - fue real?

- Si. Bella ha estado en el hospital desde el día del accidente.

- Dijo que me quería… - mi voz se había convertido en un susurro apenas audible debido a la emoción. "Bella dijo que me quiere. Lo ha dejado con su novio." – Bella me quiere.

- Quien iba a imaginarse que una chica tan inteligente se fijaría en ti? – Emmett se estaba riendo de mí en mi cara. Nada había cambiado. – Tuvimos que obligarla a que se fuera a dormir a su casa. Estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar.

- No debió hacerlo.

- Chicos, dejemos a Edward descansar. He llamado a su médico y ya viene. – dijo mi padre.

Todos se acercaron y me dieron un abrazo, aunque Emmett y Jasper tuvieron que llevarse a mi madre porque no quería soltarme.

- Ahora vuelvo. – dijo mi padre yendo hacia la puerta. - No te muevas. – me dejó a solas en la habitación.

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Tal vez Rosalie la hubiera llamado. Tenía tantas ganas de verla que no podía seguir estando tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada. Me levanté de la cama y me puse de pie, pero no logré mantener el equilibrio y caí de bruces al suelo. "Mierda."

Intenté levantarme, ponerme de pie y volver a la cama, pero no pude.

- Edward, que estás haciendo ahí? – mi padre entró corriendo en la habitación y entre él y otra persona que no alcancé a ver, me levantaron del suelo y me tumbaron en la cama. – Te dije que no te movieras.

- Lo se, pero no pude evitarlo.

- A donde querías ir? – me acomodé en la cama y miré a la otra persona que me había levantando del suelo, pero me daba la espalda y no logré verle la cara.

- Pensaba en Bella y…

- Bella no está.

Mi padre no era el que había hablado. Reconocí la voz al instante.

- Fui ésta mañana a hablar con ella. Quería pedirle perdón por lo que pasó hace tres días.

- Y… - quería saber más.

- Cuando llamé al timbre de su apartamento, me abrió una señora mayor. Me dijo que era la nueva inquilina.

- Eso no puede ser. – "no me lo puedo creer." – no puede haberse marchado, Jacob.

- He llamado a su tía. Bella pasó hace dos días a por Charlie.

- No lo entiendo.

- Se han marchado, Edward.

- No. – ya no siquiera podía hablar. "No puede ser. No. Me niego a creerlo."

- Edward? Edward, te encuentras bien?

- No. Estoy empezando a marearme. Creo que voy a vomitar. – intenté levantarme de la cama, pero volví a caerme.

Jacob y mi padre me recogieron del suelo y me llevaron al cuarto de baño, arrodillándome al lado del retrete y empecé a vomitar, aunque nada sólido, dado que aun no había comido nada. Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas mientras me ayudaban a sentarme en el suelo.

- Otra vez no. – supliqué, abrazándome a mi padre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No me dejaron salir del hospital hasta que no hubieron pasado dos semanas más. Dos semanas de nervios e incertidumbre. Deseaba salir de allí para comprobar por mi mismo lo que Jacob me había dicho. No podía aceptar la idea de que Bella se hubiera marchado. Intenté escaparme un par de veces del hospital, pero ambas veces me habían pillado.

- Vamos Edward. Jasper está en doble fila. – Alice cogió mi mochila, en la que me habían traído algo de ropa, me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el pasillo.

Me despedí de los médicos y enfermeras que habían estado cuidando de mí, fuimos hacia el coche y me llevaron a casa. El camino se me hizo eterno. Estaba deseando llegar ya.

Mientras que Jasper fue a aparcar el coche, Alice hizo que le esperáramos, mientras que ella hacía una llamada. Hablaba entre susurros, mirándome de reojo. Cuando al fin Jasper apareció, los tres subimos a mi apartamento. Alice me dio las llaves e insistió en que fuera yo quien abriera la puerta. "Pero que narices le pasa hoy? Está más neurótica que de costumbre."

Cogí las llaves de su mano, abrí la puerta y fui hacia el salón, ya que era hacia allí hacia donde me empujaba mi hermana. Estaba todo a oscuras, lo que no era nada raro, teniendo en cuenta que hacia dos semanas que nadie vivía allí, pero en pocos segundos, las luces se encendieron y apareció ante mí toda mi familia y mis amigos.

- BIENVENIDO! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, abalanzándose sobre mí, uniéndonos todos en un gran abrazo.

Me alegré mucho de verles a todos allí, aunque no pude evitar añorar a Tanya. Cuando ocurrió el accidente en el que nos conocimos, Tanya montó una fiesta de bienvenida, a la que convocó a toda mi clase del instituto. Fue una de las mejores fiestas de mi vida. En ella le pedí a Tanya que fuera mi novia.

Todos estuvieron pendientes de mí toda la tarde. James me contó que Evan había cerrado el restaurante ese día para poder venir a verme. Durante las dos últimas semanas, desde que había despertado, Evan, James, Ángela y Victoria habían venido a verme cada día antes de ir al trabajo.

Emmett me había traído a casa los trabajos que tenía que hacer para la universidad, y me dijo que mis compañeros de clase, con los que mejor me llevaba y tenía más confianza, habían preguntado por mi estado de salud. En dos días, el lunes, iría a clase y les daría las gracias por su preocupación.

Esa noche, después de la fiesta, mis padres insistieron en que fuera a su casa a dormir, pero como me negué, fueron ellos los que se quedaron a dormir a mi casa. Mamá preparó una abundante cena y los tres comimos hasta no poder más.

- Mamá, que voy a reventar. – dije cuando sacaba el último plato.

- Quiero que te alimentes bien. Te has quedado muy delgado.

- Gracias, pero ya iré recuperando mi peso poco a poco, y no en una sola noche.

-Hay, cuanto me alegro de que estés bien del todo. – dijo abrazándome con fuerza, un abrazo que correspondí con gusto. – Bueno, voy a recoger la mesa.

- De eso nada, mamá. Vosotros id a dormir, que es bastante tarde. Yo recogeré la mesa y la cocina. – dije levantándome de la mesa.

Les di las buenas noches a mis padres, que se fueron a dormir pronto, y empecé a recogerlo todo.

Terminé bastante deprisa, y decidí a ir a hacer una visita a mis nuevos vecinos, ya que aun no era muy tarde. Tenía que averiguar si ellos sabían algo de mi Bella.

La visita a los vecinos no hizo más que deprimirme más. la nueva inquilina, una mujer de unos sesenta años, de cabello plateado recogido en un elaborado moño y penetrantes ojos negros, me contó que la chica que había vivido allí antes había tenido que marcharse a Canadá. Solamente me dijo que había tenido que irse por problemas familiares.

Había hablado mucho con Bella desde que nos habíamos conocido, y nunca me había hablado sobre nadie que viviera en Canadá. Solo me había hablado de sus tíos, su hermano y su padre.

Regresé a mi apartamento y me dejé caer sobre el nuevo sofá que decoraba mi salón. Había sido un regalo de Evan. Me quedé dormido a los pocos segundos. En mi mente aparecieron los rostros de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida: Tanya y Bella.

Ya no me dolía el pensar en Tanya. El recordar los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos me hacían sonreír. Lo habíamos pasado muy bien y habíamos sido muy felices juntos. Y, durante los cinco años que estuvimos juntos, solo habíamos tenido una discusión, y nos reconciliamos a los pocos minutos en los baños del zoo, donde estábamos de visita con los hijos de Kate, la hermana de Tanya. Lo que si me dolía era pensar en Bella. no podía evitar pensar que algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

- Edward, despierta. – dijo la voz de mi padre, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de uno de mis brazos.

- Cinco minutos más.

- Edward, ya son las once.

- Diez minutos más.

- Venga, que tienes visita.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Jacob, que nos miraba a mi padre y a mí intentando aguantar la risa. Mis padres se marcharon al momento, me levanté del sofá e invité a Jacob a sentarse a mi lado.

- A que has venido?

- Estoy preocupado, Edward. Creo que hay algo extraño en el asunto Bella.

- Yo también lo creo.

- La conozco desde hace diez años y nunca he oído hablar de ningún familiar suyo que viviera en Canadá. Algo ha tenido que pasar.

- Y porque me lo cuentas? – me sorprendía que Jacob hubiera venido a hablar conmigo sobre ese tema.

- Ambos queremos mucho a Bella. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarla.

No dije nada. Si, ambos queríamos a Bella, y teníamos que hacer algo de inmediato. "Pero que podemos hacer? Por donde empezamos?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido? Al fin Edward despertó, como todas queríais.**

**Que habrá pasado con Bella? a donde habrá ido?**

**Bueno, decidme que os ha parecido el capi… por fi… por fi…**

**Por cierto, duda existencial, que ya os lo he preguntado a alguna. Si los hombres lobo no envejecen, sus imprimaciones si lo hacen? Porque ellas si y ellos no? Porque no me cuadra. Sam y Emily tienen la misma edad y él sigue siendo lobo, no lo ha dejado. Bueno, no se. Es que me lo han explicado y sigue sin cuadrarme. Y si Renesmee no envejece, Jacob si lo hará? Si es que en algún momento terminan juntos, por que eso no queda claro. No, se. No se. Deberías preguntárselo a Stephenie. Jeje. Si hubiera alguna manera…**

**Nos leemos guapetonas!**

**Besitos!**


	9. La búsqueda

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

9. LA BÚSQUEDA.

La universidad terminaba en un par de días. Había logrado recuperar el tiempo que había faltado a clase a causa del accidente. En dos días me marcharía con Jacob a la casa de los tíos de Bella. Les preguntaríamos si conocían los motivos por los que Bella se había marchado y nos marcharíamos a Canadá a investigar. Si no sabían nada, iríamos a Canadá de todas formas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vamos a ir a Canadá con eso? – no pude evitar echarme a reír cuando vi la destartalada camioneta de Jacob. Parecía que tuviera unos veinte años, como mínimo.

- Como quieres que vayamos? En tu coche no cabe nada de lo que necesitamos. Venga, vámonos. – dijo poniendo mala cara, aunque sonrió antes de meterse en la camioneta y ponerse al volante.

Fuimos hacia la casa de los tíos de mi Bella, que estaba a unos quince minutos de mi casa. Allí nos recibió una chica, una adolescente de unos quince años, que no dejaba de mirarnos con una amplia sonrisa. Nos dijo que sus padres no estaban en casa, pero que podíamos esperarles en la casa, ya que apenas tardarían en volver. Entramos en la casa y nos acomodamos en el sofá y decidí preguntarle a la chica, que se llamaba Lauren.

- Lauren, sabes algo de Bella?

- Mis padres me han dicho que se ha ido a Canadá, con la familia de su madre, pero a mi me parece que se ha ido por otra cosa.

- Y eso? – preguntó Jacob.

- Su padre era policía, y encerró a muchos criminales. Era de los mejores. Pues uno de ellos, un asesino, juró que cuando saliera de la cárcel iría a por él y su familia.

- Crees que Bella ha oído por eso? Cuando sale ese tipo de la cárcel? – pregunté.

- Hace dos días. Salió por las noticias. – dijo la chica, como si fuéramos idiotas por no saberlo.

- Quien es?

- Cayo Vulturi. Es un italiano que está buenísimo, pero que ha matado a un montón de gente.

- Ya se quien es. Charlie me habló de él cuando aun no le habían capturado. Vamos. – Jacob se puso en pie y yo le imité. – Lauren, gracias por todo. Te debemos una.

- Podríamos salir un día de estos. – dijo la chica con picardía. – se que ya no estás saliendo con Bella. – dijo cogiéndole del brazo, acariciándole.

- Eres demasiado joven para mí. Tengo seis años más que tú. – dijo Jacob, intentando salir del paso mientras yo me daba la vuelta para que no vieran que me estaba dando un ataque de risa.

- Me gustan mayores.

- Eres menor de edad. Además, no eres mi tipo. – dije soltándose del agarre de la chica.

Me volví de nuevo y pasé mi brazo por encima de los hombros de Jacob.

- Nos vamos ya? Estoy algo cansado. – dije acercándole a mi.

Lauren nos miró con cara rara unos segundos y vi como empezaba a ruborizarse. Fue a abrirnos la puerta, sin decir palabra alguna y sin siquiera mirarnos a la cara, y nos marchamos.

En el momento en que Lauren cerró la puerta, Jacob se alejó de mi corriendo, mientras yo estallaba en carcajadas.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso!

- He conseguido que nos marcháramos pronto. – me defendí.

- Había otras formas.

- Si. La suya, no? Venga hombre, quería llevarte a la cama.

- Es una niña. Solo estaba tonteando.

- Pues vuelve dentro y que continúe el tonteo. Yo voy a por ese tal Cayo. Donde vaya él, seguro que Bella está cerca. – dije abriendo la puerta del conductor del coche de Jacob.

- Es mi coche y conduzco yo.

Sonreí y fui hacia la puerta del copiloto.

- Sabes donde encontrarle?

- Conozco a alguien que lo sabrá.

No dije nada más durante el camino. Estuvimos una hora en la carretera antes de que llegáramos a un motel de mala muerte. Seguí a Jacob hasta una pequeña casa que estaba justo al lado del motel. Jacob llamó dos veces a la puerta, hasta que nos abrió un chico que no sería mayor que nosotros: De piel pálida y ojos azules, alto y bastante musculoso. Vi que tenía un tatuaje en el brazo. Me recordó a los tatuajes que llevan los que han estado en la cárcel.

- Demetri, como va todo?

- Agente. Todo como siempre.

- Me alegro, porque como me entere de que no es así… bueno, cambiemos de tema. Primero, podemos pasar?

- Claro agentes, pasen.

El chico se hizo a un lado y nos dejó pasar. Yo seguí a Jacob en todo momento.

- Se que uno de los miembros de la familia Vulturi, Cayo, ha salido. Habla.

- Creo que va a volver a Italia en un par de días.

- Para que? – pregunté. No pude evitar que mi tono de voz pareciera hostil. "Eso es porque estoy cabreado. Muy cabreado."

- Vive allí. Creo que quiere empezar de nuevo.

- Seguro. Donde está ahora? – Jacob habló con voz calmada, aunque se le notaba que no estaba nada tranquilo.

- En el 32.

- Está aquí? – exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

- No tengo nada más que decir. Tengo mucho trabajo, así que deberían marcharse. – el chico, que había estado sentado en una butaca que había frente al sofá en el que estábamos sentados nosotros, se puso de pie y nos indicó que nos marcháramos. Vamos, que no estaba echando descaradamente.

Cuando Jacob y yo estuvimos en el coche de nuevo, aparcados en el aparcamiento del motel, decidí que había llegado la hora de que me contara la verdad.

- Eres poli? Trabajabas con el padre de Bella?

- Soy detective y el padre de Bella trabajaba para el FBI, era mi enlace con la agencia. Trabajamos juntos en el caso Vulturi. Fue mi primer caso, fuera del departamento de robos. Charlie me obligó a dejarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. De no ser por Charlie, Cayo también vendría a por mí.

No respondí en un principio. Tenía exceso de información. Nunca me habría podido imaginar que Jacob era de la policía. El asunto olía cada vez peor.

- Que significa eso de la 32? – dije intentando calmar mis nervios.

- Pueden significar varias cosas. En un principio, creí que era una de las habitaciones del motel, pero recordé varias cosas del caso. Demetri era uno de los hombres de confianza del hermano de Cayo, Aro. Demetri nos ayudó a detenerle.

- Que es la 32? – repetí.

- Aquí Black. Manden un par de unidades a la calle 32. En el edifico del mismo número. Primer piso. – dijo hablando por el móvil.

- Ese es mi edificio. – dije alarmado.

- Ya lo se. Está claro que Cayo va en busca de Bella. Puede que haya ido allí, o puede que haya ido al edificio que hay al lado de la universidad. Antes de ser detenido vivía allí, en el piso 32.

- Vamos a mi edificio? – dije abrochándome el cinturón.

- No. Se encargarán de proteger a tus vecinos. Nosotros vamos a hacer vigilancia frente al edifico de Vulturi.

- Pero…

- Hasta que no tengamos noticias de Bella, seguiremos los pasos de Vulturi.

- Tienes portátil. – pregunté. Se me estaba ocurriendo una idea. – no se me ocurrió coger el mío.

- En el asiento trasero.

- Internet?

- Si.

Cogí el portátil de Jacob y me conecté.

- Voy a ver los últimos movimientos de la tarjeta de crédito de Bella. – dije mirándole de reojo. En el fondo esperaba que me detuviera, aunque me alegró que no lo hiciera.

- Pirata?

- No me lo tengas en cuenta.

Jacob puso el coche en marcha y arrancó con rapidez, mientras yo seguía buscando la información. Había movimientos, pero siempre era que iba al cajero para sacar dinero. Nada que pudiera darnos una pista. Al menos en un principio. Seguí el rastro de los cajeros y pude averiguar que la última vez que sacó dinero fue en un cajero de Florida.

- Florida? Eso está muy lejos de casa.

- Porque se habrá ido de Nueva York a Florida? – dije, aunque estaba pensando en voz alta. – Espera, ahora están haciendo un movimiento. – esperé unos segundos, hasta que la información apareció en la pantalla. – Aeropuerto de Miami. Tres billetes de avión con destino a… - "no puede ser verdad."

- Italia?

- Si.

Jacob volvió a coger el móvil y llamó a comisaría. Pidió que le mandaran imágenes del aeropuerto, mientras seguía conduciendo a toda pastilla, esta vez hacia el aeropuerto. Las imágenes llegaron en cuanto aparcamos en el aparcamiento. En el video se podía ver a un chico rubio, de menos de treinta años, con un niño cogido de la mano. "Ese es Charlie." Pronto apareció en pantalla una preciosa chica. Jacob y yo nos pusimos alerta al ver a Bella, que cogió a Charlie de la otra mano, y se marcharon los tres juntos.

- No puedo creerlo… - apenas me salía la voz. Bella y Charlie se iban a ir con el tal Cayo a Italia. Los tres juntos.

- Tiene que haber pasado algo. Bella nunca volvería con él.

- Volver?

- Salió con Cayo durante un par de meses, pero de eso hace ya cuatro años. Antes de que le metieran en la cárcel y ella empezara la universidad. Vamos.

Salimos los dos del coche, cogimos nuestras mochilas y corrimos hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

Como podía Bella haber salido con ese tío? Como habíamos llegado hasta ese punto? Mi vida se había complicado como nunca habría podido imaginar. Yo solo me había mudado y había conocido a una gran chica, una buena amiga. Pero acababa de descubrir que había salido con un criminal y ahora se marchaba con él. Todo era tan distinto… pero lo que yo sentía por Bella se acentuaba. Cada vez estaba más enamorado de ella. Estaba celoso cuando debía de estar preocupado. Necesitaba respuestas, y por la cara de Jacob él también las necesitaba.

Cogimos el primer vuelo que encontramos. Según Jacob, teníamos que ir a una ciudad llamada Volterra, a la que llegamos después de medio día de vuelo y un par de horas de coche. Cuando llegamos allí, estaba anocheciendo. Fuimos directamente hacia la plaza central, donde había mucha gente reunida. Había una especie de fiesta.

- Son las fiestas de la ciudad. Vamos, allí está el castillo de la familia. – dijo Jacob, señalando hacia el centro de la plaza, al lado de una torre en la que había un reloj.

- Están aquí? Estás seguro?

- Totalmente.

Nos acercamos al castillo a paso rápido, pero una mano me sujetó por la muñeca y me hizo retroceder.

- Que narices estás haciendo aquí? Lárgate Edward!

- Bella, hemos venido a buscarte.

- Hemos? – Bella tiró de mí, hacia el centro de la plaza, en medio de la muchedumbre.

- Jacob y yo hemos venido a rescataros a Charlie y a ti.

- Nosotros estamos bien. Los que estáis en peligro sois vosotros. Cayo sabe que Jacob colaboró en su arresto y quiere vengarse.

- Bella, que te ha pasado en la cara? – Tenía un ojo morado y un pómulo partido. – Te lo ha hecho él?

- No me ha pasado nada. Busca a Jacob y lárgate de aquí. – dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Bella…- grité.

- Qué?

- Te quiero. – avancé hacia ella, la cogí del brazo y tiré de ella hacia mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío, y besé sus labios con suavidad.

Esperaba el rechazo por parte de Bella, y que se alejara corriendo, por lo que me sorprendió que rodeara mi cuello con sus brazos y profundizara nuestro beso. Un beso que se me hizo demasiado corto. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando esos carnosos labios, que el tiempo que duró nuestro beso me pareció insuficiente.

Bella se marchó corriendo y yo salí de entre la gente. Encontré a Jacob justo al lado de la torre del reloj, mirando a su alrededor. "Me estará buscando." En cuanto llegué a su lado, le cogí del brazo y tiré de él hacia el coche, donde le expliqué lo sucedido pocos minutos antes. salvo lo del beso, eso me lo guardaba para mí.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Bueno, seguro que os ha sorprendido el capítulo. Como ha cambiado la cosa. Quien se lo hubiera imaginado.**

**Bueno, espero que al menos no os haya disgustado.**

**Me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos.**


	10. Trampas y secretos

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

10. TRAMPAS Y SECRETOS.

- Me da igual Edward. Iremos a por ellos.

Jacob salió del coche y avanzó a toda prisa por la plaza del pueblo, esquivando a todo aquel que se le pusiera delante y empujando a los que no se movían. Estaba cabreado. Yo también lo estaba, pero no por ello iba a arriesgar mi vida. Debíamos planear algo. Intenté decírselo, pero no me escuchó.

Corrí tras él hasta llegar a la puerta del castillo, que abrió obviando los carteles que prohibían la entrada en esa zona, que formaba parte del museo.

- Jacob, yo no quiero que me maten.

- Pues deja de seguirme! – dijo casi gritando.

- A mí no me hables así, chaval. Me estoy cansando de ti. – su comportamiento me tenía harto. "No se porque le sigo soportando."

Llegamos al final del pasillo y pasamos a un enorme salón por una puerta lateral. El salón estaba decorado con butacones de cuero, mesitas, lámparas, estanterías llenas de libros… allí había dos personas. Dos chicos, y uno de ellos era el mismo que había visto en el vídeo del aeropuerto con Bella y el pequeño Charlie. Al otro no le conocía.

- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el agente metomentodo. Que narices haces en mi casa? – cayo se puso en pie y se acercó a nosotros, junto a un hombre de cabello moreno, con sus mismo rasgos. "Debe de ser uno de sus hermanos."

- Vengo a buscar a Bella y Charlie.

- Porque? Ellos han venido porque han querido.

- No te creo.

Yo no decía nada, y el acompañante de Cayo tampoco, pero en sus ojos podía ver que él sabía de qué iba el tema.

- Jacob, ya te he dicho que no viniéramos. Vámonos.

- No.

- Venga.

- Ya estoy harto de ti. Me tienes hasta las narices!- gritó antes de dejarme KO.

El puñetazo hizo que cayera contra una de las mesitas y me golpeé la cabeza. La oscuridad me tuvo en su poder durante varios minutos, aunque podía oír lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Gritos, golpes, más gritos, e incluso una detonación. Parecía un disparo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, intentando no moverme. Vi a Jacob, a horcajadas sobre alguien que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Bella estaba a su lado, también a horcajadas sobre otro cuerpo. No alcanzaba a ver sus rostros, pero pronto apareció el rostro de un niño frente a mis ojos.

Intenté ponerme en pie, pero mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y caí de nuevo, ésta vez sobre uno de los butacones, aunque no por ello el golpe fue menos doloroso.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando desperté, estaba solo en un espacio bastante reducido. Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en una ambulancia. No estaba solo, como había creído en un principio. A mi lado, había alguien sentado, mirándome fijamente son sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

- Bella, que ha pasado?

- Estás bien. – No era un pregunta- siguió mirándome fijamente y se tumbó a mi lado, en la camilla. Se abrazó a mi cintura y empezó a llorar, - estás bien.

- Si.

- Llegué a creer que no despertarías del coma, y cuando te vi en la plaza… casi me desmayo. Pero debía protegeros.

- Es cierto lo que me contó Jacob?

Cuando había llevado a Jacob al coche, y le conté que había visto a Bella en la plaza, y lo que me había contado, me dijo que había algo que tenía que contarme.

(Flaixback)

- Edward, no te cabrees por lo que te voy a decir, pero… Bella a buscado a Cayo porque yo se lo he pedido.

- Como?

- Sabía que Cayo iba a salir de la cárcel y se que él aun siente algo por ella, por lo que también sabía que seguiría confiando en Bella. Él quería quedarse en Nueva York, pero Bella le convenció de que tenían que marcharse.

- Me has mentido. Todo ha sido una farsa. – "no me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo." – y encima habéis involucrado a Charlie.

- Charlie tenía que haberse quedado con su ría, pero Cayo insistió en que el chico también tenía que venir a Italia.

- Y eso porque?

- Es bastante complicado.

- Creo que lo entenderé.

- Pregúntaselo a Bella cuando todo esto haya terminado. Lo que importa es lo siguiente.

Jacob me contó que hablaría con Bella por teléfono. Nosotros iríamos al castillo y nos enfrentaríamos a Cayo. Para crear confusión, fingiríamos una pelea y, en esas, aparecería Bella. Me dijo que estaba convencido de que Cayo cometería un error y podría detenerle. Una detención más y le caería la perpetua.

Acepté, pero con una condición. Ya que en el momento de confusión tendría que recibir un puñetazo, así que tendría que devolvérselo.

(Fin Flaixback)

- Me pidió ayuda y se la di. – dijo Bella sin mirarme.

- Porque trajiste a Charlie?

- Es complicado.

- Jacob me dijo lo mismo. Confía en mí. – la estreché contra mi cuerpo, con su rostro sobre mi pecho.

- Mi madre se lió con Cayo hace nueve años. Mis padres ya estaban divorciados, pero cuando ella murió hace siete años, papá se encargó de Charlie como si fuera su propio hijo.

- Cayo es su padre? Lo sabe Charlie?

- Si. Siempre lo ha sabido.

Noté como la ambulancia se ponía en marcha y llegamos a un hospital.

Jacob había vuelto a Nueva York con Charlie. Bella llamó a mi familia y les dijo donde estaba y que en pocas horas estaría de vuelta.

Bella fue a mi lado en el avión. Apenas habíamos hablado y, ahora que teníamos al menos diez horas de vuelo, decidí que había llegado la hora de hablar.

- Bella, gracias por haber estado a mi lado en el hospital. – dije tomando su mano.

- Fue culpa mía. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- Me refiero a cuando estuve… dormido. – dije sonriendo.

- Yo también.

- Fue un accidente. Queda claro? – me volví y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

- Pero…

- Entendido?

- Vale.

- Siento haber provocado que rompieras tu relación con Jacob. De haber estado en el hospital conmigo, no hubiera pasado.

- Yo me alegro de que pasara.

- Porque?

- Porque llegó un momento en que sentía que ya no estaba enamorada de él. Si, le quería, pero amaba a otra persona.

- A quien?

- Tengo que decirlo? Se que me oíste cuando le dije que estaba enamorada de ti.

- Quería oírtelo decir otra vez. Creí que me lo había imaginado.

Bella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, pasé mi mano por su suave cabello y aspiré su olor.

- Edward, en cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York, no podremos volver a vernos. Te he puesto en peligro tantas veces… no puedo seguir a tu lado.

- Bella, no digas eso. Sabes que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos. Porque no podemos estar juntos?

- Es complicado. Y esto no voy a contártelo. Solo te voy a decir que lo siento. Perdona mi brusquedad.

Bella se incorporó y se alejó de mí todo lo que le permitió su asiento. Ese simple gesto hizo que sintiera una hiriente punzada en el corazón. "Si Bella me quiere, y yo la quiero, donde está el problema?"

Intenté hablar con ella, pero se hizo la dormida. Hice el intento de dormir, pero no lo conseguí. El viaje se me hizo interminable, por lo que en cuanto el avión aterrizó, me levanté del asiento de un salto. Hice de tripas corazón, respiré hondo y pasé por al lado de Bella.

- Nunca olvides que te amo. Adiós. – salí del avión cuanto antes, cogí mi mochila, que había tenido que facturar, y fui hacia la salida, donde me reencontré con mi familia.

Abracé a todos los miembros de mi familia, Jasper y Rosalie incluidos, pero estreché con más fuerza a Alice y Emmett. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían lo que sentía en todo momento.

Esa noche me quedé a dormir en la casa de mis padres. Rosalie y Jasper se marcharon a su casa después de cenar y yo dormí en el que había sido mi dormitorio. A media noche, sentí un cuerpo tumbándose a mi lado.

- Que conste que solo he venido porque eres mi hermano y te quiero.

- Gracias Emmett.

- Y porque yo he insistido. – Alice se tumbó a mi otro lado y me besó en la mejilla.

- Hemos pensado que esta noche no deberías dormir solo. Y digo dormir.

- Tranquilo Em. Gracias.

Dormimos los tres apretujados en mi cama, pero fue la noche que mejor estuve, con mis hermanos y, a la vez, mis mejores amigos, a mi lado.

Cuando me desperté, estaba abrazada a Alice, aunque Emmett volvió a la habitación, cargando con una bandeja repleta de comida.

- El desayuno está listo. Dejad paso.

Alice se despertó y ambos nos sentamos en la cama. Emmett se sentó a mi lado y dejó la bandeja en mi regazo. Los tres empezamos a desayunar y no salimos de la habitación hasta el mediodía, cuando mi madre vino al dormitorio y nos encontró a los tres jugando al twister.

- Hacía años que no os veía jugar.

- Hola mamá. – saludamos los tres, sin movernos del sitio.

- La comida estará lista en breve. Cuando terminemos, iremos a tu casa, Edward. Porque vas a volver, no?

- Si mamá. Luego vamos.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó. Os ha sorprendido el principio? Lo se, es inesperado, pero bueno, todo vuelve a su cauce.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión. Pronto actualizaré mis otras historias, pero en cuanto pueda, que esto de no tener ordenador en mi casa…**

**Votad en mi poll cual historia preferís que actualice antes.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	11. Volviendo a la rutina

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

11. VOLVIENDO A LA RUTINA.

Cenamos esa noche todos en mi casa, mientras que mis padres salieron a cenar solos. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, James y Victoria. Ver a todas esas parejas hizo que añorara tener a alguien a mi lado. Alguien que me quisiera.

Los chicos se fueron bastante tarde, ya que James intentó convencerme de que me fuera de fiesta con ellos, pero rechacé la invitación. Necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar todo el día y, al día siguiente, empezaría la universidad. Oncología empezaba antes que cualquier otra especialidad.

.-.-.-.-.

El día de trabajo fue de lo más agradable. Todo el mundo me decía que se alegraba de verme tan bien, y ello me hacía feliz. Comí en el mismo restaurante, y por la noche trabajé hasta que Evan cerró el restaurante. Como había ido a pie al restaurante, Evan insistió en llevarme a casa, aunque mi apartamento estaba muy cerca de allí.

Cuando llegué a casa, me fui directo a la ducha. Me estuve unos veinte minutos bajo el agua abrasador. El sentir el agua caer sobre mí, me relajaba bastante. "Bella, donde diablos estás?"

Apenas dormí esa noche. Me levanté a las cinco de la mañana. Preparé todas mis cosas y me fui hacia la universidad. Obviamente, a las cinco y media allí no había nadie, pero la biblioteca estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas y fui hacia allí, donde me encontré con Jasper.

- Hola. – dije sentándome en su mesa.

- Hola Edward. Es un poco temprano, no?

- No podía dormir. Cual es tu excusa? – dije sonriendo.

- Hoy es mi primer día como profesor adjunto. Estoy nervioso.

Jasper había estudiado historia, y ese año empezaba a trabajar dando clases, ayudando a algunos profesores. Cuando le habían dado la noticia de que habían aceptado su solicitud, casi se desmaya. Sonreí al recordar esa imagen.

- Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien.

Dejé que Jasper terminara de preparar su primera clase, así que abrí mi portátil y miré mi correo. Tenía dos mensajes nuevos. Uno era de Jacob, en el que decía que estaría fuera de la ciudad un tiempo, y que mi venganza tendría que esperar. El segundo era de una dirección desconocida. Después de varios minutos, abrí el mensaje y me quedé paralizado al ver el corto mensaje que había escrito: Te queremos, Charlie.

Había un video. Lo abrí, y la sorpresa dio paso a la emoción. En el video salía Charlie. Cogí los auriculares del mp3 que llevaba en el bolsillo de la cazadora, lo conecté al portátil y escuché:

_**Hola Edward. Bella me ha dicho que ya estás en casa, a salvo. Me alegro mucho de que salieras del coma, y después de los golpes que te diste en casa de mi papá. Le he pedido a Bella que volvamos a Nueva York, pero no quiere. Dice que es mejor para todos que no volvamos a vernos. Pero yo te echo mucho de menos. Creo que Bella acaba de volver a casa. **_La cámara se movió y, cuando Charlie la tuvo en sus manos, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de una hermosa casa, hasta que se encontró con Bella. _**Bella, saluda a la cámara. **_Bella sonrió y saludó a la cámara con la mano. Estaba preciosa. _**– Para que es el video? – preguntó Bella. – es para un amigo. Voy a enviárselo. **_Charlie comenzó a andar de nuevo y se sentó sobre una mesa, donde dejó la cámara. _**Voy a mandarte éste video. Espero que sepas que te queremos, los dos, y ojala que nunca los olvides. Adiós. **_Charlie se despidió con la mano y la imagen se perdió.

Cerré la tapa del ordenador y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.

- Edward, te encuentras bien?

- No lo se.

Me sequé las lágrimas antes de encontrarme con la cara de preocupación de Jasper.

- Es que vi algo que me emocionó.

- De acuerdo. Yo me marcho. Tengo que reunirme con la señora Tancredo parar preparar la primera clase.

- Buena suerte, Jasper.

- Gracias.

Jasper se marchó y me quedé a solas, viendo el video una y otra vez hasta que dieron las siete menos cuarto. Recogí todas mis cosas y me fui a clase. Allí me encontré con un par de compañeros con los que había estudiado medicina y nos sentamos los tres juntos.

Las clases fueron de lo más entretenidas. Estaba muy ilusionado con esa nueva etapa de mi vida. Deseaba licenciarme ya para poder ayudar a los enfermos de cáncer.

Comí en la cafetería de la universidad con Jasper, que irradiaba felicidad. Me contó que todas las clases le habían ido muy bien. Se le veía tan feliz que no era capaz de interrumpir su explicación. Por suerte, mi móvil comenzó a sonar y tuve que responder. Era Evan, que me dijo que ese día iba a abrir media hora más tarde, así que tenía media hora más para poder comer con tranquilidad.

Alice, Emmett y Rosalie aparecieron a los cinco minutos, y nos estuvieron contando que ellos empezarían las clases en apenas tres semanas, pero habían venido a visitarnos para ver que tal nos había ido el primer día. Me quedé un rato hablando con ellos, pero llegó el momento de marcharme a trabajar.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

El primer año de oncología me fue bastante bien. Empezaba a entender la enfermedad y como tratarla. Irina me había dicho que Tanya había estado en tratamiento, pero yo no había visto cambio alguno en ella. Ni siquiera se le había caído el pelo, aunque ello no era siempre así. Algunas personas, no muchas, habían tenido la suerte de no perder el pelo durante el tratamiento de quimioterapia. Tanya había sido una de ellas.

El día de fin de curso, Evan nos prestó el restaurante para que todos los de mi clase cenaran allí. Él, James y Victoria se nos unieron. James trajo un karaoke y nos obligo a cantar a todos. Ver a Evan y James cantando a dúo fue, sin duda, lo mejor de la noche.

Después de la cena y de la sesión de karaoke, nos marchamos todos a la discoteca de Evan para seguir con la fiesta. Debía reconocer que me lo había pasado en grande. Bailé con todas mis compañeras de clase, sin olvidar a Victoria, que lucía un brillante anillo de compromiso.

- Vas a casarte? – dije sorprendido.

- James me lo ha pedido hace unos minutos. Aun estoy temblando. – me cogió de la mano y sentí que temblaba bastante.

- Enhorabuena, Vicky.

- Gracias. Creo que James vendrá a buscarte. Quería hablar contigo.

- Hasta entonces, bailemos.

Empezó a sonar una canción lenta y Vicky y yo bailamos hasta que oí la voz de James a través de los altavoces.

- Siento interrumpir esta gran noche. Amigos, tengo que comunicaros que Victoria y yo vamos a casarnos. Ven, Vicky.

Victoria fue hacia el escenario en el que estaba subido James y se lanzó a sus brazos. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y silbar, y yo me uní a ellos. Ver a dos de mis amigos, juntos y tan felices, hizo que olvidara mis problemas y me centrara en su felicidad.

- Gracias a todos. Ahora viene algo muy importante para mí. El momento en que le pido a mi mejor amigo que sea mi padrino. Edward…

- Eh?

- Edward, me harías el favor de ser mi padrino?

- Yo… yo… - no me salía la voz. Nunca hubiera imaginado que me pediría tal cosa. Avancé hacia el escenario y abracé a mi amigo. – será un honor estar a tu lado.

Mi amigo me estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazo y los aplausos y los gritos de enhorabuena inundaron la sala de nuevo.

- Gracias Edward.

- Cuando va a ser la boda?

- En dos semanas.

- Tan pronto?

- Evan ya lo está organizando. Mírale. – me volví hacia donde miraba James. Evan estaba al teléfono y nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Buena suerte. – dije con aire burlón. Evan se tomaba muy a pecho todas sus responsabilidades., y si iba a organizar la boda de James…

- No seas cabrón. Haber si te obligo a ayudarle. – dijo golpeándome en el brazo.

- Me voy. Es tarde, y mañana tengo que ir a casa de Emmett. Voy a ayudarles a pintar.

- Vale.

- Adiós Vicky.

Emmett y Rosalie habían decidido que ya había llegado la hora de compartir su vida, así que iban a mudarse a un apartamento, entre la casa de mis padres y mi apartamento. Ellos decían que no podían seguir viviendo durmiendo en casas separadas, pero yo sabía que había algo más. Rosalie se lo había dicho a Alice, Alice a Jasper y Jasper a mí. lo sabía todo el mundo menos mis padres, aun. Rosalie se había quedado embarazada, y aun estaban pensando en como contárselo a mis padres.

Llegué a mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana, y tenía que levantarme a las siete.

Me tomé un par de cafés, cogí algo de ropa vieja y me fui hacia el piso de mi hermano, que me recibió con un gran abrazo. Hacía más de dos semanas sin vernos. Nos habíamos echado de menos.

- Cuando piensas decírselo? A papá y a mamá me refiero. – dije mientras pintaba la pared del pasillo y Emmett pintaba el techo de una de las habitaciones.

- Decirles el qué?

- Que vas a ser padre.

PUM!

Fui corriendo hacia la habitación y encontré a Emmett tirado en el suelo, con una mano en la cabeza.

- Que ha pasado? – dije ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

- Como sabes lo de Rosalie?

- Yo también me entero de las cosas. Vamos, estás sangrando. Voy a llevarte a urgencias.

Llevé a Emmett a mi coche y le llevé al médico. Se había golpeado con una caja en la cabeza al caerse de la escalera, y tuvieron que darle algunos puntos. Rosalie llamó varias veces a mi móvil. Se había preocupado al ver que no estábamos en casa y que Emmett no respondía al móvil. Le conté lo sucedido y vino al hospital a buscar a Emmett.

Cuando mi hermano y Rosalie se hubieron marchado, fui hacia mi coche y me fui a mi casa. Me di una buena ducha, en la que estuve casi media hora, y me tumbé en el sofá a ver la televisión, aunque no hacían nada que me gustara y tuve que ponerme una película para distraerme.

Me reí un buen rato viendo un par de comedias que hacía años que no veía y que tenía guardadas.

Alguien empezó a llamar al timbre y, después de pensármelo bastante, decidí levantarme del sofá y fui a abrir.

- Hola Edward!

- Charlie? "Estoy alucinando o qué?"

- Cuanto me alegro de verte al fin!

El chaval me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me hizo retroceder. Yo también le abracé. Le había echado mucho de menos. Estaba muy grande. Durante el último año, me había ido mandando algunos vídeos, pero en persona se veía mucho mayor.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. Como has venido? Pensaba que estabas en Miami.

- Y estábamos.

- Como dices?

Charlie me liberó de su abrazo y me llevó hacia la puerta, donde apareció la imagen que había ansiado ver durante los últimos doce meses.

- Bella? Eres tú?

- Necesito un favor. Necesito a alguien que cuide a Charlie esta noche.

- Ah si? "Me lo está diciendo en serio?"

- Crees que Emmett podría quedarse con él? – su sonrisa me dejó hipnotizado.

- Seguro.

Bella me tendió su mano y la tomé sin dudarlo. Charlie me cogió de la otra mano y los dos me llevaron hacia un coche que reconocí como el de Bella. La guié hasta el apartamento de Emmett, donde dejamos a Charlie esa noche.

Aun estaba alucinando por lo que estaba pasando. "Esto es real o un sueño cruel?"

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Cuantas cosas han sucedido en éste capítulo. **

**Victoria y James se van a casar, Emmett y Rosalie van a ser padres y Bella y el pequeño Charlie han vuelto.**

**Que os ha parecido? No quería hacer sufrir a Edward, así que hice pasar el tiempo más deprisa.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión. Si tenéis alguna duda o pregunta, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	12. De nuevo en casa

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

12. DE NUEVO EN CASA.

- Bella?

- Espera. – Bella condujo cinco minutos más hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento de un autocine vacío.

- Realmente estás aquí?

- Edward…- se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó con dulzura. Yo deseaba sentir sus labios de nuevo, pero antes necesitaba respuestas.

- Bella, me alegro mucho de verte, pero no puedes aparecer de repente, después de un año, y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

- Lo se. Quería dejar pasar el tiempo. Quería que estuvieras a salvo. Cayo fue juzgado y condenado a muerte. Ahora ya no va a poder hacernos daño, y decidí que ya no podía seguir estando alejada de ti. Charlie me ha pedido muchas veces que viniéramos. Se que ha estado chateando contigo.

- Así es. Aun no se como consiguió mi dirección de correo. Os he echado mucho de menos. – llevé mi mano a su rostro y acaricié su mejilla. "Si, es real. No estoy soñando."

- Edward… lo que me dijiste en el avión, cuando volvíamos de Italia…

- Si?

- Que sientes?

- Ya te lo dije. Y mis sentimientos no han cambiado, al contrario. – bajé mi mano por su cuello, por su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano, acariciando el dorso de la misma. – como no voy a quererte? Tú has hecho que vuelva a creer en el amor, lo cual veía imposible, la verdad.

- No he podido olvidar nuestro primer beso. Te he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también, Bella. Yo también.

Unimos nuestros labios de nuevo, besándonos con la pasión que sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado. Sin abandonar mis labios, sentí como Bella se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí.

- Te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi. – dijo sin dejar de besarme.

Llevé mis manos a su espalda y empecé a levantar su camiseta, dejándola ante mí en sujetador, pudiendo adorar sus hermosos pechos.

- Hace tiempo que esperaba que llegara este momento. – murmuró en mi cuello.

- Yo también, Bella.

Sentí sus manos en mi pecho, bajo mi camiseta, levantándomela hasta sacarla por mi cabeza. No dijimos nada más, estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando su piel. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón. "Está haciendo lo que yo creo?" yo hice lo mismo y desabroché mi pantalón, que estaba empezando a sobrarme.

Aun no se como lo conseguimos, pero terminamos desnudos, abrazados, con Bella encima de mí sin dejar de moverse, jadeando y gimiendo en mi oído, embargándome con el mayor placer que podía llegar a sentir y que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Sonreí al oírle llegar al orgasmo pocos segundos antes que yo. "Aun no puedo creerme que esto sea real. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad."

Un móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento, pero nuestra ropa estaba en el asiento trasero y, en la posición en la que estábamos, ninguno de los dos alcanzaba.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, pero al momento, empezó a sonar otro. El mío.

- Que pesados. – dijo Bella. Como pudo, pasó entre los asientos delanteros hasta los traseros, cogió mi móvil de mi pantalón y me lo dio. – Es Emmett.

- Diga?

_- Edward, tío. Donde estás?_

- Pasa algo?

_- Si. Bueno, no se. – su voz sonaba temblorosa. "Que le pasa? Parece nervioso." -_ _Es que quería que estuvieras conmigo hoy. Iba a ir a buscarte, pero llego a casa y me encuentro a Rosalie y Charlie viendo la tele._

- Y?

_- Bella está contigo?_

- Si.

_- Entiendo. Pues mañana me acompañas. Quiero hablar con papá y mamá._

- De acuerdo. Adiós.

Dejé el teléfono sobre el asiento del conductor y me volví para mirar a Bella, que se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero. Cogí la ropa, que ahora estaba en el suelo, me vestí como pude y salí del coche. Abrí una de las puertas traseras y cubrí a Bella con mi abrigo.

La imagen de su cuerpo desnudo hizo que deseara hacerle el amor de nuevo, pero me contuve y cerré la puerta del coche. Me puse al volante y conduje hacia mi casa. Cogía a Bella en brazos, envuelta aun en el abrigo, y la subí con cuidado por las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de casa como pude y llevé a Bella a mi cama. Lo cubrí con las sábanas y me fui a preparar algo para cenar.

Decidí preparar una cena romántica. Sería agradable cenar con Bella mientras hablábamos sobre lo sucedido durante los últimos meses. Quería saber como había sido su vida.

Mientras estaba en la cocina, sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban mi cintura, y unos labios besar mi nuca, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

- Tienes hambre? – dije sin volverme.

- La verdad es que si. Que hora es?

- Media noche.

Me volví, aun entre los brazos de Bella y besé sus labios brevemente, abrazándola con fuerza. Hasta que no separé mi cuerpo del suyo, no me di cuenta de que solo llevaba una de mis camisas y las braguitas.

- Ya pongo yo la mesa. – cogió las cosas y preparé la mesa, mientras que yo ponía la comida en los platos.

Durante la cena, Bella me contó que había ido a la universidad de Miami. Ella había terminado su carrera pero había decidido seguir estudiando, mientras trabajaba en un supermercado. Ella también me preguntó sobre lo que había hecho durante el último año y le hablé de la universidad, de James y Vitoria y su futura boda, Emmett y su futura paternidad, y sobre que aun esperaba ver a Jacob de nuevo. Le debía un puñetazo.

- No creo que vuelva pronto. Está trabajando en un caso.

- Esperaré. No tengo prisa.

- Aun no me creo que estemos aquí sentados, juntos, hablando. Gracias por haber perdonado que me marchara. – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mesa.

- No podía seguir viviendo sin ti. – cogí su mano y no volví a soltarla durante lo que quedaba de cena.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, cogí a Bella en brazos y la llevé a la terraza del edificio. Había visto en las noticias que esa noche habría una lluvia de estrellas. Nos tumbamos en el suelo, con nuestras manos unidas, y vimos la lluvia de estrellas en silencio.

- Vais a quedaros? – preguntó al rato de que el espectáculo que habíamos ido a ver terminara.

- He hablado con el dueño del edificio y mi antiguo piso vuelve a estar vacío. Ya he firmado.

- Volveremos a ser vecinos?

- Si.

- Podré verte cada día?

- Si.

- Puedo besarte?

- Si.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre ella, puse mis manos al lado de su cabeza y empecé a besarla. En principio solo iba a darle un beso, pero al sentir de nuevo sus labios, no pude dejar de besarla.

- No se si voy a poder dormir, sabiendo que estás en la habitación de al lado y que no puedo tocarte. – dije sin abandonar en ningún momento sus labios.

- Piensa que, cuando volvamos a vernos, nos desearemos más.

- Te deseo ahora. – dije sin pensármelo dos veces.

Bella fue directamente hasta el botón de mi pantalón y lo desabrochó.

- Dios mío, Bella. Tienes prisa? – dije empezando a reír.

- Llevaba casi un año sin hacer nada. Y ahora que te he sentido tan cerca, no puedo dejar de pensar en estar contigo.

- De acuerdo. – levanté su camiseta y empecé a besar sus pechos. No llevaba sujetador, lo que facilitó mi tarea.

Acabé de bajarme los pantalones y bajé sus braguitas delicadamente, acercando mi miembro a su sexo, introduciéndome en ella con una delicada rapidez que hizo gritar a Bella de placer. "Dos veces en menos de tres horas. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tengo a la chica que amo a mi lado y no puede haber nada mejor. O si?"

.-.-.-.-.

Me desperté cuando salió el sol. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, abrazado a Bella. Ello me hizo sonreír, pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando me di cuenta de que había dos personas cerca de nosotros. Una se cubría la boca con la mano mientras tapaba los ojos al niño que tenía al lado. "Tierra, trágame."

- Bella, despierta. – susurré acariciando su brazo. – Emmett, porque no te vas con Charlie a mi apartamento? Está abierto.

- Eh? Si, si. Vamos chico.

Emmett se llevó al chaval, dejándonos a Bella y a mí, ambos rojos como un tomate. No porque nos hubieran pillado ahí, abrazados. Sino por que nos habían pillado ahí, abrazados y desnudos, sin nada a mano con lo que pudiéramos cubrirnos.

- Dios mío, que vergüenza. – dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

- Ya ves. Venga, vamos.

Cogí a Bella de la mano y la ayudé a levantarse del suelo. Nos vestimos y bajamos a mi casa, donde además de estar Emmett y Charlie, estaban mis padres y Jacob. Todos nos miraron con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola. – dijeron todos.

Jacob se acercó a nosotros, abrazó a Bella y me tendió su mano, que estreché como si nada. Bella fue a buscar sus pantalones y volvió al salón cuando ya estábamos todos sentados a la mesa, esperándola para desayunar.

Emmett aprovechó el momento para decirles a mis padres que en cuatro meses y medio iba a ser padre. Al principio, ambos se quedaron callados por la sorpresa, pero mi madre se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar a mi hermano, que sonrió de alivio. Mi padre imitó a mi madre y los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

.-.-.-.-.

En un par de días, Bella ya se había instalado en su antiguo apartamento, e invitó a mi familia a cenar allí, donde confirmamos nuestra relación ante todos. Todos abrazaron a Bella y la aceptaron como a una más de la familia, y lo mismo hicieron con Charlie, que ya tenía diez años.

Los días transcurrieron de igual manera. Por la mañana, íbamos a la universidad. Por la tarde, trabajábamos en el restaurante, donde Bella había sido contratada de nuevo, y por la noche cenábamos con Charlie. Un día en su casa, un día en la mía. Y el fin de semana pasábamos la noche juntos, mientras que Rosalie cuidaba de Charlie. Decía que quería empezar a tratar con niños, y a Bella le pareció una buena idea. Y ni falta que hace decir que a mi me pareció una idea estupenda.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola!**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. El gran reencuentro Bella-Edward. Y ya son pareja!**

**Tu turuturut. (8) oe, oeoeoe, oe oe. (8)**

**Ejem, perdonad, es que me emociono. Después de todo lo que han pasado…**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión al respecto. Y me refiero al capítulo, no a los pequeños momentos de locura transitoria que sufro. **

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**

**Pd: Votad en el Poll de mi perfil que historia quereis que actualice antes.**


	13. Bodas por doquier

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

13. BODAS POR DOQUIER.

- Vamos Bella. Vamos a llegar tarde. Edward, date prisa tú también.

- Ya vamos Alice.

Alice tenía el coche en doble fila y ya estaba histérica, y solo porque nos habíamos retrasado un poquito.

- Venga! La ceremonia empieza en diez minutos y tenemos media hora de camino. – gritó Alice saliendo de mi apartamento.

- Le va a dar algo. Vamos, ayúdame. – Bella se acercó a mí, dándome la espalda, para que subiera la cremallera de su vestido. – Gracias.

- Vámonos.

Cogimos nuestras chaquetas y salimos de mi casa, nos subimos al coche de Alice y nos marchamos hacia nuestro destino. Había media hora de camino, pero a la velocidad a la que conducía Alice, estaba seguro que llegaríamos en la mitad de tiempo.

- Alice, tienes que correr tanto? – dijo Bella con voz asustada. A Bella no le gustaba nada la velocidad. Se le notaba en la cara y no pude evitar ponerme a reír. – De que te ríes tú?

- De nada. Tranquila, sabes que Alice conduce bien, por muy deprisa que vaya.

- Lo se, pero no puedo mirar. – dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Sonreí ante esa imagen y la abracé con fuerza.

Efectivamente, llegamos antes de veinte minutos. Gracias a Dios, nos estaban esperando, y por ellos nos salvamos del ataque de nervios de Alice.

- Te espero dentro. – dijo Bella. Me dio un beso y se fui con Alice.

Entré en la iglesia, donde ya estaban todos excepto la novia. "Gracias a Dios." Fui hacia donde estaba James, a unos pasos del altar. En cuanto me vio, vino hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Ya pensaba que no vendrías.

- Soy el padrino, no?

- Claro. Vamos, Victoria ya está de los nervios.

- Adelante. Voy a buscarla.

Fui a buscar a Victoria. Como su padre y ella no se llevaban bien y él vivía en otro continente, me había pedido que fuera yo quien la llevara al altar. "Es un honor estar al lado de mis amigos en este día."

Encontré a Victoria en una pequeña sala, por la que se entraba desde el lateral del altar. En cuanto me vio, se lanzó a mis brazos.

- Hey, tranquila. Que se te va a arrugar el vestido. – dije sin poder evitar sonreír. – Estás muy hermosa.

- Gracias. Ya creí que tendría que pedirle a cualquiera que me llevara al altar. Bueno, si no hubieras llegado no hubieras salido de aquí.

- No digas eso. – dije secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos, con cuidado de que no se le corriera el maquillaje. – James está nervioso. Vamos?

- Vamos.

Cogí a Victoria del brazo y salimos de la iglesia, la rodeamos hasta llegar a la puerta principal y esperamos a que todos estuvieran en su sitio. Pese a la distancia que nos separaba, puede ver como James sonreía al vernos y, al momento, la música empezó a sonar.

Avanzamos lentamente por el pasillo, bajo la mirada de todos los invitados. No había mucha gente, pero Victoria me había dicho que no hacía falta que asistiera nadie más para que ellos fueran felices. Allí estaban Evan, con su esposa Ángela, que también era compañera nuestra en el restaurante, Mike con su chica Jessica, mis hermanos y sus parejas, que eran compañeros de universidad de James y Victoria, y seis personas más que no conocía. Una persona de mediana edad, que estaba sentada al lado de un hombre, lloraba sin parar mirando a James.

- Esa es su madre? – susurré a Victoria.

- Si. Y él es su padrastro.

- Y su padre?

- De safari.

- Estupendo. – dije con sarcasmo. "típico." El padre de James solía ser así. Le importaba más seguir unas cebras que ir a la boda de su hijo.

Besé a Victoria en la mejilla y le di su mano a James, que me abrazó otra vez. Me puse al lado de James y al momento empezó la ceremonia. Fue una ceremonia larga pero nada pesada. Les di los anillos a los novios y juraron sus votos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, James y Victoria se estaban besando.

- Y ahora, todo el mundo al restaurante! – gritó Evan.

Victoria y James se quedaron en la iglesia, con los padres de James, mientras que los demás nos repartimos en los coches y fuimos hacia el restaurante. Bella y yo fuimos esta vez en el coche de Evan y Ángela. Evan nos contó que tenía algo preparado. Ángela nos miró desde el asiento delantero y sonrió con timidez. "A saber que es lo que tendrá preparado. No se si ir o bajarme del coche ahora mismo."

Llegamos al restaurante los primeros. Había una larga mesa, preparada para la comida, había un pequeño escenario con un karaoke, una mini cadena y todo estaba decorado con flores y lazos. "Tampoco es para tanto. Creo que Ángela es un poco exagerada."

- Mira Edward!- Bella señalaba hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, por donde estaban saliendo cuatro personas.

Eran dos chicos y dos chicas. Aparecieron en el comedor, los chicos con bañador y ellas en biquini y pareo.

- Y esto?

- Bueno. James me dijo que no iban a irse de luna de miel porque no podía pagarse el viaje, por lo de su madre y eso, así que esto es un adelanto de lo que va a suceder. – dijo Evan, mirando también a los chicos. – Además, son camareros, así que harán doble servicio.

Llegó el resto de la gente y todos nos sentamos en los asientos en los que había escrito nuestro nombre. A los pocos minutos, entraron James y Victoria, que se quedaron paralizados en la puerta, mirándonos, empezando a reír.

Antes de sentarnos en la mesa, Evan nos había "obligado" a cambiarnos de ropa, así que no me extrañó nada que, los ahora marido y mujer, se pusieran a reír al vernos a todos en bañador.

Evan apareció a su lado y se los llevó. A los pocos minutos, estábamos todos comiendo en bañador, novios incluidos.

La comida fue estupendamente, riendo, hablando, riendo con Bella a mi lado, que era lo más importante para mí en esos momentos.

- En que piensas? – susurró Bella en mi oído.

- En que creo que nunca he sido tan feliz como en éste momento, contigo a mi lado, en la boda de mi mejor amigo, y viéndote a ti en biquini.

- Yo tampoco creí que esta combinación fuera posible. Vamos a bailar?

- Tú bailas? – dije sorprendido, aunque exageré mi expresión.

- Solo contigo. Si quieres.

- Claro que si.

Todo el mundo estaba bailando y nos unimos a ellos.

- Tú bailas, Bella? – dijo James, que en ese momento estaba bailando con mi hermana Alice.

- No. Solo me muevo al ritmo de la música. Con Edward.

- No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. – dijo James, bailando ahora hacia al otro lado de la pista.

- Y los padres de James? – preguntó cuando nuestro amigo estuvo suficientemente alejado para no poder oírnos.

- No se. – dije acercando el cuerpo de Bella hacia mí. – Rosalie me ha dicho que tenía que hablar contigo. Te ha dicho algo?

- No.

- Ya te lo dirá entonces.

- El qué?

- No lo se, por eso te lo he preguntado. – me defendí. Sabía que Bella odiaba las intrigas, y ya se estaba pensando que yo lo ocultaba algo.

La música dejó de sonar y todos nos volvimos hacia el escenario. Evan estaba allí, con el micrófono en la mano y unos papeles en la otra mano.

- Bueno, amigos. La fiesta terminará pronto, al menos para los novios. Subid. – James y Victoria subieron al escenario y se acercaron a él. – Tened. Lo vais a necesitar. – Evan le dio los papeles que llevaba en la mano a James, que se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. – Así es, James. Es exactamente lo que crees. El avión sale en dos horas.

- Avión? Hacia donde? – preguntó Victoria, mirando por encima del hombro de James, intentando mirar los billetes de avión.

- Cancún. – la voz de James apenas era audible, lo que provocó las risas de todo el mundo.

Todos fuimos en tropel a abrazar a la pareja, que se marchó con unas maletas que aun no se de donde salieron, y nos quedamos todos los demás en el restaurante, sufriendo la tortura de oír a Emmett y Evan cantar a dúo.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando nos marchamos a casa de los tíos de Bella a buscar a Charlie, ya había anochecido. Habíamos estado en el restaurante unas seis horas y media. Cuando llegamos allí, Charlie nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Entró en la casa a despedirse de la familia, con Bella cogida de su mano y, quince minutos después nos marchamos hacia su apartamento.

Cenamos los tres juntos, como hacíamos casi todas las noches, mientras que Charlie nos estuvo contando todo lo que había hecho ese día. Jacob se lo había llevado al parque de atracciones y por la tarde habían ido a la casa de sus tíos. Habían estado viendo una película y había salido al porche a esperarnos.

- Creo que Jacob te tiene miedo.

- Porque? – pregunté empezando a reír.

- No se.

- Bueno, yo si lo se. Le debo un puñetazo, pero se va a llevar tres, como mínimo.

- Que vamos a hacer ahora?

- Tú te vas a ir a dormir. – dijo Bella. – Va, te comes el yogur y te vas a dormir, que ya es muy tarde.

- Pero es que no tengo… (Bostezo) sueño.

- Anda que no. Mañana podrás saber porque Jacob se merece que le pegue. – le dije al chico, sonriendo, por lo que recibí un codazo por parte de Bella.

Charlie se fue a dormir al cabo de media hora. Bella y yo recogimos la mesa y la cocina y nos sentamos en el sofá, con el televisor encendido pero sin prestarle ninguna atención. Mi atención solo era para Bella.

- Edward, he hablado con Rosalie. Me ha pedido que sea su dama de honor.

- Van a casarse?" – "esto si que no me lo esperaba."

- Ups! Pensaba que ya lo sabías. – dijo tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Bueno, ahora ya lo se. Tranquila. – acaricié sus sonrojadas mejillas y besé dulcemente sus hermosos labios. – Ya lo hablaré con Emmett.

- No le digas nada. Ya te lo dirá él. – dijo sin abandonar mis labios, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

- Bella…

- Qué?

- Te recuerdo que tu hermano está en casa? No podemos. No me siento cómodo. Lo siento. – dije con mis manos en su cintura.

- Tranquilo, ya llegará. – me besó en los labios y volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

Acabamos durmiéndonos en el sofá, abrazados.

Cuando nos despertamos, estábamos tapados con una manta. Me puse en pie, intentando no despertar a Bella, y fui hacia el dormitorio de Charlie, en el que se oían voces. Llamé a la puerta un par de veces y esperé hasta que Charlie vino a abrirme.

- Oí voces. – dije al momento.

- Pasa.

Jacob estaba sentado frente al escritorio de Charlie, ante el ordenador.

- Voy a ver a Bella. – dijo Charlie, mostrándome su puño, sonriendo.

Entré en la habitación y me situé al lado de Jacob.

- Jacob. – dije a modo de saludo.

Jacob bajó la pantalla del portátil y se volvió para mirarme.

- Edward. – dijo a modo de saludo. Se puso en pie y se puso delante de mí. – Como va todo?

Reuní todas mis fuerzas en mi mano, la cerré en un puño y clavé mi puño en su estómago. Jacob se dobló del dolor y cayó de costado sobre la cama.

- Ahora muy bien.

- Vale… me lo merezco. Por todo. – dijo con dificultad.

- Esto solo ha sido el principio. Te has escaqueado por más de un año.

- Como?

- No creerías que solo ibas a recibir uno, verdad?

- Más?

- Al menos un par, pero ya vendrán. – le tendí mi mano y le ayudé a incorporarse. – estás bien?

- Cuando pueda volver a respirar ya te lo diré.

- Vamos. Huelo a tostadas.

Jacob fuimos hacia el comedor y encontramos que la mesa ya estaba puesta. Desayunamos los cuatro juntos, mientras Jacob nos contaba que iba a tomarse un año sabático y que se marcharía a Inglaterra, donde colaboraría en una universidad. Como seminarista.

Emmett me llamó a media mañana y me dijo que necesitaba contarme una cosa. Parecía estar nervioso. "Debe de querer contarme lo de la boda."

- Chicos, tengo que irme. Emmett está algo nervioso y quiere verme.

- Nos veremos luego?

- Te llamaré. – le di un beso a Bella, me despedí de los chicos y me fui en mi coche hasta el apartamento de mi hermano.

En cuanto Emmett me abrió la puerta, después de un buen rato llamando al timbre, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, estampándome contra la pared del rellano.

- Voy a casarme, tío.

- Ah si? – dije fingiendo sorpresa.

- Rosalie me lo pidió ayer por la mañana, antes de la boda de James y Vicky.

- Te lo ha pedido ella? – "ahora si que estoy realmente sorprendido."

- Yo se lo iba a pedir. Ya tenía el anillo y todo, pero estaba esperando a que el niño naciera.

- Enhorabuena, hermano.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Os propongo una cosa. Si con éste capítulo llego a los 100 revews, os mandaré a todas un avance del siguiente capítulo. y al revew número 100, le concederé un deseo. Siempre que esté a mi alcance, claro.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	14. Demasiado bueno para que dure ,,,,,

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

14. DEMASIADO BUENO PARA QUE DURE ETERNAMENTE. O NO.

Emmett y Rosalie iban a casarse en cuatro meses, cuando el niño hubiera nacido. James y Victoria habían vuelto de su luna de miel, que había durado diez días. Jacob se había marchado a Londres. Todo iba bien. Todo menos mi vida.

Me encontraba en comisaría, con Bella. nos habían denunciado y no sabíamos el porqué. Habíamos dejado a Charlie en casa de sus tíos y, en ese momento, estábamos esperando al teniente, que era el que nos había llamado.

- Que pasa? – preguntó Bella cuando ya estuvimos en el despacho.

- Señorita Swan. Hemos recibido un aviso de que tiene bajo su custodia a u menor.

- Es mi hermano.

- El padre reclama la custodia.

- El padre es un asesino que está en la cárcel.

- Dice que no le dejan verle.

- Claro que no. Charlie no quiere, y yo tampoco.

- Van ejecutarle en una semana. Su abogado me ha dicho que, o le llevan a visitarle durante esta semana, o pedirá la custodia. En el caso de que se la dieran, cuando él muera, el niño quedaría a cargo de sus hermanos.

Yo aun no había dicho nada. Me dedicaba a mirar y escuchar. El teniente no parecía estar muy orgulloso de su papel en el tema, y Bella se había puesto a llorar, abrazándome.

- Pero, porqué ahora? Nunca se ha preocupado por él.

- Solo lo hace por venganza. – dije, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado en el despacho. – Bella, tú ayudaste a que volvieran a detenerle y por ello le cayó la pena de muerte.

- Puede que esa sea la razón, pero debemos proceder correctamente. – realmente, el teniente parecía afectado.

- Le llevaré a verle. Es mi hermano, y no voy a permitir que le separen de mí.

- Muy bien. Hablaré con su abogado y ya volveré a llamarle.

Cogí a Bella de la mano y la ayudé a llegar al coche. No dijo nada en todo el camino, lo que empezó a preocuparme seriamente. La llevé a su apartamento, la ayudé a tumbarse en su cama y me senté a su lado.

- Bella, todo va a ir bien. En una semana, nuestra vida continuará como si nada hubiera pasado. – susurré, pero Bella no reaccionó. Parecía que hubiera entrado en estado de shock.

Le di un beso en la frente y fui a la cocina a preparar algo para cuando Charlie llegara del colegio.

Comimos los dos juntos, sin atrevernos a molestar a Bella. había conseguido quedarse dormida y si iba a despertarla, volvería a pensar en lo sucedido en comisaría y sufriría, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Después de comer, yo mismo acompañé a Charlie al colegio. Cuando volví al piso de Bella, la encontré sentada al lado de la ventana, mirando a través de ella. Dudé si acercarme a ella o dejarla a solas con sus pensamientos.

- Añoro los días en que nos estábamos conociendo. La única preocupación que tenía en aquel entonces era que estaba enamorada de dos chicos y no sabía de cual debía olvidarme.

Me acerqué a ella sin decir nada y me senté a su lado, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo.

- No entiendo como se ha complicado todo.

- Todo es culpa de Jacob. – murmuré. – él te metió en todo este asunto.

- Yo accedí, así que es culpa de ambos.

- Bueno… deberías hablar con Charlie. Tiene que prepararse.

- Si, lo haré. Iré a recogerlo al colegio y se lo contaré todo dando un paseo por el parque. – se volvió hacia mí y me abrazó. – si tú no estuvieras aquí, en estos momentos no tendría fuerzas para nada. Ni siquiera para mantenerme en pie.

- Estaré siempre a tu lado, no lo olvides. – le di un beso en la mejilla y me puse en pie. – iré a casa de Emmett. Charlie sale del colegio en veinte minutos.

- De acuerdo. – Bella fue a vestirse, ya que iba en pijama, y salimos juntos del apartamento.

Nos despedimos en el portal y cada uno se metió en su coche. Conduje hasta el apartamento de Emmett y Rosalie, donde encontré a Emmett intentando montar un mueble. Cuando me acerqué un poco más, me fijé en que se trataba de una cuna.

- Déjame a mí. – dije después de verle sudar durante media hora.

Emmett se hizo a un lado y empecé a montar la cuna de mi futuro sobrino. No tardé ni media hora en montarla, ante la cara de asombro de Emmett y Rosalie, que acababa de aparecer con su abultada tripa.

Me dijeron que esa noche me quedara a dormir allí, alegando que no tenía buena cara. "Normal. Si supierais o que estoy viviendo en estos momentos…"

Bella me llamó por la noche y me contó como había ido su charla con Charlie, que había aceptado ir a la cárcel a ver a su padre. Seguía sorprendiéndome la madurez del muchacho. Con solo diez años ya razonaba como un adulto.

.-.-.-.-.

Al fin había llegado el último día que Charlie iba a la cárcel a visitar al que se hacía llamar su padre, e iba a acompañarle yo. Bella no se encontraba muy bien últimamente. En esos momentos, Bella estaba en casa de mis padres, a cuarenta de fiebre. Mi madre se había empeñado en cuidar de ella.

No me dejaron pasar a la sala en que iba a estar Charlie y el tal Cayo, pero me acompañaron a una sala contigua, donde podía verles a través de un cristal.

Cayo le preguntaba al chaval como le iba el colegio y como estaba su hermana, mi Bella. El chico contestaba con monosílabos y pocas palabras más. Se le veía distante y poco cómodo, pero siempre cortés y educado. Me sentí muy orgulloso de él.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, se llevaron a Cayo y pude, al fin, reunirme con Charlie, que me abrazó y se puso a llorar. "Cuanto a tenido que soportar el pobre chico."

- Podemos ir ya con Bella? no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más.

- Claro Charlie. Ya no tienes que volver nunca más a este lugar. Vámonos.

Cogí al chico en brazos y me lo llevé de ese maldito lugar. Lo llevé hacia mi coche y nos marchamos juntos hacia la casa de mis padres.

Bella fue quien nos abrió la puerta. Tenía mejor cara y, al menos, ya podía mantenerse en pie. Cogió a Charlie en brazos y no lo soltó en toda la mañana. Mi madre nos preparó la comida y comimos los cuatro juntos, ya que mi padre estaba en el trabajo y mi hermana Alice estaba comiendo con Jasper.

Mi madre también nos pidió que nos quedáramos a cenar en la casa. Alice y Jasper no podían venir, pero Emmett, Rosalie y mi padre si.

Gracias a Dios que nos quedamos a cenar. Entre Emmett y Charlie nos tuvieron bastante distraídos a todos, logrando que Bella sonriera al fin. Hacia semanas que no la veía sonreír y eso me había tenido bastante preocupado y triste. "Podrán ser algún día las cosas como antes?"

Al final, cuando ya habíamos terminado de recoger la mesa, y estábamos en el salón jugando a las películas, aparecieron Alice y Jasper por sorpresa, con un bulto en los brazos de Jasper.

- Buenas noches! – exclamó Alice, cogiendo el bulto de los brazos de Jasper y se sentó al lado de Charlie. – Como no teníamos un regalo apropiado por tu cumpleaños, te lo hacemos ahora. Espero que te guste, - dejó el bulto en los brazos de Charlie, que empezó a reír y a gritar de alegría.

- Bella! Bella mira! – cuando Charlie se puso en pie, pude ver mejor lo que llevaba en los brazos. Sobre todo cuando una legua pasó por la cara del niño. – Alice y Jasper me han regalado un perro! Como aquel del anuncio!

- No hacía falta que os molestarais. – dijo Bella, ahora con el perro en sus brazos, recibiendo lametones por toda la cara.

- Claro que so. Así no estaréis ni aburridos ni solos.

- Gracias. A todos.

- Bueno, eres parte de la familia. No tienes más remedio que aguantarnos. – ahora era Emmett el que había hablado.

Bella volvía a sonreír y, por consiguiente, yo también sonreía. Verla feliz, me hacía feliz también a mí. No necesitaba a nadie más en mi vida. Solo a la gente que había en esa habitación.

Emmett y Rosalie se marcharon pronto a su casa, y nosotros tres nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de mis padres. Bella y yo dormimos en el antiguo dormitorio de Emmett y Charlie y el cachorro en mi antiguo dormitorio.

- Tu familia es estupenda, Edward.

- Nuestra familia. – le corregí. Me puse encima de ella, aguantando mi peso con mis manos y empecé a besar su cuello. – Ellos te quieren tanto como yo. En cuanto les necesites, estarán a tu lado. Nunca lo olvides.

- Me alegro de haberte conocido. – dijo llevando sus manos a mis mejillas. – sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido.

- Idem. – me limité a decir antes de besarla en los labios.

Sus manos ya estaban en la cintura de mi pantalón, bajándomelos lentamente.

- Bella, mis padres duermen en la habitación de al lado. – dije sin abandonar sus labios. En realidad, no quería que se detuviera.

- Entonces, intenta no hacer ningún ruido. – dijo metiendo su mano en mi pantalón a medio bajar, acariciándome mientras ahogaba un gemido contra la almohada.

Sus manos cada vez se movían más deprisa, y yo apenas podía aguantar sin moverme. Bella me tumbó a su lado, sin detener sus movimientos, y me puso a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Llevaba puesto un pequeño camisón, que se le subió hasta la cintura. No sabía que no llevaba ropa interior, ni lo que iba a hacer en ese momento, aunque en el fondo, era bastante obvio.

Me introdujo en ella con suavidad y no tardé en liberarme en ella, mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

- Edward… - dijo, aunque la callé volviendo a besarla. Llegó al orgasmo a los pocos segundos de unir nuestros labios. – Edward, te quiero. – dijo dejándose caer sobre mí, abrazándome, besando mi pecho.

Nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, y no nos despertamos hasta que Charlie y el cachorro entraron en la habitación. Por suerte, nos habíamos tapado con las sábanas, porque, tanto Bella como yo, estábamos medio desnudos. Y no era plan que el chico nos viera así. Otra vez.

En cuanto desayunamos, los tres nos fuimos a pasear al perro, al que Charlie había bautizado como Frodo.

- Porque Frodo? – pregunté.

- No se. Creo que le queda bien ese nombre. No creéis?

- Si. – dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Esta mañana sonó tu móvil, Bella. Ten. – Charlie sacó el móvil de su hermana del bolsillo de su cazadora y se lo dio a Bella.

- Es Jacob. Me ha enviado un mensaje. Dice que volverá en tres días, que ya está cansado del mal tiempo y que tiene noticias que darnos.

- Yo tengo que darle otra cosa. – dije, recordando que aun le debía un puñetazo. – Volvemos ya a casa?

- Si. Yo tengo que terminar un trabajo para la universidad. – dijo Bella. Dimos media vuelta y emprendimos el camino de regreso a la casa de mis padres.

- Si. Yo también. Ya llevo demasiado retraso.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos hacia nuestra casa en mi coche. Bella y Charlie fueron a su apartamento y yo fui al mío, donde me dediqué a estar frente al ordenador, acabando mis trabajos pendientes y cambiando apuntes con compañeros de clase.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya eran las cinco de la tarde. No había comido, aunque tampoco tenía hambre.

Aunque no quería pensar en ello, no podía olvidar que en unas horas había una vida que llegaría a su fin y que, aunque no quisiéramos, iba a afectar a nuestras vidas.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola!**

**Que tal?**

**Otro capítulo llegó a su fin.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Venga, decídmelo. Por fa… por fi…**


	15. Reencuentro y noticias

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

15. REENCUENTRO Y NOTICIAS.

Nos enteramos de que ya habían ejecutado a Cayo por las noticias de la televisión.

En ese momento, estábamos comiendo en mi casa James, Victoria, Bella y yo. Charlie estaba en el colegio, y nosotros ya no teníamos clase hasta el día siguiente.

James y Vicky nos habían dicho que tenían que darnos una noticia, pero aun no nos habían dicho nada.

- Nos lo vais a contar ya o qué? – dijo Bella.

- Si, claro. – dijo James, sonriendo. – Vicky, haz los honores.

Victoria se puso en pie, se levantó la camiseta y nos enseñó tu tripa.

- Dios mío! Estás embarazada! – exclamé. – de cuanto?

- Dos meses.

- Pero si tienes mucha barriga!

- Creo que pueden ser gemelos. Mis tíos son gemelos con mi madre. o sea, que son trillizos. Mañana tengo que ir al médico.

- Puedo acompañarte? – dijo Bella, que también estaba de pie, acariciando la tripa de su amiga.

- Claro que si. Te necesito a mi lado.

- Ven, Edward. – dijo James.

Mi amigo y yo fuimos hacia el balcón y cerramos la puerta. Dejamos a las chicas en el salón, hablando sobre los posibles bebés.

- Como llevas la noticia, papá?

- Casi me desmayo cuando me lo dijo. Pero ahora estoy feliz. Estoy deseando el momento en que nazca, o nazcan. Me moriré como las cosas no salgan bien. – dijo en tono preocupado.

- Y porque no van a salir bien las cosas? Que pesimista que llegas a ser.

- Ya me conoces.

- Todo irá bien. – dije abrazando a mi amigo. – ya verás como sí. Todos estaremos a tu lado. Cada día, en cada momento.

- Gracias, Edward. Volvamos.

James me cogió del brazo y entramos en el salón de nuevo. Nos unimos a las chicas, que estaban en el sofá viendo una película. James se veía nervioso, pero le vi mirar de reojo la tripa de su chica y, cada vez que lo hacía, le brillaban los ojos y sonreía.

Bella también se había dado cuenta y también sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.

- A que hora llega? – dije mirando mi reloj, mientras entrábamos corriendo al aeropuerto. Bella venía detrás de mí, tirando de Charlie, que no quería dejar a Frodo en el coche.

- A las nueve.

- Son las nueve y diez. Vamos. – llegamos a la zona por donde salía la gente del avión y, en ese momento, apareció Jacob cogido de la mano de una chica.

- Hola, chicos!

- Hola Jacob. Renesmee? – me volví hacia Bella al oír sus palabras y el tono de su voz.

- Isabella! – la chica que acompañaba a Jacob se alejó de él y corrió hacia donde estaba Bella. Se abrazaron al momento. – Cuanto tiempo!

- No sabía que estabas en Londres!

- Fui hace unos meses. Cuando salí del internado. Ahora estudio criminalística.

- Es genial. Siempre quisiste estudiar eso.

- Que está pasando aquí? – dijimos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas se nos quedaron mirando, aun abrazadas, y empezaron a reír.

- Edward, Jacob, os presento a mi prima Renesmee. – dijo Bella. – nos criamos juntas hasta que Ness fue a un internado en España.

- Nunca la había visto. Y hace diez años que nos conocemos! – exclamó Jacob, claramente sorprendido.

- Bueno, Jacob. Relájate. – dije acercándome a él. – a que jode no estar al tanto de las cosas? – no pude evitar burlarme de él.

- Cállate.

- Ven, Ness. Mi hermano Charlie se ha fugado al coche. Seguro que le encantará verte. – Bella cogió a su prima del brazo y yo carraspeé sonoramente. Ah! Si! Ness, este es Edward.

- Encantada de conocerte, Edward.

- Lo mismo digo, Renesmee.

- Vamos, Bella. – las chicas se marcharon y me fijé en que Jacob sequía alucinado.

- Jacob? Estás bien?

- Estoy alucinando. No sabía que Renesmee era la prima de Bella. – susurró.

- Ni yo.

- Pero…

- A ti te gusta esa chica?

- Renesmee? Estoy enamorado de ella. Estos meses a su lado han sido los mejores de mi vida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así.

- Entonces eso es lo único que importa. Olvida todo lo demás.

- Si…

- Vámonos.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos juntos directamente hacia el coche, donde ya estaban montadas las chicas con Charlie y Frodo.

Me puse al volante, Jacob se puso de copiloto y fuimos hacia nuestro edificio. Exactamente, fuimos al apartamento de Bella. Allí, su prima se instaló en el dormitorio que tenía libre y Jacob se quedó esa noche en mi apartamento. Había puesto en venta su apartamento antes de marcharse y, en esos momentos, no tenía donde alojarse.

Cenamos todos juntos esa noche, mientras Renesmee nos contaba como conoció a Jacob y como les habían ido las cosas por Inglaterra y España. Bella parecía muy feliz estando al lado de su prima, a Jacob también se le veía feliz y Charlie disfrutaba de lo lindo escuchándoles hablar a todos.

- Cuando volverás a Londres? – pregunté a Renesmee.

- No voy a volver. Jacob y yo nos hemos matriculado en la universidad de aquí, y nos han aceptado a ambos. No es genial?

- Claro que sí. – dijo Bella. – y donde vais a vivir?

- Estamos buscando un apartamento que esté bien de precio. Haber si hay suerte.

- Bueno… seguro que si.

Acabamos la cena bastante tarde y nos fuimos directos a la cama. Las chicas en el apartamento de Bella y Charlie, y Charlie se quedó en mi casa, conmigo y con Jacob, alegando que quería estar con los hombres, lo que nos hizo reír a todos. Pareció no entenderlo.

Me desperté a media noche, ya que entre Charlie y Jacob me iban a dejar sordo con tanto ronquido. Me vestí y me fui a dar una vuelta. Para mi sorpresa, encontré a Bella en el parque, sentada en un banco, y fui a sentarme a su lado.

- No puedes dormir? – dijo al verme.

- No. Y tú?

- Estoy pensando. Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

- Lo se. – pasé un brazo sobre los hombro de mi Bella y la acerqué más a mí. – Yo también he estado pensando en muchas cosas.

- En qué?

- En nosotros y en tu prima y Jacob. Llevamos un tiempo saliendo juntos, viviendo entre tu apartamento y el mío. Hace tiempo que pienso en pedirte que vivamos juntos, pero no veía el momento apropiado.

- Vivir juntos? – preguntó sorprendida, aunque no se movió.

- Prácticamente ya vivimos juntos.

- Me encantaría vivir contigo, Edward.

- Y a mí me encanta oírte decir eso. – besé su mejilla y la abracé con más fuerza. – Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero. A Charlie le encantará la noticia.

- Eso espero.

- Como lo haremos? En tu casa o en la mía?

- No he pensado en eso.

No me había parado a pensar en ello. Solo quería vivir con Bella, y no había pensado en que uno de los dos tendría que abandonar su casa. Y yo no quería irme de mi piso. No era justo que le pidiera a Bella que se marchara de su apartamento.

- Vaya dilema. Tendremos que echarlo a suertes.

- Como? – "a suertes? No se me había ocurrido."

- No lo se.

- Vaya panorama. Va. Volvamos a casa. – cogí a Bella de la mano y nos pusimos en pie.

Dimos un paseo por el parque y, al cabo de varios minutos, fuimos de camino a casa.

- Me resulta muy extraño ver a Renesmee y a Jacob juntos. Ella es mi primera y él es mi ex novio.

- Él la quiere mucho. Me lo ha dicho.

- Lo se. Lo veo en sus ojos. Y Renesmee también le quiere mucho a él, pero no por ello es menos extraño. Pero me alegro por ellos.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa. – dije deteniéndome en seco.

- El qué?

- Cuando estemos en casa te lo cuento. Ahora, cuéntame cosas de tu prima y tú.

Bella me contó muchas anécdotas y sobre alguna de las muchas aventuras que había vivido junto a su prima, la sobrina de su padre. Al parecer, Ness era un terremoto y siempre se metía en líos. Bella siempre la seguía, a pesar que ella era la mayor.

Llegamos al edificio en el que vivíamos y subimos a nuestro piso.

- Ven a dormir conmigo. – dijo Bella.

- No puedo.

- Porque?

- Porque lo último que haría es dormir. – abracé a Bella por la cintura y besé su frente.

- Cuéntame esa historia que se te ha ocurrido antes.

- Ah! Aquello. Mi idea.

- Si.

- Cuando decidamos en que apartamento vivir, te lo contaré. – dije sonriendo. Sabía que Bella odiaba las intrigas, y estaba disfrutando con ello.

- Edward! Va! Dímelo!

- No. – intentaba no reír, pero no podía evitarlo.

- No te rías!

- Perdona.

- Va, suéltame. Me voy a dormir. – dijo liberándose de mi abrazo.

- No te enfades conmigo. – Bella entró en su casa y me lanzó un beso antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entré en casa y me extrañó que la casa estuviera en silencio. Fui hacia el dormitorio en el que tendría que estar Jacob durmiendo, pero allí solo estaba Charlie y Frodo. "Donde estará Jacob?"

Mi pregunta se respondió sola al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. En cuanto abrí, me encontré con Bella, que estaba roja como un tomate.

- Pasa. – dije tomando su mano.

La llevé hacia mi dormitorio y nos tumbamos en mi cama, vestidos, aun con nuestras manos unidas. Al parecer, Bella había ido a ver si Renesmee seguía dormida, pero se encontró con una escena nada agradable de ver.

- Y nos les oíste?

- No. Empecé a oírles cuando abrí la puerta. Y lo peor es que tenían las luces encendidas y lo vi todo. – se tapó la cara con las manos y yo empecé a reír. – No te rías de mí.

- Perdona. No te traumatices. Piensa en ello como… bueno, mejor no pienses en ello.

- No pienso volver a esa casa.

- Como? – "Está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?"

- Este piso es más grande.

- Os vendréis aquí?

- Si.

- Bella! – abracé a Bella, besando su rostro. Ella se puso encima de mí y continuamos besándonos.

- Cual era tu idea?

- Que la parejita se quedara con el piso que dejáramos libre.

- Muy bien. Su alquiler es más caro. – Bella empezó a reír y no dejó de besarme.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola, hola! **

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que bien. **

**Renesmee ha aparecido en escena. No os lo esperabais, eh. **

**Muahahaha. **

**Ejem, disculpad. **

**Bueno, como iba diciendo… revews para comentarme lo que os ha parecido.**

**Besitos.**


	16. La familia crece

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

16. LA FAMILIA CRECE.

Renesmee y Jacob se alegraron mucho cuando Bella les dijo que ella y Charlie se vendrían a vivir a mi apartamento, y que el dueño del piso de Bella había aceptado alquilarles el piso a ellos. De eso ya hacía cuatro meses, y todos estábamos viviendo en nuestros respectivos apartamentos.

En ese momento, Bella y yo nos estábamos preparando para irnos al hospital, pero no podíamos marcharnos hasta que Jacob y Renesmee volvieran de un cursillo en el que estaban para quedarse con Charlie.

- Puedo quedarme solo. Casi tengo once años. – dijo Charlie, empujándonos a su hermana y a mí hacia la puerta. – además, solo serán unos minutos.

- No se, Charlie…

- Bella, solo serán unos minutos, y Charlie ya es mayor. – dije cogiendo las llaves del coche. – Vamos, tengo que llevarle la cámara de video a Emmett. Quiere grabar el gran momento.

- Vale. – se rindió Bella. – Charlie, llámanos si pasa algo.

Charlie cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros de golpe. Cogí a Bella de la mano y fuimos en busca de mi coche, que era el que estaba aparcado más cerca de casa.

Emmett había llamado hacía menos de una hora. Rosalie había roto aguas y se la habían llevado al hospital, que era donde íbamos en ese mismo momento.

Llegamos al hospital en veinte minutos. Mientras Bella se encargaba de ir a aparcar el coche, yo entré corriendo en el hospital, en busca de mi familia. Encontré a mi padre, con la ropa de operaciones, frente al quirófano.

- Edward, al fin llegas. Acaban de traer a Rosalie.

- Te, la cámara que me pidió Emmett. – dije dándole la cámara.

Mi padre cogió la cámara y se metió en quirófano. Yo me quedé solo en el pasillo, pero no estuve solo durante mucho más rato. Alice llegó corriendo, cogida de la mano de Bella.

- Ya ha nacido?

- Acaban de traerla. Le he dado la cámara a papá para que Emmett lo grabe todo. Y Jasper?

- Aparcando el coche.

- Ahora solo nos queda esperar. – dije marchando hacia la sala de espera, donde nos encontramos con mi madre.

Esperamos en la sala de espera durante dos horas, hasta que llegó Emmett corriendo, sonriendo, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Todos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo.

- Son dos! – exclamó, abrazándome con fuerza.

- Dos? – la sorpresa fue general.

- Papá dice que la niña tapaba al niño. Son dos! – repitió. Era como si ni él mismo se lo creyera.

- Pues… enhorabuena. – dije respondiendo al abrazo.

Todos abrazamos a Emmett, que seguía emocionado, y éste volvió con su chica y sus niños. Jasper llegó en ese momento, corriendo, como si le faltara el aire.

- Jasper, tienes que volver. Son dos. – dijo Alice yendo hacia él, empujándole hacia la puerta.

- Como que dos?

- Volver a donde? – preguntó Bella. "Yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo."

- Jasper estaba decorando el piso de Emmett y Rosalie para cuando llegara el bebé. – dijo volviéndose un momento para mirarnos. – Va, vuele. – dijo abriéndole la puerta a Jasper.

Alice empujó a su chico y Jasper volvió a marcharse corriendo. Mi padre vino a buscarnos al cabo de otra hora más, cuando Jasper ya hubo regresado. Nos llevó a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, donde ya estaba Rosalie, durmiendo. También había dos pequeñas cunas, una a cada lado de la cama. Emmett estaba sentado a los pies de la misma, con un niño en cada brazo.

Mi madre y Alice se acercaron a él y cada una cogió a uno de los bebés. Bella también se acercó. Las tres miraban a los bebes con patente emoción.

"Mi hermano, padre. No acabo de creérmelo."

.-.-.-.-.

Rosalie salió del hospital a los dos días, con los bebés. Fui el encargado de ir a buscarles, mientras que Emmett se encargaba de llevar todas las cosas de los niños.

En cuanto llegamos al apartamento, tuve que entretenerles hasta que Alice me llamara. Llamada que recibí en menos de un minuto.

Cuando abrí la puerta del apartamento, las luces se encendieron y unos gritos de BIENVENIDOS A CASA recibieron a la pareja y a los pequeños. Todos los amigos de mi hermano y Rosalie estaban allí.

Pasamos la tarde pasando los niños de los brazos de uno a los brazos del otro. Eran unos bebés preciosos. La niña tenía mucho parecido a Emmett, y el niño se parecía mucho a Rosalie y, por consiguiente, a Jasper, su gemelo.

Al parecer, aun no habían elegido nombre para los pequeños (o eso era lo que nosotros creíamos) y aprovecharon la fiesta para decirnos como iban a llamarles. Sobre todo porque Alice no dejaba de preguntarles. Creo que solo lo hicieron para que se callara.

- Bueno, como Alice no deja de preguntar, vamos a decir como se llaman los pequeños. – dijo Emmett, alzando la voz para hacerse oír.

Habló unos segundos con Rosalie en voz baja y volvió a hablarnos a nosotros.

- Rosalie y yo tenemos el gusto de presentaros a Kelly y Nick.

Al parecer, la abuela de Rosalie se llamaba Kelly, y el mejor amigo de Emmett del colegio se llamaba Nick. Ambos habían fallecido hacía algunos años.

Dejamos a Rosalie y los pequeños en su casa, con mis padres y Jasper. Bella y yo nos marchamos a casa, donde solo estaban Charlie y Renesmee. Al parecer, Jacob había tenido que irse y se habían quedado los primos solos, viendo una película. Nos sentamos en el sofá con ellos y pusimos otra película, que vimos mientras devorábamos una bolsa de palomitas.

Las cosas empezaban a mejorar. Emmett y Rosalie eran padres, Alice y Jasper se veían más felices que nunca y Jacob y Renesmee parecían estar viviendo su mejor momento. Charlie se veía feliz con su prima cerca y viviendo con nosotros y Frodo, que estaba enorme. Y Bella y yo… todo iba sobre ruedas.

Bella pasaba mucha de las noches hablando con Victoria, que ya estaba embarazada de seis meses. Al parecer, se veía enorme y estaba preocupada, por lo que tenía a mi Bella pegada al teléfono todas las noches. Aunque yo también me pasaba mi tiempo al teléfono. James estaba histérico con las paranoias de su mujer, aunque esa noche no estaba con ánimos de escucharle divagar. Esa noche solo era para mí y para Bella.

- Otra vez Victoria. – dijo Bella mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

- Esta noche no, Bella. Tenemos la cena a punto. – dije cogiendo su mano y tirando de ella hacia la puerta de casa. – Deja el móvil en casa.

- Pero…

- Bella, te has olvidad el móvil en casa. – dije cogiendo el móvil de su mano y lo dejé en el salón. Volví a donde estaba Bella y la cogí de nuevo de la mano. – Venga, vámonos a cenar.

- De acuerdo. – se rindió.

Decidimos ir a pie, ya que el restaurante estaba a diez minutos. Hacía ya dos años que Bella y yo nos habíamos conocido, y eso había que celebrarlo.

- No va a abrir Evan hoy?

- Si, pero me ha dicho que nos dará una mesa apartada. Para que nadie nos moleste. Está deseando que vuelvas.

Hacía un par de meses que Bella había dejado el trabajo del restaurante. Había encontrado un trabajo en un gran bufete de la ciudad. Mi Bella era abogada.

- Bueno… nos iremos viendo... iré a visitarle de vez en cuando.

- Eso ya es algo. Adelante. – dije abriendo la puerta del restaurante.

Bella estaba espectacular esa noche. Llevaba un vestido ceñido de color negro, anudado al cuello. Llevaba su larga melena recogida en una cola alta y unos zapatos planos del mismo color que el vestido. Era simplemente hermosa.

Evan fue quien nos recibió y nos acompañó a nuestra mesa.

La noche fue perfecta. Cena, vino, una buena conversación… a pesar de que vivíamos juntos y cenar cada día juntos, esa noche fue distinta. Fue especial. Solo existíamos ella y yo.

- Chicos, vais a venir luego a la discoteca? – dijo Evan, aprovechando que vino a traernos el postre.

- No se… - Bella no bailaba nunca, pero el tono de voz le hizo dudar. Se le notaba en la cara.

- Venga, Bella. se que tú no bailas nunca, pero es que la semana pasada hizo cinco años que la abrimos el local y lo vamos a celebrar esta noche.

- Pero…

- Por fa, Bellita.

Disimulé el ataque de risa que me entró en ese momento con un inexplicable ataque de tos nada creíble. Evan estaba poniendo morritos, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Edward? – dijeron ambos, mirándome fijamente.

- Por mi vale.

- Echo entonces. – dijo Bella, haciendo sonreír a Evan. – nos veremos luego.

Evan nos dejó a solas y Bella volvió a mirarme.

- Qué pasa? Vamos allí y nos estamos una hora. Solo para estar al lado de Evan.

- Yo no he dicho nada. – me defendí. Es cierto que me había extrañado que Bella hubiera acabado aceptando.

- Pero me estás mirando de una forma…

- Y solo estaremos una hora? – dije volviendo al tema central.

- Si.

- Muy bien.

Bella tenía su mano sobre la mesa y la tomé entre las mías. Sonreí al ver la cara de preocupación de Bella, pero ella me devolvió la sonrisa. En el fondo, estaba deseando ir a la discoteca, aunque solo fuera por estar al lado de nuestro amigo.

En cuanto terminamos la cena, que nos salió gratis, por cortesía de Evan, fuimos a buscar uno de nuestros coches. El de Bella era el que estaba aparcado más cerca. Una vez entro del coche, Bella se volvió hacia mí y me dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Que sepas que tenía planeada una gran noche, y tú la has estropeado.

- Qué tenías planeado?

- Ya no tiene importancia. – se sentó bien en su asiento, ambos nos pusimos el cinturón y arrancó el coche con suavidad.

- Qué tenías planeado? – insistí.

- Ya no importa. – repitió. – la noche va a ser ahora muy distinta.

Decidí no hacer más preguntas. Cuando Bella tomaba una decisión, era imposible hacerla ceder.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola, hola!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Tengo que daros una noticia. Si es mala o buena ya depende de vosotras. Solo quedan dos capítulos para que la historia termine.**

**Yo aviso, para que no os pille por sorpresa.**

**Ya se que aun no he terminado pero me gustaría decir: GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.**


	17. Juntos para siempre

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

17. JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE.

Llegamos al local de Evan en poco más de media hora, ya que Bella se había tomado con calma el camino. Pero, aun así, habíamos llegado pronto. Estuvimos esperando en el coche un buen rato, esperando a que llegara Evan para entrar.

- Bella, perdóname por estropear tus planes. – dije cogiendo su mano. – Pero Evan es mi amigo.

- También es mi amigo. Tranquilo. Entraremos un rato y… bueno. Ya veremos lo que pasa cuando lleguemos a casa. Mira, ya llega Evan.

Salimos del coche, Bella cogió mi mano y fuimos hacia la puerta del club, donde nos esperaba nuestro amigo. En cuanto nos vio llegar, vino a abrazarnos y nos coló.

Ángela vino hacia nosotros en cuanto fuimos a la barra y nos sirvió unas copas. Aunque Bella intentara disimularlo, se notaba que se lo estaba pasando bien. Incluso me pareció ver que empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

- Bailamos?

- De acuerdo. – "Bella ha dicho que de acuerdo? O está enferma o está tramando algo?"

Cogí a Bella de la mano y fuimos hacia la pista de baile. Para mi sorpresa, estuvimos bailando buena parte de la noche. Evan y Ángela nos miraban sorprendidos, pero yo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Tenía que aprovechar que Bella estaba animada, ya que a mi me gustaba bastante bailar.

- Bella, son las cuatro. Nos vamos?

Bella me estaba dando la espalda, bailando, mientras yo rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos, sin dejar de bailar

- Tan pronto?

- Llevamos ya cinco horas aquí. – exclamé, sorprendido. "Quien es esta mujer y que ha hecho con mi Bella?"

- Evan cerrará pronto.

- De acuerdo.

En menos de media hora, Evan, Ángela, Bella y yo salíamos juntos de la discoteca. Esa vez, fui yo quien se puso al volante. Conduje con calma hacia casa pero, una calle antes de llegar, Bella cogió el volante y lo giró de golpe y me hizo ir por una calle por la que nunca iba.

- A donde vamos, Bella?

- Recuerdas el autocine abandonado?

- Como olvidarlo. – dije sonriendo.

Apreté el acelerador y fuimos hacia el autocine Era el lugar en el que Bella y yo habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez.

Aparqué de cualquier manera, paré el coche, las luces, y me quité el cinturón.

- Bella…

- Edward, hace ya dos años que nos conocimos, y han pasado muchas cosas durante todo este tiempo. Cosas que nos han hecho madurar y llegar a donde estamos ahora.

- Un autocine abandonado.

- Nuestro autocine abandonado. – dijo sonriendo. – aquí es donde empezamos nuestra relación. Uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Por eso pensé que podríamos rememorar ese día.

No dejaba de mirar a Bella, que había ido quitándose el vestido mientras me hablaba. Bella pasó al asiento trasero en ropa interior, con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Salí corriendo del coche y entré de nuevo, al asiento trasero, quitándome la camisa.

- Me parece una gran idea. También fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Tú eres mi vida.

Me puse encima de Bella, en busca de sus labios, que sonreían. No hicieron falta palabras. Las manos de Bella buscaron el botón de mis pantalones mientras yo desabrochaba su sujetador. Tenía ese espectacular cuerpo a mi lado todas las noches, pero estar ahí, a punto de hacerle el amor en el coche, era aun mucho más excitante. Me pareció ver una luz cerca de nosotros en el momento en que me introducía en Bella, así que no hice mucho caso y me centré en lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior del coche.

_- Se acabó la fiesta, chicos. – dijo una voz conocida en la lejanía, pero no pude detenerme. _

Sabía que Bella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y yo también.

_- Me suena mucho este coche. – dijo otra voz, que reconocí al momento._

Me quedé abrazado a Bella, intentando tranquilizar mi respiración. La luz de una linterna me enfocó directamente a los ojos, a través del cristal.

_- Mierda, no te acerques - dijo la primera voz. – son ellos._

- Bella, son ellos. – susurré.

Me subí los pantalones como pude y pasé al asiento delantero., no sin dificultad, y le pasé su vestido a Bella.

Bella me pasó mi camisa y, tras unos segundos, salimos del coche. Yo por la puerta del copiloto y ella por la puerta trasera. Al salir del coche confirmé mis sospechas. Renesmee y Jacob estaban allí, vestidos de uniforme, con una linterna en sus manos. Los dos nos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. Ni siquiera pestañeaban.

- Que hacéis aquí?

- Nos avisaron de que se había colado un coche, y hemos venido a ver que era lo que pasaba. – dijo Renesmee, que miraba sonriente a su prima.

- Ya, bueno…

- Vámonos. – dijo Renesmee, cogiendo a Jacob del brazo.

- Qué? No, no podemos. – dijo Jacob sin moverse del sitio.

- Vas a multarnos? – exclamé, sorprendido, cuando le vi sacar un cuaderno de su bolsillo.

- Vámonos, agente Black. – insistió Renesmee.

- Agente Swan, no podemos hacer excepciones.

- Es cierto, agentes. No pueden hacer excepciones. El otro día, cuando fui a la comisaría, oí unos ruidos extraños en los baños del tercer piso. Agente Black, que cree que podría estar pasando? – dijo Bella en tono burlón, acercándose lentamente a Jacob, que cambió la expresión de su cara al momento. Parecía tener miedo.

- Touché. Vámonos, aun nos quedan tres horas por delante. – Esta vez, Renesmee, no tubo que coger a Jacob del brazo.

Se metieron en su coche patrulla y se alejaron con calma de nosotros.

- Les pillaste?

- Los baños de la comisaría no son un buen lugar para el sexo. – dijo Bella empezando a reír. – Cualquiera podría oírte.

.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, los dos nos fuimos directamente a la cama. Charlie estaba en casa de Emmett, por lo que Bella y yo estábamos solos en casa. Bueno, estábamos nosotros y Frodo, al que pillamos en nuestra cama y tuvimos que echarlo.

Victoria y James vinieron a vernos a la mañana siguiente. En efecto, Victoria estaba enorme para no estar aun de siete meses. Comimos los cuatro juntos. Estaban los dos paranoicos perdidos.

Cuando conseguimos calmar sus nervios y que se marcharan a la casa de la madre de James, nos quedamos a solas Bella y yo. Charlie llegaría en pocos minutos, por lo que debíamos aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

- Bella, he estado pensando en algo. – dije cuando nos acomodamos en el sofá.

- Puedo saber en qué? – dijo empezando a acariciar mi mano.

- En que quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

- Esa es mi intención, Edward. No quiero separarme de ti nunca.

- Ya… pero es que me gustaría hacerlo oficial.

Mis palabras hicieron que detuviera en seco sus caricias.

- Bella?

- Edward, no me hace falta casarme para querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

- Ya lo se, pero…

- Edward, aun no.

- Porque no?

- No tenemos dinero, ni tiempo. Dame… no se. Tres años.

- Tres años? – estaba descolocado. "a que se refiere?"

- Si. Tres años. Cuando hayas terminado la universidad.

- Entonces… si que quieres casarte conmigo? – dije sin poder evitar emocionarme.

- Claro que si, pero entiéndeme.

- Te entiendo.

- Pero que sepas que me caso por ti. Porque se que la ceremonia que hace ilusión.

- Yo solo quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.

- Más te vale, Edward, porque ya te he dicho que no voy a separarme de ti nunca. No vas a poder librarte de mí. – dijo antes de que nos fundiéramos en un apasionado beso.

"Tres años y Bella se convertirá en mi esposa. Podré esperar."

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Bueno, como ya os dije, este era el último capítulo. Pero aun queda el epílogo, ehhh. No asustarse.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Solo diré una cosa. El epílogo os sorprenderá un poquito, y espero que sea para bien.**

**Un besazo a todas.**


	18. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

18. EPÍLOGO.

- Vamos, Edward. Si no estás en cinco minutos, llegaremos tarde. – dije llamando a la puerta del cuarto de baño. – Bella ya está en el coche.

_- Ya voy!_

- Voy bajando.

Cogí mi chaqueta, que había dejado de cualquier manera sobre el sofá, cogí mis llaves y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Como llevaba haciendo más de veinte minutos, Bella seguía dando vueltas a la manzana con el coche. Parecía que fuera a darle un ataque de nervios.

- Y Edward? – preguntó otra vez, parando el coche delante de mí.

- Ya baja.

- Sigue encerrado en el baño?

- Si.

- Mierda! Vamos a llegar tarde.

- Relájate Bella. Eres demasiado joven para que te de un infarto. - dije sonriendo.

Por suerte, Edward apareció en ese momento. Nos montamos los dos en el coche y Bella le dio con fuerza al acelerador.

Habían pasado ya diez años desde que Edward apareció en nuestras vidas, y ocho años desde que Bella, Edward y yo empezamos una vida juntos.

Bella había conseguido trabajo en un prestigioso bufete de abogados y, en esos momentos, iba a convertirse en la socia más joven, con tan solo treinta y un años.

Edward había terminado sus estudios de oncología y, desde hacía un par de años, era el jefe del área de oncología en el hospital, en el que trabajaba junto a su padre.

Y yo? Pues en esos momentos iba de camino a mi graduación. Bueno, eso si Bella no nos estampaba contra algo.

Mi hermana y mi mejor amigo hacían vida de casados, aunque aun no había habido boda, pero eso pronto iba a cambiar. Ese era el motivo por el que Edward había tardado tanto en bajar. Se traía algo muy importante entre manos.

- Vamos! Todos abajo! Como en dos minutos no estemos dentro, la ceremonia habrá empezado sin nosotros. Vamos! – Bella salió del coche, cogió mi túnica para la graduación y echó a correr hacia el instituto.

- Ha llegado el día. Tu gran día. – dijo Edward, pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros, caminando con calma. – Vas a pedírselo hoy?

- Si. Aunque no lo hagamos de inmediato. Solo quiero que sepa que quiero pasar toda la vida a su lado. – dije pensando en lo que iba a hacer después de la graduación.

- Sabe Bella que vas a pedirle a Lindsay que se case contigo?

- No lo sabe nadie, solo tú. Y porque me pillaste en la joyería, que si no tampoco te lo hubiera dicho. – dije sonriendo. Por supuesto que se lo hubiera dicho, era mi mejor amigo y hubiera necesitado a alguien que me ayudara con el anillo.

- Fue por eso que entraste a trabajar en el restaurante? Por eso no te gastas ni un centavo en nada?

Cuando había cumplido los dieciséis, había empezado a trabajar en el restaurante en el que Bella y Edward habían trabajado. Durante los últimos meses, había estado ahorrando para el anillo.

- Si.

- Estoy seguro de que aceptará. Será la chica más afortunada del mundo.

- Y Bella también lo será, cuando te decidas a pedírselo. Otra vez.

- Tranquilo. El día ya ha llegado. Vamos.

Entramos en el gimnasio donde, tal y como había dicho Bella, ya estaba todo el mundo. Edward fue en busca de Bella, mientras que yo fui a sentarme a mi sitio, al lado de Lindsay, que me dio un beso en la mejilla en cuanto estuve a su lado.

Lindsay y yo llevábamos saliendo cuatro años. Desde que nos conocimos el primer día de instituto. En cuanto la vi, me enamoré de ella.

- Va todo bien? Y tu túnica?

- Mierda. La tiene mi hermana. – me volví en busca de Bella, pero Lindsay me detuvo al momento en que me iba a poner en pie.

- Relájate. Tu hermana me la dio antes. Se la veía nerviosa.

- Ya… - tomé su mano y la besé antes de ponerme mi túnica azul.

No me enteré de nada de lo que dijo el director del instituto hasta que dijeron mi nombre y Lindsay me dio un leve codazo en las costillas. Tenía que hablar delante de todos, ya que era el único que había sacado matrícula y había conseguido una beca para la universidad. Gracias a Dios, Lindsay y yo íbamos a estudiar en la misma universidad.

Dije unas palabras que había preparado con la ayuda de mi chica antes de que nos dieran el título a todos. "Al fin el instituto ha terminado."

Me reuní con Bella, Lindsay y Edward y salimos juntos del gimnasio.

- Linds, tango que hablar contigo. – dije cuando vi a sus padres acercarse a donde estábamos.

- Claro, aunque… te veo preocupado.

- Bueno, es que es un tema un poco delicado. – la tomé de ambas manos y miré de reojo a Edward, que sonrió e hizo lo mismo que yo.

Como si lo hubiéramos ensayado, ambos hincamos una rodilla en el suelo frente a nuestras chicas y sacamos una pequeña cajita negra de nuestros bolsillos.

- Linds, se que somos muy jóvenes y que tal vez esto sea una locura, pero tengo muy claro que estoy enamorado de ti. No te pido que sea ahora pero… Lindsay Marie Sutherland, quieres casarte conmigo?

En un principio, Lindsay no me respondió, lo cual me asustó y preocupó bastante. Se arrodilló delante de mí y sacó algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Era una cajita como la que yo tenía en mi mano.

- Linds?

- Charlie, desde que te vi el primer día de instituto, supe que serías el chico que amaría toda mi vida.

Ambos abrimos las cajitas que teníamos en nuestras manos y nos pusimos mutuamente nuestros respectivos anillos.

- Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo. – rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó.

En un momento, perdimos el equilibrio y caímos al suelo, riendo. Los padres de Lindsay nos miraban con sorpresa, aunque sonrientes. Miré hacia Edward y Bella, que se estaban besando. Me fije en el anillo que Bella lucía en su dedo. Había llegado el momento.

Lindsay se puso en pie y me ayudó a levantarme. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que todos habían salido del gimnasio y nos estaban mirando. Cuatro personas se acercaron a nosotros. Cuatro personas que conocía muy bien, y por dos motivos. Eran James, Victoria y los mellizos Steven y Haylie, de siete años.

James y Victoria eran los mejores amigos de mi hermana y su ya prometido, a parte de que Victoria era la hermana de mi prometida.

Los padres de Lindsay, Victoria y su familia, Bella, Edward, Lindsay y yo fuimos al restaurante en el que trabajaba, donde Evan nos había preparado una mesa, aunque no esperaba ver el restaurante vacío y decorado. Edward sonrió al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

- Felicidades parejita. – dijo Evan acercándose a nosotros, de la mano de su esposa Ángela. – Vamos, Lindsay. No tenías una sorpresa para Charlie?

- Que sorpresa? – pregunté mirando a mi jefe.

- Nada. Ahora vuelvo. – Lindsay cogió a Bella y a Victoria de la mano y se marchó corriendo.

Evan nos invitó a una copa a todos los hombres, a pesar de que yo era menor, ya que la madre de Lindsay había seguido a sus hijas y a mi hermana. Mi estaba poniendo nervioso al no saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo las chicas, y porque Evan había dicho que era una sorpresa.

- Vuelvo enseguida. – dijo Edward.

Se marchó a la cocina, lo que aun me puso más nervioso y paranoico. "Estos están tramando algo, y voy a averiguar lo que es."

- Disculpadme.

- Claro. – dijo el padre de mi novia.

Fui hacia la cocina, pero Victoria apareció en la puerta y no me dejó pasar.

- Prohibido el paso. No has visto el cartel? – dijo señalando un cartel que había en la puerta.

- Que estáis tramando?

- Nada. Porque no vas y enciendes las luces del escenario?

- Para qué?

- Para la comida. Va… - Victoria me dio un empujón hacia el comedor y volvió a meterse en la cocina.

No me cuadraban nada las cosas, pero aun así fui a hacer lo que me había dicho mi futura cuñada. Fui hacia el escenario, donde me encontré con un hombre que llevaba un libro en la mano. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una música que me tensó.

- Música nupcial? Para qué?

Miré hacia la puerta de la cocina y vi salir a Lindsay, con un vestido que quitaba el hipo. Llevaba un vestido blanco, sin mangas, que le llegaba un palmo por encima de las rodillas. Llevaba su rojizo y corto cabello engominado en punta, mientras que llevaba el flequillo liso. Sus ojos azules brillaban y su sonrisa, como de costumbre, me había hipnotizado.

Subió al escenario y vino hacia mí.

- Linds, que es lo que ocurre? – pregunté, aunque era bastante obvio.

- Sorpresa! Charlie, este es el padre Robert. – dijo haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no ponerse a reír, seguramente de la cara de idiota que se me había quedado.

- Hola Robert. No te había reconocido. – dije saludando al hermano de Lindsay. Sabía que iba a ser sacerdote, pero no sabía que ya podía oficiar bodas.

- Que tal, Charlie? Estáis preparados?

- Si. – dijimos Lindsay y yo al mismo tiempo.

- De acuerdo. Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para…

- Un momento!

Edward venía hacia el escenario, tirando de Bella, que parecía no entender nada, aunque yo lo entendí al momento. Edward no solo había planeado la petición, sino que se había aliado con Lindsay para preparar la boda. La de los cuatro. Le entendía. No era la primera vez que se retrasaba la boda, y tenía que aprovechar el factor sorpresa.

- Que tal una boda doble?

- Como? Que dices, Edward? – dijo mi hermana.

- Vamos. Padre Robert, no le importa, verdad?

- Claro que no. Adelante.

Lindsay y yo empezamos a reír al ver la cara de Bella. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa. Robert empezó con la ceremonia, bajo la vigilancia de los padres de Lindsay, Victoria, James, Steven y Haylie, Evan y Ángela.

Los Cullen no habían podido venir porque estaban fuera del país, pero estaba seguro que Edward montaría una boda para ellos. Y mi querida prima Renesmee y Jacob volvían a estar en Londres, enseñando en la universidad de Oxford mientras colaboraban con la policía londinense en algunos casos, enseñándoles métodos americanos. Aunque ya me encargaría yo de organizar algún tipo de ceremonia para ellos. Además de que aun no se habían casado y había que hacer algo.

Como siempre, llevaba una foto de mi padre en el bolsillo, la saqué y la tuve en la mano durante toda la ceremonia. Ojala el cáncer no hubiera terminado con su vida. Ojala Lindsay le hubiera conocido. Ojala estuviera allí, con Bella y conmigo en el día más feliz de nuestras vidas.

Cuando me di cuenta, había llegado el momento del Sí Quiero. Edward y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo y besamos a nuestras respectivas novias. Bueno, en ese momento ya eran nuestras esposas.

Abracé a Lindsay con fuerza, mientras miraba a mi hermana, que no dejaba de sonreír. Sabía que siempre había sido feliz junto a Edward, pero en ese momento la felicidad había alcanzado un punto que ella nunca habría podido imaginar.

- Hermanito! – Bella me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me deja sin respiración.

- Me alegra verte tan feliz, Bella.

- Gracias, yo también. Lindsay, felicidades.

- Gracias.

- Ojala los Cullen y Jacob y Ness estuvieran aquí. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

- Ya haremos una fiesta para celebrarlo con ellos.

- Si.

- Edward, gracias por todo. – dije abrazando a mi cuñado mientras mi hermana iba a abrazar a mi esposa.

Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en apenas tres horas.

Me había casado con el amor de mi vida, iba a ir a la universidad con ella, ya que a ambos nos habían aceptado en la facultad de medicina. Y mi hermana? Bueno, aunque llevaba años viviendo con Edward, hasta ese momento, no había dejado de ser la vecina de al lado.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Ooooooooooooo.**

**La historia ya ha terminado.**

**Muchas gracias a todas.**

**Espero que el final os haya gustado.**

**Suelo pedir sugerencias para los epílogos, ya lo sabéis, pero este necesitaba hacerlo yo. Tenía que ser así. Charlie tenía que ser el protagonista.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis que tengo otras muchas historias en proceso, que espero que os gusten también.**

**Como decía antes, gracias a todas. Muchos besitos y abrazos.**

**Y venga, ya que es el último capi, tened buena fe y dejadme un revew con vuestra opinión. Jejeje. Es broma. Ya sabéis que no me gusta pedir revews. Opino que una persona deja uno cuando cree que el capítulo lo merece. Lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

**Muy agradecida: Livia Scofield Miller.**

**Pd: lamento el retraso. yo no quería, pero surgieron cosas que me impidieron actualizar en su momento. espero que lo entendais.**


End file.
